Dangerous Game
by VintageNicky
Summary: Lucy has found herself in the Goblin City, with a very hansome Goblin King but still she is not happy. On her search to find her daughter she reveals the truth behind her past and makes vital desisions about her future! Is better than it sounds! I think!
1. Family Time

**Hey all! **

**This is my third Labyrinth fic so hopefully it will be even better! **

**There is a Jekyll & Hyde theme going on in this fic. I used a song from it my last one and then I got a really good idea today so here it is! Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**I don't own the Labyrinth or Jekyll & Hyde!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

'All I know is' I'm lost  
And I'm counting the cost  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame…'

Lucy truly had an amazing voice. They had been rehearsing for hours now and Sarah was starting to feel her voice going, but Lucy never seemed to get like that. Even through UNI Lucy had always come up the top of the class. Sarah tried to be as good as her, or even better, but she was always just one step ahead. It didn't make any difference though, they were still friends and they still worked together perfectly. They had been doing Jekyll & Hyde for a few months now and as usual, Lucy had got a huge part in it. She auditioned to be Emma but got Lucy instead as the director thought that was funny. Sarah was Emma, the posh girl. It suited her.

"Ok, I'll see you all back here tomorrow. 11 o'clock, no excuses this time Sarah." Jeff shouted across the room, his eyes locking on to Sarah. She just nodded and grabbed her stuff before heading out of the room with Lucy. Lucy was beaming as usual, singing always gave her a buzz.

"It was really good today, don't you think so?" She said, her voice high as she bounced along the corridor out of the building.

"Yeah it was good, my throat hurts a bit though." Sarah almost croaked for effect but decided to leave it.

It didn't sound like she enjoyed it, but as always Lucy let it go. "So, where shall we go for lunch?"

"I'm going to see Toby, I haven't been around in a while."

"Can I come? I love Toby, he's so cute!"

"Umm…Yeah sure." Sarah smiled and started walking to the bus. It wasn't far from the theatre so it didn't take long, but somehow today it felt so far. Something was wrong. She knew it. She just didn't know what it was, and had a feeling it was something to do with Toby. That was the reason for her visit today, she had been feeling like this for the last few days and wasn't sure if she should act on it or not. Sure, Toby was her brother and she loved him. But he always annoyed her so much. If something was happening with him, then she could just let it happen and hope he learnt his lesson. She knew she could never do that though. He was too important to her.

All the way there Lucy wouldn't stop talking about the play. It wasn't so bad, it meant Sarah didn't have to talk too much. She didn't feel like talking today.

"Sarah? Sarah come on, we're here." Lucy nudged Sarah out of her thoughts and pulled her up out of her seat. Sarah followed and tried to remember what she was thinking about.

"Sarah! Lucy!" Toby shouted as the two girls entered the house. He jumped up to give Sarah a hug and then did the same for Lucy. "I missed you, why didn't you come sooner?" He said as he jumped back up to Sarah.

"Ive been busy Tobes. But Im here now and Im all yours." She started tickling him and he wriggled in her arms, bursts of laughter erupting from him. She stopped and dropped him gently onto the sofa behind them. "Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen." Toby said half laughing. Lucy flopped down on the seat next to Toby and they started playing video games, as they always did. She was just a bigger, female version of him really. _Maybe that's why they along so well? _Sarah thought as she left the room. On many occasions when she brought friends back, Toby would refuse to talk to them because he felt they were talking her away from him. The rare times when he would speak, nothing nice came out of his mouth, and for an 8 year old he could think of a lot of horrible things to say! They would get angry, and say something horrible back and Sarah wouldn't see them again. It was a harsh way to live, but she had decided when Toby was little that if they couldn't cope with him then they really couldn't be her friend. He was a huge part of her life. When Lucy had come round, Toby had tried his best to be horrible to her and make her angry, but nothing worked. He tried saying horrible things about her, but she just laughed and joined in making fun of herself. Toby found this funny, and decided that she was a good friend, a funny friend, totally different from the rest. From then on it was like she was part of the family.

"Dinners ready!" Sarah heard her Dad, Eric, shout from the kitchen. Toby was the first to get up and rush into the room.

"Sarah's here!" He shouted excitedly as he sat down at the table.

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she brought Lucy too!"

Eric laughed as Sarah and Lucy walked into the room. "Well that doesn't surprise me. Its just a good job I made extra then." He got two more plates out of the cupboard and put them on the table before dishing out Toby's favourite, Spaghetti Bolognaise. This had been his favourite since he was 2, having discovered it made a lot of mess and, it tasted better than anything else his Dad ever made. It was the only thing Eric could cook that didn't end up tasting completely different or end up being burnt to a crisp.

"I told you she would come Dad." Toby grumbled from his seat. "Didn't I tell you?"

Eric sighed. "Toby, she rang yesterday and said she would come this week."

Sarah was about to put his food in front of him but decided against it just yet, she didn't want it all over her. "Yeah but I said it would be today!" He said, his voice raising as he banged his fists against the table.

"Hey, no raised voices over dinner." Sarah interrupted before they could get any further. She knew how long their arguments could go on for and she really didn't want it to start now.

"Yeah, leave them till after dinner." Lucy said, pulling a face at Toby as he pulled one back at her. Sarah and Eric both just laughed. They really were so similar sometimes it was insane.

"So how's the play coming along?" Eric asked. Sarah hadn't really wanted to talk about it but now she had too.

"It's going well." Sarah mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"Its going brilliantly!" Lucy beamed. "And its so much fun too! We love it don't we Sarah?"

"Yeah its wonderful." She tried to add more enthusiasm to her voice and just managed it so her Dad wouldn't start asking awkward questions. She did enjoy it, she just thought it was a bit too much for her. She didn't think she was good enough.

"So when do I get to see my little star on stage then? I might tell your Mum too, she'd love to come." He had been back in touch with her Mum, Linda, for 5 years now and she had visited a few times. Sarah had seen her twice. It might be a big thing for her dad, but seeing her Mum twice in her life wasn't really a big thing for Sarah.

"Yeah that'll be good." She smiled and hoped that Lucy didn't notice it was fake. Her Dad wouldn't, she knew that because he never noticed. But Lucy was around her so much when she was acting, she always knew when she was faking it. An awkward silence followed in which only the scraping of metal against the plats could be heard.

"Finished!" Toby exclaimed before he shot out of his seat and back into the from room. The TV was turned back on and they could hear the game being started again. "Your loosing Lucy!"

"That's ok, Ill play later." Lucy shouted back as she started to clear the plates from the table. Eric went into the front room with Toby and as usual Sarah and Lucy did the dishes.

"So you don't want your Mum to come see the play?" Lucy said as she dried a plate that Sarah had just washed.

Sarah smiled briefly, having known this would be asked at some point. "I just don't think its that important. She's never taken an interest in any other part of my life, so why should she now."

"Well maybe your right. But maybe you should give her a chance."

"She's had 24 years Lucy. She's had so much time and so many chances that she hasn't taken."

"Hmm. Yeah. Well whatever you decide, you know you've still got us."

Sarah wiped her hands dry and smiled, a genuine smile this time. "Yeah. Come on, you've got a game to finish."

--

****

Is this ending a bit too sudden? Im not sure. Anyway, please let me know what you think and what you think!

xx


	2. The Girl

****

Wooo! Update time! Princess of the Fae, thank you lots and lots and lots for being the first person to add this story to your story alert, this chapter is dedicated to you! XD

Don't own any bits that aren't my thoughts!

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

They had been sat there for hours, just talking and playing games. Eric had gone to bed a while ago, leaving just the three of them to play. Toby was winning as usual, he didn't know they were letting him win, as usual. Nobody noticed that it had long past Toby's bed time. He knew it was, but he didn't want to mention it. His eyes were drifting shut every so often though, and he started to fall asleep while playing the game.

Sarah thought it was funny to watch him attempting to stay awake and yet she knew she should make him go to bed. "Come on Tobester. Bed time." She had to literally pull the game controller out of his hands to stop him playing more.

"But it was the last level." He argued sleepily, a huge yawn escaping his lips as he spoke.

"Play it tomorrow, if you play it now you'll fall asleep and you'll lose." Lucy said, a yawn threatening to break free from her lips too.

Sarah smiled as she pulled them both of the sofa, picking Toby up. She looked and Lucy and noticed her eyes drooping just like Toby's. "Come on, we'll stop in my old room for tonight."

They walked up the stairs in silence, Lucy dragging her feet feeling like she could just drop right there and sleep. She was like a little kid sometimes. They passed Toby's room and Sarah put him down on his bed. He had already fallen asleep so she didn't bother with pyjamas, just pulled his quilt over him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. She kept the door open like she always did. He didn't like the dark so they always kept the landing light on for him, he wouldn't go to sleep otherwise. Sarah knew that if she didn't leave it open even now he was asleep, he would wake up in the middle of the night and get upset. Even 8 year olds get nightmares, and sometimes Toby's were so strong Sarah wondered if they had some other meaning.

They carried on to Sarah room and she flicked the light on. Everything sparkled back at her, reminding her of her childhood. Memories came flooding back to her, like they always did when she walked back in here. Memories of the Labyrinth.

There was the Sir Didymus teddy on her dresser, and doll that looks like Ludo on the shelves next to her door. Bookends with Goblins reminiscent of Hoggle on her dresser. And finally, a figurine of Jareth on the right hand side of her desk. It had always been there, but why was it so obvious today? It seemed to be glowing slightly. She had to stop for a moment and catch her breath, before remembering that there was nothing to fear. She had beaten him. She had won.

"I'll get my bed." Muttered Lucy, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to stay awake. Sarah hunted out something for them to wear and slipped into the connecting bathroom next door to get dressed. Lucy came back moments later and set her bed up. It had been known as her bed for so long as she was the only person to use it, and she used it a lot. Before they had gone to UNI, she and Sarah barely spent a night apart. Usually Lucy stayed at Sarah's house, so she could see Toby. She was an only child so it was nice for her to stay with Sarah and Toby and feel like she had a bigger family.

She had just finished getting dressed when she spotted something she hadn't seen before. She thought she had seen all of Sarah's books but this one looked different. It was a small red leather book with gold lettering on it. The Labyrinth. Nope, she definitely hadn't seen it before. She picked it up and started flicking through the pages. It was a play! Maybe she was planning to show Jeff? She flicked through some more and found one of the pages near the front bent at the corner. Intrigued, she started to read down the page, muttering the lines to herself.

Lucy laughed. It amused her because just from reading this page it didn't seem like the sort of play Sarah would be interested in. she got up and sat in front of the dressing table mirror, brushing her hair slowly while still reading. There was one line that stuck out to her, at the top of the second page. It was right near the folded crease so it stood out. Maybe she liked this line the most.

She looked up as Sarah emerged from the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth and one in her hand for Lucy.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away. Right now." She said to her reflection before she put the book down. As she stood up, the lights flickered off.

"Oh fuck." Sarah exclaimed, running to the door to try the light. "Fuck! Lucy, what have you done?!"

"What's the problem, its just a power cut?" Lucy said while walking calmly over to where the door was, she used her phone as a torch to find her way, when suddenly she heard a huge bang behind her. She screamed and dropped her phone. She picked it up and looked at Sarah. Her face was white, as thought she had just seen a ghost. She was looking past Lucy, over her shoulder to the window. Lucy followed her gaze, but all she could see was a white owl. What was so scary about that?

It banged against the window once more and it blew open, crashing against the wall and almost smashing the glass. Lucy was surprised Eric didn't come running to see what was going on, but at that moment she had other things to worry about. Like who the hell had just appeared in the window? And why Sarah was looking so terrified?

"Get out! Ill call the police!" Lucy shouted, taking control of the situation. Or so she thought. The mysterious stranger just smirked and walked closer. Sarah grabbed hold of Lucy and took a few steps back, until they were up against the door and could go no further. "I mean it!" She held up her phone to show him she would do it but he merely chuckled.

"It would be no use trying to call the police, your phone doesn't work." He said calmly, his English accent dripping with charm and smugness.

Lucy pressed the buttons and found that he was right. "Well, We're not alone and if you do anything we'll scream so loud the whole neighbourhood will hear and come running!"

"Sarah, will you please tell your friend, in the nicest way possible of course, to shut up."

"You know him?!" Lucy whispered frantically, turning her head but still keeping close watch on the stranger.

Sarah finally found her voice and stepped in front of Lucy, who was now the silent one. "Jareth, what are you doing here?" She knew why he was here, but she didn't want it to be real.

"You know why, the girl called me." He didn't miss a beat as he wandered round the room and picked up random items to have a look. He picked up the figuring and smirked again. "I would have thought you'd get rid of this years ago."

"She's not going. I wont let you take her anywhere."

"Sarah don't be stupid, you know the rules. The girl is coming with me."

"What the hell is going on here? And I have a name you know!" Lucy interrupted as she stepped forward. Sarah held her arm out to keep her back.

"She's not going!" She said again, her voice raising but shaking slightly. She knew she couldn't win, she just had to stall long enough to think of something. Then it hit her. "Let me run the Labyrinth for her!" She exclaimed.

"The Labyrinth? You mean your book? What the hell is going on?!"

"You cant do that, she wished herself away." He knew it was possible for Sarah to run it for her, but only if Lucy knew about it and wanted her to run for her. But she didn't know, so she couldn't request it.

"I didn't wish anything?" Lucy was getting really confused now. It was too late for practical jokes, and this certainly sounded like a joke.

Jareth walked across the room and picked up the book. As he walked back to them he flicked through the pages and found the right on, holding it out to show her. "Yes, you did."

Lucy looked at the page and realised it was the one she had just been reading. "But…that's just a play? It doesn't mean anything?"

"How very wrong you are. Now lets go, I don't have time for this." He grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and started pulling her towards the window, but she pulled back.

"Im not going anywhere!! Leave me alone!!"

He turned and walked back to her, his eyes shining. Only then did Lucy notice the difference. One was deep chocolate brown, the other sky blue. They were hypnotic. "Lucy, do not defy me!" he grabbed her hand again, but this time no matter how much she tries she couldn't pull away.

"Lucy!" Sarah screamed. It was the last thing she heard before her world was plunged into darkness.

--

****

Wow, 2 updates in one day! Hope you like it! Please review!

xx


	3. Names

****

UPDATED! I have added the ending of this chapter, I felt it ended too suddenly so here it is!

Chapter dedication! Lakara Valentine! My first reviewer! Thank you lots and lots and lots!

****

As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

Sarah was stunned into silence. She didn't want to believe it was true, that her best friend had just vanished right in front of her. Of course she knew she couldn't kid herself. She was gone.

__

Why was the book even out? I haven't read it in years. Maybe Toby put it out? But he hasn't been upstairs all night, and I doubt he would have known where to find it. It must have been Jareth. He tricked her!

She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes but stopped them from falling as she heard Toby crying. She took a deep breath to try and clear her head and went to calm him down.

"Sssh. Tobes its ok, its just a dream." She wrapped her arms around him and could feel his body shaking as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Why did he take her?" He said between sobs.

"Take who?" She wasn't really listening, all his nightmares were the same. A girl rubbing down a corridor towards him, then a dark figure coming and taking her away. He never knew who the person was.

"Lucy."

Sarah's breath caught in her chest. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in her throat but it didn't work. "Lucy is asleep in my room."

"No she's not. He took her, like he took me."

"Toby how do you know that? How do you know he took her?" She whispered frantically, tears beginning to force their way out and down her cheeks.

"I saw it. In my dream. She was running to me and shouting for me. I tried to reach out to her but she was too far. Always too far. And then he came. And he said something about magic words and took her hand, and then they vanished."

"How do you know he took you?"

Toby looked up, his eyes big and watery. "I remember it."

Now it was Sarah's turn to break down in tears. "Im so sorry Toby. This would never have happened if I hadn't been to stupid and selfish."

"How do we get her back now?" He patted his sisters back, trying to comfort her.

"I don't know."

"You got me back, there must be a way to get her back too." For an 8 year old, he really was quite smart. But Sarah had no idea how to get her back.

"I don't know if there is Toby. I think we've lost her."

--

Lucy didn't know what was going on. Why did she feel so dizzy? There was a light shining over her but she didn't dare open her eyes. Something wasn't right. This didn't feel like her bed. She wriggled slightly knowing that if it was her bed at Sarah's, it would squeak. It didn't. The sheets felt different too. Softer. Silk.

__

'This is just a dream. Ill wake up in a second and be back in my bed.'

She considered as she fought to keep her eyes closed with no luck. It was like she wasn't in control anymore, and someone was making her open her eyes. As she did she heard a noise, mid-way between a whisper and a yelp.

__

'Was that me?'

She pulled herself up slowly, noting how her head started to ache and the room span before her eyes. When she could focus again, she began to panic. This wasn't her room, or Sarah's room, or any room she had ever seen before. It was like something out of….a fairytale? Her dark hair spread out on the pillow next to her, untied. She had remembered tying it up before…she fell asleep. That was it. This was just a dream. She laughed out loud at herself for being so paranoid.

She got herself out of bed and decided to take a look around. Her dreams had never been so realistic before, and it amazed her how detailed every thing was. The feeling of the silk sheets beneath her skin, the cold floor against her bare feet. The room itself was fairly simple, nothing fancy along the walls or floor, just bare white bricks. She walked over to the balcony window and looked out over a large courtyard. She was high up, in the middle of the courtyard by the looks of things. A tower?

Things were starting to get a bit strange, even for a dream. There was something that really didn't fit with the rest of the room. She walked over to the large full length mirror in the far corner of the room. It was the most beautiful mirror she had ever seen. The glass shone brightly, surrounded by the carved gold frame. Flowers were carved along the edge, just small ones, with stars filling in the gap. It was hypnotic. Drawing her close.

"You like it?"

She jumped and span around, her hair flicking round behind her. Stood near the door was the person who had spoken. It was a dwarf. A small dwarf, not much taller than Lucy's hips. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my dream? And how do you know my name?" As always when she was unsure of what to do, she turned to anger to help herself.

"Ha! Dream? You'd be lucky. This ain't no dream princess."

"What do you mean it isn't a dream? There is no way this can be real!" She started to back away and the dwarf hobbled closer. He held out his huge hand and pinched Lucy's arm hard. "Ooow!! What the hell was that for?!" She sprung back and started to rub the spot where he had pinched her, it was already bright red and sore.

He rolled his eyes as thought he was talking to a child who didn't understand. "To prove it ain't a dream."

"But…I don't believe you. This is just a trick. Yeah, a practical joke. Ok Jeff you can come out now. Good one Sarah." She called around the room. No reply. The dwarf looked at her, his eyes wide, like she was insane or something.

"The royal pain in the ass says Im to bring you down for dinner, or it'll be the bog for both of us. Im not sure which is worse, dinner with him or the bog. Id take my chances with dinner if I were you." He opened a large door that Lucy had only just noticed and stepped out onto a flight of winding stairs. Lucy followed, not sure what else to do and hoping there was some chance she could get away before the dwarf realised. But sadly she didn't get the chance. The door at the bottom of the stairs led straight into a large hall, with a long oak table running down the middle. At the end of the table she could already see someone sat there, but she couldn't make out who it was. "I brought her like you said." The dwarf said, his voice slightly bitter. He obviously didn't like 'The royal pain in the ass'. Lucy didn't really like him much already, and she didn't know a thing about him.

"Ah, Hedgewart! Thank you, you may leave."

The dwarf stamped his foot angrily. "Its Hoggle!!"

"What was that Hogwart? You want to go to the bog?"

"No! not the bog! Ill go now your Majesty, just please don't send me to the bog!" He ran out of the room, slamming to door shut as he left.

"That wasn't very nice of you. If his name is Hoggle why don't you call him that?" Lucy said as she approached the table.

"Because it amuses me."

As she got closer to the table, Lucy became slowly aware of the person sat at the table. She could see him clearer now and she recognised him, who could forget a face like his. "You? What have you done?! Where am I? Where is Sarah?"

"So many questions, but no answers till after dinner." He sounded so calm even though Lucy was shouting at him, as thought he was used to it.

"Take me back!!"

"I cant do that, you wished to be here, so here you will stay. Now are you going to sit and eat or are you going to starve?"

"I don't even know who you are so no, Im not gonna sit and eat." She turned to go back through the doors, but realised that they were nowhere in sight. Looking around the room, she saw that there were no doors anymore. "What the…?"

"Sit." It came as an order, not a request, and woke Lucy from her thoughts. She stumbled slowly to the table and sat down, as far away from him as she could be. "Here." He gestured to the chair next to him and she reluctantly moved along. "That's better. Now we eat."

"Im not hungry." She looked away and heard the clatter as he dropped, no threw, his fork down to the table.

"Lucy why must you be so stubborn? I am treating you like a guest and…" He shouted.

"So you lock all your guests in a tower?" She shot back.

"..all you can do is complain."

__

'Was he even listening to me?!'

"Im complaining because I don't want to be here. I don't even know who you are and I want to go home!"

To her surprise he laughed. "Your just like Sarah. Your staying here Lucy."

"Then tell me who they hell you are?! I think I have a right to know who's kidnapping me!"

"Who am I? I am the Dreamtempter. The Seducer. The Shapeshifter. The Fantasy and the Nightmare. The Keeper of the Great Labyrinth: I am the Goblin King."

"What?!"

He smirked ever so slightly before picking his fork up again. "You can call me Jareth."

--

****

I think this is a better place to end it, what do you think? This line ' "Who am I? I am the Dreamtempter. The Seducer. The Shapeshifter. The Fantasy and the Nightmare. The Keeper of the Great Labyrinth: I am the Goblin King." ' is actually from another story. The Lower Labyrinth, by Lampwicke. All credit for that goes to her, I just love that line! I recommend that story too, its brilliant!

****

xx


	4. You Are Home

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah woke with a start, jumping and almost waking Toby too. She had had the strangest dream.

Looking around her she saw she was in Toby's room, not her own. Like she had been in her dream. "Oh shit!" She rolled away from her sleeping brother and ran quietly round the room to reach the door. Shutting it quietly, she ran down the corridor to her room, hoping what she was thinking was wrong. _'It cant be true!'_

Lucy wasn't there.

"Shit!" She went into the room and looked around, went down the corridor and looked in the bathroom, went downstairs and checked the front room. She checked everywhere, but she couldn't find Lucy. "Oh no, what am I gonna do now?!"

Toby came running down the stairs, with the exact same expression Sarah was sure was on her face. "Where's Lucy?!" He said frantically, looking in every room just as Sarah had done. Sarah just stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for him to stop and for realisation to hit.

"It was real then? I wasn't dreaming?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes Tobes, its was real." Her voice was low and she could feel tears starting to prick the back of her eyes.

Toby noticed the look on her face so tried to take control, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. "What do we do Sarah?"

"There's nothing we can do." She looked down into his eyes, shining like her own with tears. "She's gone."

--

"Keeper of the Labyrinth. You mean that stupid book?" Lucy leaned back in her chair and regarded the man in front of her. Jareth, as he said to call him.

"That 'stupid book' is based on my Labyrinth. Its Sarah's." Jareth continued eating his food but Lucy didn't feel like eating, it all looked too strange to eat.

"Hang on, I know its Sarah's, I just don't know it got me here." She rose from her seat but a look from Jareth made her sit back down.

"Jeeze do you not know anything?" He chuckled. "What do they teach you in school? How to be a blonde bimbo?"

Lucy listened and saw red. _'How dare he! Is he just trying to say that Im thick?!' _"Hey! Firstly, Im not blonde. Secondly, Im not a bimbo. Thirdly, you better apologise for calling me a blonde bimbo!"

Jareth didn't seem to be fazed by her outburst, in fact it made him chuckle more. "I wasn't calling you a blonde bimbo, I simply asked if they taught you that at school. People used to know a lot more about Fae, you seem to know nothing."

"Ok then **Goblin King**. Enlighten me, what are Fae?" She leaned back in her chair again and crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned back too, his arms coming to rest on the arms of his chair. "Have you even heard of Fae?"

Lucy laughed slightly. "I have, but you don't really expect me to believe it do you?"

"And what is it you have heard?" He flexed a gloved hand and made Lucy shiver all over. She ignored it and carried on.

"Fae are fairy creatures. You really expect me to believe that load of crud? Fairies don't exist." She sounded as though she was talking to a child, patronising but with a clear message.

He smirked and replied. "Yes they do. Im Fae."

"You're a fairy?" Lucy laughed. "Ok, so this really is a dream. Wow, realistic. Can I wake up now?" As she stood from her chair, Jareth reached over to her and… "Ooow! Why do people keep doing that?!"

"Proves your not dreaming." He tried hard to stifle laughter, but she was just making it impossible.

"Well then…I hit my head, that's it! Im unconscious." Jareth shook his head and she continued. "Ive been drinking, I must be hallucinating." He shook his head again. "I…um…Im…" She stopped herself and slunk back into her chair. "What's going on? This isn't real, there has to be some explanation for this!"

"There is." She looked up, eyes wide. "You wished for it."

She closed her eyes again and let out a long sigh. "But that doesn't make any sense, I didn't make any wish." When she opened her eyes she could see that in Jareth's hand was a book. _The book!_ "Look, Ill prove to you that I didn't wish myself away." She snatched it out of his hand and began flicking through the pages. She found the one she needed and scanned down the page until she found the right line. "See! It says 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take _**you**_ away. Right now.' " She emphasised the work 'You' but still he looked at her with a blank expression.

"I do know what it says Lucy, I wrote it."

"But…if I said that then I couldn't wish myself away."

"You were looking in the mirror as you said it."

He was right about that. She remembered looking in the mirror while she was reading the book, waiting for Sarah to come back into the room. It played out in her mind, everything as clear as if it had only just happened. She remembered everything. Even the fact that when she spoke the words, she had not been looking at Sarah in the mirror, she had looked away from Sarah right into her own eyes.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Jareth woke her from her thoughts, shaking her arm gently. "There you are, thought Id lost you already, that wouldn't be good."

Her brain was still working overtime. If what he said was true, and she had in fact wished herself away by looking in the mirror, then she could wish herself back, right? Quickly she jumped from her seat and ran to where the door had been. She felt along the wall to see if it was hidden but she found nothing.

__

'Maybe I don't even need a mirror?'

She turned back to face Jareth and walked back over to him still she was standing right next to his chair. "I wish you would send me home." She spoke clearly, so he would not miss it. Nothing happened, he didn't even move. "I wish the Goblin King would take me home, right now!" She said again, her voice raising slightly. "Go on then. Send me home! I wished to go home so you have to send me home!"

Finally he moved, rising from his seat and walking round to Lucy. She backed away as far as she could until she reached the wall and could go no further. Jareth smirked and moved closer, his head dipping low so he could whisper in her ear. "My dear Lucy. You are home."

--

****

Don't you just love cliff hangers! XD Next chapter really soon!


	5. Nothing Is As It Seems

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

They stood together for what seemed to Lucy like hours, but could only have been a few minutes at most. Lucy was frozen against the wall, not daring to move. Jareth was stood in front of her, his arms brushing hers gently as he leaned against the wall.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Lucy stuttered, trying to regain what little control she had in the situation. It was hard to think straight with him stood so close to her, he just smelt so good. Like honey, and cinnamon and peaches all in one. "This isn't my home." She tried to slip under his arm but he dropped it lower so she couldn't move. "Just get out of my way. If you wont help me Ill find my own way back." She pushed against his chest but he would budge. She pushed his arm and he swung it round to let her go. He had to let her try.

"Ok, Ill let you find your way back." Lucy smiled and turned towards him. "But…" Her smile dropped, she knew there would be a catch somewhere. "You have to find the door first." He smirked as she started looking round the room, searching every wall for any signs of a door. She couldn't see one.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said as she ran to one wall, tracing her finders along it. "There are no doors, they disappeared. How am I supposed to find the door if I cant see it?" She turned around to walk back along the wall but walked right into Jareth. He chucked as she stumbled back, her cheeks flaming red.

"You aren't looking properly. Not everything has to make sense you know, and here things rarely do." That was her weakness, he realised now. She had to have everything organised, and had to know that everything was going to plan. Everything had to make sense to her, and if it didn't it stressed her out. This would be fun.

She ran to another wall and began doing the same as before, tracing her hands along every bit of the wall she could reach. "I am looking properly, there are no doors here. You tricked me Goblin King!"

"I did no such thing, your not looking in the right place." This caught her attention. She stopped what she was doing and walked slowly over to him. "I never said the door would be along the wall."

She looked confused. "Where else would a door be?"

Once again Jareth closed in on her, sweeping round her until he was stood behind her, his arms resting along hers. "My dear Lucy." He whispered in her ear. "This is the Labyrinth, where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems."

She moved away from him, determined not to be distracted. _'If its not along the walls then where else would it be?'_ She honest couldn't think of why a door wouldn't be on the wall. _'Unless, of course, it's a trap door! But where would he hide a trap door away from me?'_ She stood for a moment, scanning the floor now for anything that looked different. Then she spotted it. A bit of the floor that was a different colour to the rest, a bit cleaner she suspected. It was under a huge chair in the corner of the room, and there was no way she could move it on her own. She tried though, she ran over and started to pull on the arm of the chair but it wouldn't budge. She stopped, her chest heaving with each ragged breath that emerged from her lips. "This is it isn't it? Just tell me yes or no, I don't want to waste my time and energy if it isn't." She managed to say between breaths.

Jareth was surprised she had noticed it, but rules were rules and she had found the door, he had to let her know. "Clever Lucy. Yes, it is."

"And how do I move this?" She gestured towards the chair and Jareth smirked. He wouldn't tell her that, then it would be far too easy. "Ok, Ill work it out on my own." She said after a few minutes silence. Once again she started pulling and pushing it from every direction, but it wouldn't move at all. She was about to give up when she sat on the chair and heard the hollow sound it made. "Of course!" She exclaimed, jumping up off the chair and kneeling down in front of it, moving her hands over the seat. "Nothing is what it seems, I don't need to move the chair, the chair is the door, am I right?"

Again, Jareth was shocked. How had she figured that one out? "Yes." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off her as she worked her nails along each crevice. Finally she pulled up the seat and jumped up, clapping her hands together.

"Yes! Now can you send me home?" She looked over at him expectantly as he walked towards her, a smirk already plastered across his face. This meant trouble.

"I never said I would send you home if you found it. I said I would let you find your way. You haven't finished yet."

"What?! You only said I had to find the door!" Her eyes were wide and her frown deepened. Already Jareth didn't like that frown, he wanted to see her smiling.

"Yes, but now you have to find your way out of the castle. And let me tell you, sometimes its more confusing that it is outside. It all depends on whether you actually _want_ to get out or not." He looked down the hole that was now in the chair and smirked. "The Escher room, my favourite."

"The what room?" Lucy looked down too and saw lots of sets of stairs, all going in different directions, coming out from the walls and ceiling. _'This is mad, I have to get through here?!' _"So your saying if I make it out of this room, I can go?"

He smiled properly for the first time and Lucy decided she liked that far more than his smirk, it was friendlier. He lifted one leg and put it over the edge of the hole, then lifted the other and did the same before slipping down through the chair. Lucy looked down and saw him stood looking up at her from the top of the stairs. It looked like it was a long way down, but she had to try or she would be stuck in this room. She did the same as he did and lifted her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the hole. It frightened her to think of how far down it went, but then she started to think of it like a trap door of a stage. She had been down one of the many times before, and the drop had never bothered her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the theatre back home, thinking mostly of sitting on the edge of the trapdoor. As she was just about to slide herself down, she felt Jareth pulling her down and screamed as she landed in his arms bridal style.

"I cant wait forever you know, I have stuff to do." He chuckled at her protest.

"Well send me home and you can go and do what you need." She stopped, wriggling her legs in midair. "And put me down too."

He smirked and she looked away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

__

'Why does he look so sexy when he does that? Hang on, WHAT THE HELL AM I? HE'S KIDNAPPED ME FOR GODS SAKE! I really shouldn't be thinking that about him!'

"Just as I was getting comfortable." He dropped her legs but kept his arm behind her back, keeping her close to him as her feet slid to the floor. She stayed there for a moment with him wishing she would just stay there forever but eventually she did move.

"So which door is it? Or can you not tell me?" Her voice was higher than it normally was and her cheeks were still bright red, if possible they were even brighter than before.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was looking down all the stairs to a door right at the bottom. "There, that door leads out into the main part of the castle." He let go of her, expecting her to start running down the stairs to the door, but her next move surprised and scared the hell out of him.

She jumped.

Jareth got to the edge just a moment too late to catch her, and she began falling down and down and down.

"LUCY!"

--

****

Hehe, Im evil, another cliff hanger! Writing the next chapter now! x


	6. Rules and Revelations

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just done. Logic left her and jumped off the edge, so obviously she jumped straight after it. Now she had no idea how she would stop herself without getting seriously hurt in the process. She shot her hands out as she came towards some stairs but only grabbed thin air, she was too far away to reach. She wished logic would come back to her, then she might be able to figure out what to do next.

She didn't have chance to think about it before the reality of the situation came hurtling towards her, literally. She closed her eyes tight and prepared herself for a lot of pain.

Nothing happened. She just stopped in midair. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her as Jareth's voice filled her head.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She wasn't sure if he sounded more angry or…scared. But why would be he scared?

"No, I just wanted to get down here quick." Lucy said meekly. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet, afraid of what she might see in his. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"More like you were thinking at all!" Her eyes flew open at the anger in his voice and she looked straight into his. He didn't look angry. "How could you be such a stupid girl? I thought you were smarter than that Lucy."

Now she was angry. She kicked her legs until finally he let them go and let her slip to the ground, before pulling herself away from him. "Well I got to the door. Send me home."

"Your not going back aboveground!" Jareth yelled. It shocked even himself and he felt his heart sink as she took a step away from him. _'Great, another one that's scared of me!' _

"But…you said I could go home?" Lucy sounded like she was about to cry, and in the current situation, Jareth wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Lucy, you are home."

"No Im not!" She shouted, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "This place is not my home! My home is with my family, and my friends. You are not family or friend." That last remark hurt, but he tried not to show it. "Please. Please just send me back."

"I cant." He stepped forwards and took her hand, transporting them to the throne room. He sat down in his throne with his legs over the side, as usual. "Your meant to stay here. This is your home."

"Because I wished myself away? But I didn't know about that! How was I supposed to know it was real? I thought it was just a play Sarah had!"

"Its not as simple as that. You weren't meant to find the book. You weren't meant to be here yet, but now you're here I cant let you go."

"Why thought?" She sat down on the floor, ignoring the dust and feathers and whatever else may be there. "Why cant you send me home, where I want to be?"

"Lucy, like I have said many times, this is your home."

"But I don't know what you mean…"

Jareth got off the throne and joined Lucy, sitting next to her on the floor. "Theres something you don't know about yourself. Well, a lot you don't know actually." She didn't speak so he carried on. "Your not who you think you are Lucy. Have you ever felt like you don't belong?"

She looked away and answered softly. "Maybe a few times. But what does that have to do with this?"

"That's because you don't belong. Not there anyway. You belong here, with people like you."

"Are you trying to say Im a fairy?" There was a note of laughter in her voice.

"Your Fae. You were sent aboveground when you were born, there was a treat against your life and your parents wanted you to be safe, and that was the safest place for you." He looked up and saw a silent tear running down her cheek. "On your 25th birthday, you would have been brought back here with full knowledge of who you are, and everything would have fallen into place. They didn't plan on you finding that book."

"This doesn't make sense." Jareth smiled. She said that so often. "I have parents, I have family at home."

"Think of it like…adoption. They're your family, but there is no blood link."

Suddenly Lucy stood up, wiping tears from her face. "I don't believe you. Your just trying to trick me into staying."

"There is no way you can go back now." Jareth stood too and walked towards her, reaching his hand out to comfort her but she slapped it away.

"Stop it!" She started hitting his chest with no effect, he just stood and waited for her to stop. "Just stop it! Leave me alone! I don't belong here! I don't want to be here! Just send me home!" She showed no signs of stopping any time soon so Jareth quickly took hold of her hands and whispered a Fae incantation. She fell limp into his arms and he carried her back to her room. She would feel better after some sleep. Maybe things would make more sense. Maybe.

--

Sarah was still trying to figure out what to do, how to get Lucy back. There was something not right about it all thought. Like why the book had been out in the first place. She was sure she didn't put it out, and Toby wouldn't have known where to find it. Now it was nowhere in sight. Maybe Jareth took that too.

They had decided to go to Lucy's house, just to see if they were going crazy and she had gone home. It was a long shot but they had to try. Toby came running into the room ready to go and they left. Eric wasn't up yet so they left a note for him saying they were going to find Lucy. It was a long bus ride there and it only felt longer now.

Toby broke the silence for the first time as they got off the bus. It wasn't far now till they were at her house. "What if she's not there?"

"Then we go back. She'll turn up, she might have gone to Jeff's or something." Sarah's voice was quiet. She knew where she was. She also knew there was no way of getting her back.

Toby opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it. She knew what he was going to say, but neither of them wanted it to be true.

They got to her house about ten minutes later, and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes Sarah knocked again. This time it worked, she heard footsteps and the inside door opened. Lucy's Mum opened the door and stepped through, looking at them with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Can I help you?"

"We need to speak to your daughter, is she here?" Toby said, Sarah was silent. Something wasn't right.

"Ill just get her." She stepped back into the house and Toby smiled up at Sarah, only to frown again moments later when Brianna stepped outside.

"Hi?" Now she had the same look as her mother, and it made Sarah feel uncomfortable.

"We need to speak to Lucy if she's in." Toby said, ignoring the look on both their faces.

"Lucy? Im sorry I think you have the wrong house." Brianna started to go back inside but Sarah spoke up and stopped her.

"No, we don't. Please, if Lucy is here we really need to talk to her."

"No one called Lucy lives here. You have the wrong house." She stepped inside and shut the door, leaving Toby and Sarah stood on the porch wondering what the hell was going on.

They got back on the bus and went home, feeling tired and distressed and just wanting to sleep. When they got back Eric was finally awake and cooking breakfast. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting.

"Hey kids. Ready for breakfast?" He looked at them sitting silently and wondered what was going on. "I got your note. Who's Lucy?"

Sarah's head shot up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean who's Lucy?"

Eric looked confused. "I mean it exactly how it sounds. You've never mentioned a Lucy before."

"Dad how can you say that, she was here last night!" Sarah was starting to get worried. First her own sister didn't know her, now her Dad was acting like he didn't know her.

"Well it was nice of you to let me know. What have I told you about…"

"You made dinner for her!"

"I made dinner for you and Toby. Sarah what's got into you today? Are you feeling ok?"

Sarah buried her head in her hands, trying to make sense of everything. When she had wished Toby away, did everyone forget them while they were gone? "No Dad, Im not feeling ok." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "My best friend has gone missing, and no one seems to give a crap! Am I supposed to feel good about that?!" She scrapped back her chair, knocking it over as she stormed from the room and upstairs.

There had to be someway to get her back. But how?

--

****

Bit of a weird place to end it I know, but I didn't know what else to write. Next chapter soon! XD


	7. A New Life

****

As you would notice if you've read my other Labyrinth stories, the characters all link to each story. Well Im introducing some of my characters from 'Im Here', Jareth's brother and his wife, it shall all be clear later!

****

As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

Jareth was getting worried. It had been three days, and Lucy still hadn't woken up properly. Something was happening. Something he couldn't control, and he hated not being in control. Then he had an idea.

"Wyatt!" He shouted as he entered his throne room. A moment later his brother appeared behind him. Wyatt was older than Jareth, so he would know what to do…right?

"You bellowed?" As usual he sat down on Jareth's throne, getting himself comfortable.

"She's here." Was all Jareth had to say. Wyatt stood and walked across the room to where his brother was standing.

"She's here? Is that a good or bad thing?" He thought it was Sarah they were talking about.

Jareth didn't know about his brothers confusion so he carried on. "I don't know. Something is happening Wyatt. She's been asleep for three days, I cant wake her."

"Maybe she's just tired." Jareth was silent but the look on his face said more than words. "Ok maybe not. Can I see her?"

Jareth led him up the stairs to the room and opened the huge door. As he walked into the room he stepped aside to let Wyatt in. Jareth stayed by the door as Wyatt walked quickly over to the bed.

"Lucindra?! Jesus Jareth, I thought you were talking about Sarah!" He was trying to wake Lucy as he spoke, but everything he tried did nothing. "How long did you say she's been like this? Three days?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with her Wyatt?"

Wyatt stood and joined Jareth at the other side of the room. "I don't know, I cant work it out. What's she doing here anyway? She's not meant to be back for a few months yet."

"She was at Sarah's, she found the book and wished herself away." Jareth walked away and sat next to the bed, taking her hand in his.

"She wished herself away? Why?"

"She didn't mean to. Aboveground she is an actress, with Sarah, and she found the book and thought it was just a play."

"Have you told them? That she's here I mean?" Jareth was silent. "Ill take that as a no."

"She doesn't remember anything, she doesn't know who she is. If I called them now it would just make things worse for her." He was still watching her, hoping she would wake up soon and stop him worrying.

"Maybe they could help." Jareth was silent again so Wyatt carried on. "There must be something we can do."

"I have tried everything!" He rose from his seat, letting go of Lucy's hand as he did. He was about to speak again when he noticed the look on Wyatt's face and turned around.

Her eyes were open. Wide open. But she was just staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Lucy?" Jareth was at her side again, his voice deep but laced with concern as he slipped his hand in hers. Her eyes closed again as she started screaming. It wasn't a normal scream thought. It was the sort of scream that could break glass in a second, and they had to cover their ears to drown out the sound. After a few seconds it stopped. Something was definitely happening to her. "Amy!" Wyatt shouted as Jareth took Lucy's hand again. A woman appeared behind them. She was tall, with long curly blonde hair that reached almost down to her hips. She walked straight over to Lucy, knowing already why she had been called.

"How long?" Amy said, looking at Jareth briefly before looking back at Lucy.

"Three days." Wyatt said before Jareth had the chance.

"Three?! You should have called me sooner!" She lifted Lucy's arm to pull her up but it just slipped though her hand. "Lucindra can you hear me?" Amy put her hand against Lucy's cheek and felt how cold she was.

"How does she know who she is?" Jareth asked Wyatt. Wyatt just rolled his eyes.

"She knows a lot more than you give her credit for." He stepped forward and put his hand on her cheek too. "What's happening Amy? Why wont she wake up?"

"She cant cope with this. Not yet." She lifted her hand to Lucy's forehead and closed her eyes. "Being here is making her remember everything, but its too soon, she's not ready for this."

"What can we do?" Jareth spoke up finally. "There must be a way to help her?"

"Theres nothing we can do now but wait for her to wake. It should be over soon."

"But isn't there something we can do, something that will wake her up now?" He moved towards her but Amy stopped him.

"She just needs to rest. If we try to wake her now who knows that will happen. When she's ready she'll find you."

Amy pulled them all out of the room and whispered an incantation that would only allow the door to be opened once Lucy had woken up. She couldn't have Jareth going in again and trying to wake her, it would only make things worse. She disappeared with Wyatt leaving Jareth alone again and wondering what to do while he waited. He decided to go to his study and see if anything needed doing in there. He found a pile of paperwork that should have been done last week so he started on that.

He didn't have to wait long. A few hours later Lucy appeared in front of his desk, looking more than a little bit flustered. She looked around her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Jareth chuckled. It would take her a while to get used to her magic.

"That was weird." She said as she sat down in the large chair opposite him. "I was thinking 'Where the hell is Jareth?' and then I was here?"

"How are you feeling?" He leant towards her, the paperwork left forgotten once again.

"My head hurts." She scrunched up her nose and rubbed forehead, trying to still the ache that was there.

Jareth slipped his gloves off as he rose from his chair and walked around Lucy. He started running his hands through her hair slowly. "Better?"

"Much better, thanks." He sat back down and leant back in the chair, Lucy did the same. "How long was I out?"

For a moment Jareth wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, but then he decided that she should know. "Three days."

"Well I have always been good at sleeping." To his surprise she smiled, for the first time since she had been there. "Is it alright if I go for a wander, stretch my legs a bit? I need some fresh air I think."

"Sure."

She started walking towards the door but stopped as she reached for the handle. "How do I get out?" She said as she turned to look back at Jareth.

"Wish to be in the garden, and you will be. It might help to look out there first." He pointed behind him to the balcony and got up to stand there. She joined him and looked out across the Labyrinth and the garden.

"I just wish to be there? Is it really that easy?" She leaned over the edge and looked right below them .

"Yes, its really that easy. Once you get used to it you wont even have to wish, you'll just be there."

"Ok, here goes." She closed her eyes tight and a second later she disappeared. Jareth looked into the garden but couldn't see her anywhere. Then he heard the door behind him. "Lets try that again shall we." She came back over to the balcony and looked out before closing her eyes and disappearing again.

Jareth laughed as she walked back through the study door. "Third time lucky." He said through his chuckles. She was about to say something back but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Just concentrate." She closed her eyes again and disappeared, and this time when he looked over the edge he could see her stood in the middle of the garden. "Told you, third time lucky!" He couldn't hear what she shouted back, but he could hear her laughing as she made her way through the garden.

This was definitely going to be fun!

--

**Im not too sure if this chapter actually makes sense, I tried though. I just needed to get some more info into it and get my characters in somehow, please review and let me know if it worked.**

**xx**


	8. Elven Princess

********

As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

It had been a few hours since she had woken up, and Lucy was still wandering round the garden. There was so much to see, and it was all so beautiful. She had walked around the main garden twice already, and had decided it was her favourite. It was filled with flowers that she had never seen before and to her they were the most amazing things she had ever seen. They were so bright, with a slight glittering glow as they moved in the wind. She could smell them, a brilliant sweet smell drifting towards her. She chose to sit in the middle of the garden where it was peaceful so she had a chance to think, but she didn't get much silence.

"Hello sleepy head." Amy said as she appeared behind Lucy, making her jump. "You feeling ok?"

"Umm…yeah Im fine thanks." Lucy stopped for a moment. "Not being rude or anything, but who are you?" She was sure she hadn't seen her around the castle and yet there was something about her, something that made her feel like she knew her.

Amy's eyes grew wider. "Sorry, Im terrible like that, I always forget to introduce myself." She held her hand out to Lucy. "Im Amy, Queen of the Fairies."

"Do you mean Queen of the Fae?" Lucy looked confused.

"Something like that I guess." Amy laughed, sitting down next to Lucy. "Has Jareth not told you anything yet?"

"I wanted to explore." She smiled and carried on. "Im not to sure what's going on to be honest. I don't quite know why Im here."

"Well your not meant to be, not yet anyway, did he not even tell you that? Men are useless!" She laughed again and flicked her long blonde hair away from her face. "Fairies are just one type of Fae, one race. There are five all together." Lucy still looked confused so she carried on. "Ok, so there's the five races; Fairies, Goblins, Mermaids, Dragons and the Elves. Then there's the Seelie, they rule over the races in cities all over the Underground. As you probably already know Jareth is the Goblin King."

"And you're the Fairy Queen?"

"Yeah."

Lucy stopped for a moment, trying to think things through properly in her head. "Who am I?"

"Im not entirely sure, but I think you're one of the Elven Princesses. You'll have to ask Jareth, or Wyatt, he'll know."

"Who's Wyatt?"

"Jareth brother." Amy smiled and started laughing. "And he's here now, shall we go find him?"

Lucy looked around them and couldn't see anyone else in the garden. "How do you know he's here?"

"Did you not feel that? Change in the wind? Well I guess you haven't figured it all out yet, you will soon enough, I managed it." She stood up and straightened out her dress, wiping away dust and stray blades of grass. "Now, have you worked out transportation yet?"

"Oh! Yes I have!" Lucy jumped up next to Amy looking confident, but then she looked confused again. "I think I have anyway, Im still a bit rusty."

"Took me ages to learn just that! So are you ok to find your own way? Or should I take you?"

"Umm…Ill try it on my own."

"Ok, see you in there." Amy smiled before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

_'Right. I can do this…I think.' _Lucy thought as she stood alone in the garden. _'Maybe I should just walk. No don't be stupid, that could take ages. Concentrate.'_ She closed her eyes and silently wished she was with Jareth. Feeling the air move around her as she had done before, she opened her eyes.

Nope, didn't work. She was in another part of the garden.

She tried again, closing her eyes tight and trying to concentrate harder.

Nope, back where she was before.

'Third time Lucky.' Jareth's voice rang through her head. _'Yeah, third time lucky!'_

This time, she made it. She appeared in the middle of the throne room. Jareth was smiling at her, but she wasnt sure if it was because he was happy to see her or because she was making a fool of herself?

"Hey! There you are, I was about to send out a search party." Amy laughed from across the room.

_--_

****

Sorry people, Ive had a really loooong day so I haven't been able to finish this and I know its really really short, but I wanted to post it and see what you think of it so far. Im not sure I like it, I think I need to add a bit more description but let me know what you think! I will update it tomorrow before/after college, when I get any time on the comp really. XD Thanks xx


	9. On My Own

********

Ok. So that last chapter was way way way too short! And I havent updated in a while (a while for me anyway! Usually I try at least 3 times a week!!) so Im gonna try to get a few chapters out today, if I get time. I am writing them like right now so it shouldn't be too long to wait. I really hope you like it! XD

As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

'Third time Lucky.' Jareth's voice rang through her head. _'Yeah, third time lucky!'_

This time, she made it. She was stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Hey! There you are, I was about to send out a search party." Amy laughed from across the didn't know what to do, or say. Who were the other people in the room? Jareth and Amy she knew, but there were two other people she didn't know, a man and a woman. The man was tall with short dark hair, whereas the woman had long hair that seemed to flick out as she moved. Lucy felt uncomfortable but as usual she tried to act like nothing was bothering her. "You should have done!" She said, her voice high and bubbly. _'Was that really me?!'_ "I would have got here quicker." She looked towards the strangers and smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way.

"Hi!" Said the woman, smiling brightly. _'She looks familiar?'_

"I told them you would probably be a while, they wouldn't listen." Jareth voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to look at him. He was talking to the man now, but looking straight at her.

"Who are they?" It came out before Lucy could stop herself. _'That sounded so rude!!! Or am I imagining it? Did it sound rude?'_

The woman walked, no bounced over to where Lucy was stood, the smile still glued to her face. "Im Marianna and that's Wyatt."

She had heard that name before. "Wyatt? Jareth's brother?"

"Yeah, and mine. I thought she was human?" Marianna said, turning her head to the side and looking at Lucy, like she was examining her.

"It's a long story, and one that even Lucy doesn't know about yet. If you go now, I can explain it all to her." He hated trying to get rid of them all but Jareth knew she wouldn't be able to understand properly if they were distracting her, and he knew they would. It was all just so complicated!

"Jeeze! If you want us to go just say so!" Suddenly Marianna's calm attitude disappeared as she turned to her brother.

"I was trying to be nice." Jareth snapped back.

"Ok I can solve this, Ill go." Lucy shout out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of it all. Although really she already was, it was her they were arguing about. She started to run down the corridor, trying to find her way back out into the garden and failing miserably. As she turned another corner she ran straight into Jareth.

"Why don't you just wish yourself out?" He sounded almost amused and she looked up to see that familiar smirk across his face.

"Because…I don't know. I didn't think of that." She took a step back as he stepped towards her.

"Well you'll have to get used to it sooner or later. If it were me, if prefer it to be sooner."

"I don't want to get used to it, I just want to be me again. This isn't me."

Jareth sighed loudly. "This is the real you Lucy."

"This isn't me." Then she had a thought. "I wish I was with Sarah!" She shouted out, a smile spreading across her face. She could do this…couldn't she? Before she had a chance to think about it anymore, there was a bright light that almost blinded her and she rose her hand up to shield her eyes. After a moment it stopped, but she didn't dare put her arm down. _'What if it didn't work? Where am I now?'_

"Lucy?!" She heard Sarah's voice and her arm dropped like a stone. _'It worked!!'_

"Oh my god it worked!" Lucy shouted, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Lucy what the hell is going on? Did he let you go?" Sarah blurted out, tears streaming down her face.

"Not exactly."

"What?! But then…how?"

"I don't know. They said Im one of them, that I was sent here when I was born so I didn't die, but cos I wished myself away he wouldn't send me back. But then something happened, and I have magic Sarah! This is just some fucked up dream isn't it? Please tell me it's a fucked up dream?" She fell back onto the bed in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds and then opened them. She did this a few times, muttering obscenities each time nothing happened.

"I really hope so Luce. But something is definitely going on. Your family don't remember you! And my Dad, he doesn't know who you are either!"

Anger sparked through her. "They don't remember me? What like I just disappeared?"

"Luce, you DID just disappear!" Sarah shouted back. There was definitely something different about them now. They never argued like this, that's why they had stayed friends for so long.

"It wasn't my fucking fault! It was that stupid book!!" Lucy threw her arms out towards the vanity table where she had found the book, and suddenly the mirror smashed into a million pieces. Sarah screamed, ducking to avoid the shards as they spun around the room.

"What the fuck?!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room. There was glass everywhere, and she had done that. Her anger had broken the mirror. "Im sorry, I haven't got them under control yet." She looked around as saw Sarah stepped away from her. She sat down next to the vanity and pulled her knees up against her chest, resting her head on top. "I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what to do." He breaths were coming out in great shuddering sobs now as Sarah edged closer.

"Its ok Luce. Your back now, its ok." Sarah put her arm around her shaking friend, wondering what she was going to do. She didn't know if it was going to be ok or not. She really didn't know.

"No, its not ok. He'll make me go back there, I belong there he said."

"You don't, you belong here. And I wont let him take you!" Her arms tightened around Lucy but she just pushed her away.

"You said that before, but he still took me. You cant stop him Sarah." Lucy said as she got up and walked away. "I have to figure this out on my own." And then she was gone.

--

**Next chapter very very soon, writing it now! You know you wanna review this! XD**


	10. Take Me Home

********

Ok. So that last chapter was way way way too short! And I havent updated in a while (a while for me anyway! Usually I try at least 3 times a week!!) so Im gonna try to get a few chapters out today, if I get time. I am writing them like right now so it shouldn't be too long to wait. I really hope you like it! XD

As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD

Enjoy!

NJEverlove!

XD

xx

--

Jareth appeared moments too late, Lucy had already gone. Sarah stared back at him as she collected glass from around the room, careful not to cut herself. "What the hell happened here?" He said, making his way over to her.

"Lucy happened." She continued picking up the broken pieces of her favourite mirror. How could she explain this to her Dad? It was everywhere!

"Do you know where she's gone? Did she say anything?" He didn't get an answer so he pulled her up to look at him. "Sarah this is important!"

Sarah pulled herself away from him, trying to piece things back together in her head. "She said she had to figure it out on her own. What have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything, she just remembered who she was."

"She knows who she is!" Sarah screamed, throwing down all the pieces of glass she had just collected. "She is Lucy Harris! She always has and always will be Lucy Harris no matter what you do or say to her Jareth!"

"No you don't…" His words were cut short as Sarah's hand flew up and she slapped him sharp across the face.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand! Just understand this **Goblin King**, you took her away once, I wont let you do it again."

"If she is found here it wont be me taking her away, and those who do wont be as kind to her as me."

"You? Kind?"

"Sarah, there are those who wish to kill her, for just being who she is. Unless I find her now then we both loose her. Forever."

Jareth watched as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "But…that's not fair."

"Please don't start this again." He held back the urge to smile, this was not the time. "Where will she have gone? Was there anything you said before she went?"

"I…I told her that her family don't remember her. That's why she did this." Sarah looked around her at the broken glass. "She didn't mean to, I hope so anyway."

"Will she have gone home?" Sarah was silent. "Sarah. Will she have gone home? This is important."

"She might have done but…" Before she could finish her sentence, Jareth had disappear, leaving behind nothing but a small cloud of glitter dust.

--

Lucy appeared in her own room and stumbled onto her bed. It had been a shaky landing and she wasn't even sure she would end up in the right place. But now she was here, she didn't know what she was going to do. If Sarah was right and they didn't remember her, then they would freak out when they found her. If Sarah wasn't right, then they would still freak out at her for not telling them where she was. She couldn't win either way, so she decided to stay in her room, trying to be as quiet as she could be.

Her room looked just like she had left it, which made her believe they hadn't forgotten her. If they had, wouldn't they have changed all of it? She walked across the room and sat on her rocking chair in the corner of the room. Then she spotted something on her bedside table. Her script for Jekyll & Hyde. She had forgotten all about it, and wondered what they were going to do with her not in it. Jeff had told her that she was too good to let anyone else play her part, so he wouldn't be very happy about someone else having to do it. Then she wondered what Sarah had told them all.

She walked back across the room to sit back on her bed, bringing the script with her. While she was flicking through the pages, she saw the play flicking through her mind. Then she stopped, at a song that was her favourite and seemed to fit her life right now, and exactly how she felt. The tune played in her head and she started singing softly to herself.

__

"Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am.  
Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.

It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am."

Jareth appeared in the darkened room behind Lucy. He could hear her singing, and found it to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

__

"Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?"

He moved around to stand in front of her, and her eyes widened as she finished her song with tears starting to trickle down her face.

_"Nobody knows.  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am..."_

"Lucy…" Jareth stepped forward to try and comfort her, but she held her hand out to stop him.

"Don't." Lucy wiped her face quickly. She wasn't one to let people see her crying, and she wasn't about to change now. "Just don't fill my head with your psycho-babble-bullshit, ok. I know I cant stay."

"Im sorry. If there was any way you could stay then I…"

"One more thing." She interrupted. "Do they remember me? Sarah said they don't, I just need to know."

"No, they don't. To them you never even existed. Im sorry."

"Stop bloody saying your sorry! Its getting annoying. I thought you were meant to be mean and frightening?" She saw him smirk and decided she rather liked it. She wouldn't tell him that of course, his ego was big enough.

"Only when the occasion calls for it." Jareth watched as she pilled a few items into a bag. A few books, a lot of clothes and items of jewellery, and a tatty looking teddy on top of it all. "What's all that?"

"My stuff. You really expect me to go anywhere without it?"

"So your not going to argue with me about going back?" He looked sceptical, like this was all a big joke. He was expecting a temper tantrum and yet she was ready and willing to go, without a fight?

"Nope." She turned around, a small smile set into her face. "Take me home."

--

********

I hope this makes up for my lack of updating! I will try to have another one up tomorrow for you all so please review these two and let me know what you think before I carry on. Im not gonna carry it on if you think its rubbish, I like to keep my readers happy! XD


	11. Taking Control

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"So your not going to argue with me about going back?" He looked sceptical, like this was all a big joke. He was expecting a temper tantrum and yet she was ready and willing to go, without a fight?

"Nope." She turned around, a small smile set into her face. "Take me home."

This shocked him even more, making him struggle to get his words out properly. "You…You want to leave now? Do you not even want to say…goodbye? Not even to Sarah? There's a chance you may never see her again."

She turned away from him them, hiding her emotions again. There was a photo of her and Sarah and Toby on her bedside table. It was from Sarah's birthday, when they had gone out with Toby to a theme park. Toby loved it, it was the first time going to a theme park and he couldn't get enough. She walked over to it and picked it up. "There's nothing here to hold on to." She put the photo down, the picture flat against the hard wood of the bedside table.

Jareth walked over to stand next to her, picking the photo up and slipping it gently into her bag, trying hard not to let her notice. She would change her mind, and she would want this to remember them. He knew it. He felt her hand grab his and smiled. Maybe she didn't think he was a monster after all. "Ok then, lets go."

--

"You have to try and control it!" Jareth laughed across the room. He was trying to teach Lucy how to use her powers properly, but it was a completely hopeless task that they had been trying for weeks now. They practiced in a bare room, having learnt from the first time that a room filled with breakable objects was really not a good plan, unless you wanted them all to be broken!

Her powers fed from her emotions, and anger seemed to be the strongest one at the moment so everyone tried as hard as they could to not get her angry. It didn't work half the time thought, someone always did something stupid. After so long avoiding it thought, they have to help her with this eventually, and as she had learnt everything else, now was the time. "Its not gonna control itself, just think of it like…like a pet! They cant control themselves, you have to control them!" Amy said from her seat by the window. This didn't seem to be working. Then she had another idea, and chuckled to herself as she spoke. "Think of it like Jareth, he needs controlling!"

Lucy chuckled along too. She had grown fond of her new friends, and she did try so hard when they tried to help her. She just couldn't get it right! "That one sounds good!"

"Concentrate Lucy!" Jareth said, his eyes wide in mock horror as he ignored Amy's comment . She really was the worst teacher for Lucy but she really didn't care, they had fun and she did learn some things…just slowly.

"Im trying, your making me laugh too much."

"Well if you get this right now we can stop for the day, you look knackered."

Lucy giggled again. "I am. Ok. Concentrate." Lucy had told her early on in her lessons that to control something, especially an emotion, you had to focus all the energy into one area. But anytime that Lucy tried to focus her memories slipped away from her, and she was left with no anger. Now she tried to remember when she was back in Sarah's room and she broke the mirror. It seemed so long ago now, yet it had only been a few weeks and her memory was still fresh, as thought it had happened seconds ago. She closed her eyes tight and tried to copy how she had been feeling when she smashed the mirror.

But nothing happened.

Lucy turned to Amy, her face scrunched up and her hands balled into fists by her side. "I cant do it!" She shouted, but as she spoke sparks flew around the room.

Jareth ducked to miss one flying right by her head and chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips. "Theres no such thing as cant. You did it!"

"I did? I did!" She started bouncing round the room as Amy sat back and laughed. She didn't understand why this was such a big deal, but that was only because she didn't have to do it herself. Her powers had come back straight away. She didn't have to learn to control them either, it just happened. "Now what?" Lucy said after she stopped jumping.

Amy jumped up from her seat and came towards Lucy. "Now I have to go, such a busy girly I am. Ill see you two later." She looked purposely at Jareth before flashing a smile at Lucy and disappearing.

"Haven't I always said she's a bit strange?" Jareth said as he watched her go. He knew what she was trying to do, and also knew that there was no way it was going to work.

"Yes you have." Lucy said, turning to look out of the window. "And I have always agreed with you, she's not just a bit strange she's very strange. But that's what I like about her, she's not afraid to be different."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She used to be a very different person. There was a time when she was he quietest and most self-conscious person I know, now she's the loudest and most confident."

"No way." Lucy giggled, turning to look at Jareth. He didn't look like he was joking.

"Its true. She was always trying to be what people wanted her to be, changing to fit what they wanted. Now if someone tried to tell her to change I think they'd have to be able to run very very fast!" Jareth chuckled to himself and wondered what his brother must have to go through everyday with her.

She turned back and looked out over the Labyrinth. "I've always wanted to be like that, not changing I mean."

Jareth walked up behind her and looked out as well. "You are like that."

"Ha! Yeah right. Im always changing for people, doing what they want me to do. My parents especially. Even with…" She stopped herself and tried to change the subject. "So, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" She turned to walk away but he caught her arm, pulling her back to face him.

"Even with what?" His mismatched eyes bore into hers, making her loose all thought and almost telling him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She turned her head and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Lucy. Of course it matters, if its got you this upset without even saying anything then it must be something serious. Please tell me, I want to help you."

_'He cant help! But I guess there's no harm in telling him…right?' _Lucy turned back to look at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Even with my daughter."

--

**_Good enough cliff hanger? _**


	12. Rosie Turner

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"Your daughter?" Jareth said incredulously. _'Im hearing things, she doesn't have a daughter! She **cant **have a daughter!'_

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lucy half whispered, pulling herself from his arms and turning away from him.

But Jareth wasn't going to give up that easily. "Your serious? You really have a daughter?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted, before disappearing. It wouldn't take long for him to find her again but he held back for a few minutes, thinking she might come back. When she didn't come back he transported himself to where she was, finding her just as easily as he thought he would. "Jareth just leave me alone!" She shouted, ready to disappear again. But he had already thought of that and with just a whisper of a Fae incantation, no magic could get in or out, apart from his.

"I just want to talk." Jareth said, his smooth English accent dripping like honey over his words.

"Well like I've said twice now, I don't want to! Just drop it!" She started walking quickly towards the door, but it vanished before she got there. She turned back to Jareth who had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Do not defy me Lucy."

"Ill do as I bloody well want!" She stormed into the corner of the room and slumped against the wall, just waiting. "So when are you gonna let me out, or am I a prisoner now?"

"Ill let you out once you talk to me."

"I am talking!" Lucy shouted.

"You know what I mean Lucy!" Jareth shouted back. He didn't hear her reply so he turned to look at her, seeing her now crouched down on the floor, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

"You really want to know." She said through sobs. "Ok then. I was young and stupid and drunk and I guess I didn't care at that point. I didn't care what happened to me, and then something did. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I made the mistake of telling my Mother. She made me give her up. She said it was the best thing for me." She looked up, her face red with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I was 14. I was only a child myself, there was no way I could look after a baby! At least that's what she told me. I don't even know if I would have wanted her."

Jareth listened and tried to take in everything she was saying. "Why not? Why would you not have wanted her?"

There was a slight smile on her lips, but only for a second. "She looked just like her Dad when she was born. Exactly like him. I just hope she isn't like him in any other way."

"What do you mean by that?" He walked closer and sat down next to her.

Lucy was no longer crying now but she was still upset. "I mean he was a jerk! I thought I loved him, and he loved me. But that was all just a lie. When he found out about her he ended it. Said he couldn't cope with the responsibilities of a baby, he even gave me money to get rid of her. I couldn't go through with it though. It just seemed wrong."

"But why didn't you just keep her? Ive seen how you are with children, you would have been a brilliant mother."

"Jareth, I was 14. It wasn't up to me." She said in a small voice.

This made him angry. "Of course it was. Its your life Lucy, not your parents."

"You don't understand, if I'd kept her they would have thrown me out. I would have been living on the streets, with a baby, it just wasn't an option. I tried for a while, but I knew in the end I would have to give her up." She walked across the room away from Jareth, wanting to stop the conversation but somehow knowing he wouldn't stop.

But Jareth just followed her, he wasn't going to let this go easily. "You tried? So you kept her?"

She nodded and turned to face him again, wiping tears from her face. "For 7 months. We went to Sarah's, but everything was just so messed up. I just really couldn't cope, I had to give Rosie away." A fresh wave of tears began to pour down her face at the mention of her name and she dropped to the floor. Jareth was by her side within seconds, his arms surrounding her as he tried to calm her down.

"Lucy, Im sorry that you had to give her away, I know it makes you upset but holding all that in cant be that great either. If you want, Ill help you find her. Just please stop crying."

Her sobs stopped, replaces by sniffling as she lifted her head to look at him. "You would help me find her? You can really do that?"

A smirk played across his lips as he stood and offered her his hand. "I am the Goblin King, there is nothing I cant do."

As she pulled herself up, Lucy swung her arms around Jareth's neck and brought him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered. It startled him for a moment as he wasn't used to her hugging him. But after a few seconds he relaxed and hugged her back. Lucy was the first to pull away, and she did so with her cheeks bright red. "Thank you." She said again, looking away quickly. Then she had a thought. "Jareth. What if she doesn't want me? I mean, if it was me, and my Mum gave me up Im not sure Id want her." _'Id probably have been happier if my Mum gave me away!'_

"How could she not want you." _'I do._'He had grown fond of her during her time with him, and he wanted to say it, but now wasn't the time. She already had enough to deal with, he could wait. "What's her name then? I know its Rosie, but Rosie what?"

"Rosie Turner." Lucy said without even having to think. Her name was etched into her memory, never disappearing.

"Rose Eterna?" Jareth asked, suddenly thinking he had heard that name before, but where?

"Yeah, Turner was her Dads name, I didn't know what else to call her, isn't it usually the fathers name they get? But what if they've changed her name, will you still be able to find her?"

"Umm…yeah. Let me just go talk to Wyatt for a second, I wont be long." He was gone before she could argue with him. All she could do now was wait.

--

"She is Lucy's child." Jareth said as he appeared in Wyatt's study. Wyatt looked up from some papers he had been signing and looked at his brother sceptically.

"What do you mean she's Lucy's?"

"Did you not know?" The look on his face told Jareth it was a no. "I need to remember to tell you more. A child wished herself away to me 6 years ago, merely 5 years old and she had the power to summon me without the proper words any mortal used. I soon learnt that she was not a mortal, but a full Fae and she could no longer survive aboveground. She called on me to bring her back here so she could live. She is Lucy's child." Jareth finished his speech and looked at his brother, waiting for his reply.

"I think I remember you telling me something about her actually. Rose wasn't it?" Wyatt dropped his pen and walked to stand with Jareth.

"Rosie Turner, Lucy said, that's what she called her."

"Rose Eterna? But then…"

"I know! What do I do? She wants me to find her and I don't know what to tell her."

"Well there is no way she can find her, not until she wants to be found." Wyatt turned to go back to his seat but Jareth stopped him.

"Is there no way I can help?"

He thought for a moment, before retrieving a book from one of him many shelves. "There is one way…"

--

**Another cliffhanger, Im not sure I like this chapter but Im working up to something good...hopefully! XD**


	13. Rose Eterna

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

When Jareth reappeared Lucy was sat against the wall staring out of the window. She turned as she saw him and her eyes and smile widened. "Have you found her?" She pulled herself up and ran to where he was standing, waiting for his answer.

Jareth didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if Wyatt's plan was going to work but he had to give it a try. "Its going to take longer than I thought, maybe you should go for a walk in the gardens, Im sure you'll find something to do while Im busy." He tried to sound like he wasn't up to anything, but he found it really hard. His own secrets he could handle perfectly, and his own plans usually went well. But this was not his secret, or his plan, yet he was still hoping it all went well.

"Ok." Lucy said slowly, looking at him blankly. She knew he was up to something, but she didn't want to be on the end of the Goblin Kings temper if his plan didn't go how he wanted. She would go for a walk, as he insisted, and she would try to figure out what he was up to on the way. "Shall I find you later? How will I know you've found her?"

"Trust me. You'll know." With a flick of his wrist she was out in the garden.

_'What did he mean by that?'_

She turned around and all thoughts of Jareth disappeared as quickly as she did. She wasn't in the garden. Not any part that she knew anyway.

_'Where the hell has he sent me?!'_

It was much smaller than the garden she was used to, and there were a lot more flowers lining the walls. In the middle there was a large pond, reaching out to almost every edge leaving very little space for her to walk. One thing she knew for sure. She wasn't in the garden anymore. She wasn't even sure if she was in the Labyrinth anymore, or the Goblin city either. "Hello?" She shouted, hearing her own voice echo off the walls. "Is anyone here?" Again she heard nothing but her own voice. She walked the short distance to the pond and stared into it at her reflection. At least that was still normal. She bent to run her hand along the surface of the water when she saw something bright behind her. Turning, she saw a door appear where she had just walked from.

She walked cautiously over to the door, trying to figure out if it had been there before. Maybe she just missed it. Next to the door there was a large stone plague. It looked like it was very old, and she had to pull away what must have been years of dead leaved to read the inscription. It was a poem. She started to read it aloud, moving her finger along so she could read the words properly.

_"Within the reaches of this maze_

_You may discover, if you gaze_

_Beyond the spell of flowers and leaves_

_A hidden land of secret things._

_For many things are 'of a kind'_

_And those with keenest eyes will find_

_A thousand things, or maybe more._

_It's up to you to keep the score._

_A final word before you go,_

_Another thing you ought to know:_

_Past this pretty piece of prose,_

_You may find an Eternal Rose."_

Lucy stared at it for a while, reading it over and over again. She had heard this before, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. " 'Eternal Rose'. That sounds so familiar." She mumbled to herself. "What does it mean? There is no maze here, its just the garden." _'Oh great now Im talking to myself!'_ As she spoke the wind picked up, blowing around her and shaking everything in the garden. "Is that it? There's something beyond the flowers." She reached through past the flowers and felt her fingers brush against solid wall. "But there's just the wall?"

"You underestimate us Lucy." Said a voice behind her. Lucy span around in shock to face whoever had spoken. There was a tall woman stood before her, with long black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her. Lucy was mesmerised for a moment, staring into her eyes.

"Us?" She said at last. "What do you mean? Who are you? Why am I here?" Her questions came out fast as she tried to figure out what was going on. _'This doesn't make sense!'_ Her mind screamed out to her. _'There was no one there a minute ago, where the hell did this woman come from?'_

"Yes, us. Nothing is as it seems here. You'll need to remember that if you are to succeed." The woman turned to leave but Lucy stopped her.

"Succeed at what? Look, I really don't have time for this, I don't even know why Im here. Will you take me back to the Labyrinth?"

"You are in the Labyrinth. And you are here to find something you have lost."

"But…that doesn't make any sense. I haven't lost anything."

"You have. Did Jareth not explain things to you before he sent you here?" The woman looked at her, as if trying to read her thoughts.

"No, he didn't." Lucy sat down on the grass and leaned down on her hands. "He didn't tell me anything, he just sent me out for a walk and then I ended up here. Can you tell me why Im here?"

The woman sat down next to her. "Do you know any Spanish Lucy?"

"A bit." Lucy looked up at the woman, confused.

"Do you know what 'Eternal Rose' is in Spanish?"

"Umm…No I cant remember, I didn't do a lot in Spanish." She remembered vaguely that she used to skip the lessons with Sarah to go into town.

"Eternal Rose in Spanish, is Rose Eterna."

"But that sounds like…?"

"Yes! So do you know why you're here now?"

Lucy jumped up and half-ran back to the door and the inscription. " 'Past this pretty piece of prose, you may find an Eternal Rose.' " She paused for a second and looked back at the woman. "So my Rosie is here? And all I have to do is figure out this poem?" The woman smiled and started to disappear. "But wait! You didn't tell me who you are!" She shouted to the empty garden. The woman was already gone.

Lucy looked up at the door and pushed it as hard as she could. 'Things are not as they seem.' the phrase seemed to be carried along the wind. She looked over the inscription again. _'I can do this!'_ "Im coming Rosie!!"

--

**Meh? Not sure about this one, let me know what you think and I shall try and get the next chapter out tonight! x**


	14. Of A Kind

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

__"Within the reaches of this maze you may discover, if you gaze beyond the spell of flowers and leaves a hidden land of secret things." Lucy said to herself as she walked around the small garden. She had no idea how long she had been there now, but she still hadn't figured anything out. The poem just didn't make sense. _'Unless that's what they want me to think?' _She rushed back to the inscription again and started reading over and over. "If the maze isn't behind the door…" She mused. "…and the poem mentions a hidden land behind the flowers, then somewhere along the wall is the entrance?" She asked the question as though someone was actually going to answer her. She knew no one would though, so she walked to the nearest clump of flowers. "Well, lets test my theory."

Lucy jumped into the bush and moved as close as she could to the wall. Running her fingers along that part, she decided that there was no entrance here so she started walking around, her hands moving alongside her as she walked. The wall was bumpy with flowers trailing all over it. If she had taken the time, Lucy would have noticed how beautiful everything was. But she didn't have time to be looking at her surroundings. She had a daughter to find.

--

Jareth was looking into a crystal when his brother appeared by his side. "So it worked then?" He said as he too looked into the crystal.

"She has help." Jareth said, sounding more than a little bit confused. "There was a woman there, she wasn't meant to be but I couldn't figure out who it was. She told her about the poem, and about Rose."

Wyatt did a mental double-take. "What?! But how is that possible? No one can get in there, its sealed off."

"Unless Rose knows, and she sent the woman. That's her secret place, anyone that she wants could get past that barrier. If she knows Lucy is here, and she sent the woman, then she's Testing Lucy. She's trying to work out if she actually wants her back or not."

"She's spent far too long in your Labyrinth." Wyatt chuckled. "Isn't that the whole point of yours? To see if they actually want the child back?"

Jareth smiled. He had spent so much time with Rose going over the history of the Labyrinth, and she always seemed so interested in the tiny details that he usually overlooked. Now he knew why. She had made her own Labyrinth. "Yeah, it is. There's one problem thought. If hers is anything like mine then it will reflect her feelings. The only difference from mine is that if Lucy needs me I cant help."

"Are you serious? That's stupid!"

"Im afraid that's how it works Wyatt. No one can get there unless she wants them to, and she wont want me to help her. Lucy has to do this on her own."

--

"This doesn't make any sense!" Lucy screamed as she came up to the place she had begun. She had already been around twice, just in case she missed something the first time round, but now she was nearing her third time round. "Theres meant to be something back here, but there's nothing!" Determined to make sense of it all, she started walking around again.

"Well I have to say you are persistent." Lucy jumped and turned to see the woman stood behind her. "Most people in your position would have given up by now." Her tone was different from before; colder.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy said as she untangled herself from a large array of flowers and straightened herself out.

"Calandra. You could say Im the keeper of this Labyrinth." Calandra stepped out of the bushes gracefully and watched as Lucy tumbled out beside her.

"This, is not a Labyrinth. This is a disaster waiting to happen. And what do you mean by that anyway, your either the keeper or your not, which is it?"

"You would do well to stay on my good side Lucindra, I am known to have quite a temper if you get on my bad side." It came out in the same tone, but Lucy knew it was a threat.

"Well you would do well not to threaten me, especially when my daughter is involved. Let me tell you something, I…" she was stopped mid babble by an invisible hand over her mouth.

"No, let me tell you something." Calandra came closer and Lucy saw her eyes turn red as they stared into hers, her face merely centimetres away. "Do not defy me. Do not get in my way. If you do, I shall have to punish you. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No…No we don't." Lucy managed to stutter. _'What the hell is this woman on?! Is this some sort of power-trip for her?!'_ She stepped back and tried to get her thoughts straight. "How do I get out of here? I mean, this cant be the Maze that the poem mentions, there is no Maze here."

Calandra pulled herself up and her eyes turned to the same bright blue they had been when Lucy had first seen her. She was cheerful, and helpful again too. "Look again Lucindra. Remember, nothing is as it seems."

"But there's no door, no way into any Maze." She looked over to the door near the inscription. "I know that door doesn't work. Is there another door here?" She looked at Calandra expectantly. Calandra just smiled.

"Of a kind." She said, before disappearing. Lucy stared at the spot where she had just been.

"WHAT?!"

--

**A very random place to end it I know, but I wanted to get onto the next chapter.**


	15. The Rattle

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"But there's no door, no way into any Maze." She looked over to the door near the inscription. "I know that door doesn't work. Is there another door here?" She looked at Calandra expectantly. Calandra just smiled.

"Of a kind." She said, before disappearing. Lucy stared at the spot where she had just been.

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed into the air. "What the hell does that mean?!" She knew she wouldn't get an answer, but it still calmed her slightly. "Ok, so there is a door here. A door 'of a kind' which probably means it doesn't look like a door. DAMN! Its right there, staring me in the face and I cant see it!" Her mind raced with a million riddles, just trying to figure this one out. She had definitely heard it somewhere before, but where? At school?

She walked back over to the inscription and read it again. "Many things are 'of a kind'?! Is that what she meant?" She read it again, thinking about each line before she went onto the next. " Secret things. A thousand things or maybe more. This is it! I have to find the secret things, then Ill find the door. Or maybe the secret things ARE doors, I just have to work out which one get me out of here and to Rosie."

Lucy turned and slowly surveyed the garden, careful not to overlook anything that may be what she was looking for.

As she turned her head back to the door, something sparkled in the corner of her eye. As she turned to look back she saw a dolls rattle, small and shining brightly in the sun. Cautiously, she walked over to it and picked it up. True, it was just a harmless rattle in her world, but here nothing was what it seemed. This might all be a trap. She shook it gently and it made a soft tinkling sound, taking her far away from here. To a land of dreams and memories.

--

"She's gone!" Jareth exclaimed, almost dropping the crystal as he sat up in his throne.

"What do you mean she's gone? She found it?" Wyatt asked sleepily. He was half asleep when Jareth had startled him, kicking him out of his dream state.

"I mean she disappeared! She had a rattle, and then she just vanished!"

"But that's impossible! She cant get out of there Jareth…unless…" He faded, lost in thought.

"Unless what? Wyatt!"

"Rose. This is her doing. It is the first test."

"What do you mean the first test? There are no tests!" Jareth was becoming more angry and confused, a bad combination especially for the Goblin King.

"Maybe not in your Labyrinth, yours is general. You don't pick out the people to run your Labyrinth, they pick themselves. This is specific to Lucy. This is her Labyrinth, Rose is making up her own rules as she sees fit." He stopped for a moment, puzzling something. "Tell me. The rattle, what did it look like?"

"Umm…" Jareth was stunned for a moment by his brothers discovery, but he had always been the brains of the family. "It was silver, thin thing with two bells coming off it at the top."

"Did Amy spend any time with Rose when she came?"

"Yeah, she was with her a lot. What does this have to do with Lucy?" Jareth watched as his brother disappeared for a moment.

"Draw it." He said as he reappeared, handing Jareth paper and a pencil.

"What?!"

"Jareth we don't have time for this, draw the god damn rattle! Amy!" Wyatt shouted, running a hand through his dark hair. Amy appeared within seconds of being called.

"When you spent time with Rose," Wyatt started, not even filling her in on the situation first. "did you notice a rattle by any chance?" He pulled the paper off Jareth. "A rattle that looked like this?"

Amy took the paper off him and examined it closely. "Your crap at drawing Jareth." She said. She stopped herself from giggling when she saw the reproachful glare that she got from both of them. "Yes, she had a rattle like this. She told me a few years ago she got it off her first foster family. The only nice thing they ever gave her apparently." She noticed the look that they both exchanged and decided she needed to be in on this secret. Something was going on, and she had never liked being kept out of the loop. "What's going on? Where is Lucy?"

Wyatt answered before Jareth had the chance, his voice filled with gloom. "In a whole heap of trouble."

--

Lucy landed very unceremoniously in a pile of dirty washing that smelt like it had been there for weeks, months even. She pulled herself up, coughing and spluttering at just the smell of it. _'Where the hell am I?!'_ As she was looking around the room, she noticed a cot at the far end. A child's nursery? As she walked closer to the cot, it got bigger and bigger. _'Why does everything look so huge? I feel like Ive stepped straight into Alice in wonderland!'_ She heard footsteps behind her and panicked. If anyone found her here, she would be in a worse mess than ever. She tried to find somewhere to hide, but the only things in the room were the cot, and the pile of laundry. The cot was far to high for her to reach in time, and there was no way she was going back into the laundry! There was nothing she could do.

The door opened with a bang and Lucy's breathing got faster and faster as someone walked in the room towards her. _'Oh my god! That person is huge!!' _She tried to back away but the person grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her up. She tried shouting, telling them to stop, but nothing came out. She screamed. Well that was definitely heard.

"Stop your screaming you little brat!" The person snarled in her face. "What do you want? You want food? Well tough!" She threw her back into the pile of laundry and Lucy screamed again. "What have I told you about screaming! You'll wake **him**, and then we'll both be for it." As she spoke grunting could be heard from the other room. "Now you've done it, you good for nothing little whelp!"

"What the fuck is going on here? haven't I told you to keep that baby quiet? I got work in a few hours, I want my kip!" His arm swung around and he caught Lucy in his large grubby hand. "Shut up!" He shouted, making Lucy scream more. "Give her that stupid toy, that'll shut her up."

"But I thought you wanted me to sell it, it could bring a few bob?"

"Just give the kid the rattle!" He too threw Lucy into the laundry pile. "Im going to bed."

The woman started rooting around through the pile, knocking Lucy onto the floor as she did. "Here you go Rosie, little brat! More like thistle if you ask me!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Rosie?

Im Rosie? But this place is terrible, she didn't live somewhere like this? She couldn't have. Could she?

--

**I might be able to get another chapter out tonight, if not it wont be till at least wednesday, Im going to see a play tomorrow! Anyway, please review, this story is just straight off the top of my head and I really love getting your feedback! XD**


	16. Take A Look Through Her Eyes

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"What the hell is going on?! Lucy's in trouble, what kind of trouble?" Amy shouted as she paced the room. "Someone tell me what's happened to Lucy!!"

"She wanted to find Rose, so we sent her to find her." Jareth shouted back. He had never been bested by a woman when it came to shouting, and he wasn't about to be bested now. "Rose is her daughter. And now she's testing her. She had created her own Labyrinth, her own piece of hell, to see if her Mum really wants her back or not."

"Your lying to me Jareth, Lucy doesn't have a daughter, we would have known before now."

"Its true." Wyatt said, stepping in front of Jareth. He knew his wife had a temper once she got going, but so did Jareth. The two of the battling for leadership was not something he wanted right now. "She had to give her away, that's why we didn't know. Amy, I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. What Jareth is saying is the truth."

Amy softened, looking up at Jareth and then back to Wyatt. "Well then we have to help her. What are we waiting for?"

"It is not as simple as that. Lucy is in Rose's world, her own piece of hell as Jareth so nicely put it. We cannot help her."

"But what if she really needs us? Then what?"

"Then nothing. She wanted this, we can do nothing but watch and wait."

--

_'This is crazy, Im not Rosie!'_

Lucy screamed in her mind. She looked around frantically, trying to find a way out but there was nothing. The door was shut, and there was no way she could reach the handle. She was trapped. Tears started to pour down her face, hot tears that stung her cheeks. She reached her hand up and felt her hair and whatever else stuck to her face with dirt. _'This is mad! This cant be where Rosie was living! She would never have survived here! I have to get out, before they come back'_ She pulled herself back off the pile of laundry and looked around her. Then she saw it. Shining in the corner of her eye again. The rattle! '_If it got me here it should be able to get me back…right?'_ There was only one way to find out. She reached out and grabbed hold of the rattle in her chubby baby hand, and shook it. The tinkling sound resonated in her ears, as everything around her shifted.

"Fuck!" She shouted as she landed back in the garden. Her breath was coming out in ragged coughs and she felt like she had just been winded. "Calandra!" She managed to shout before coughing again.

"You bellowed?" Calandra said as she emerged out of nowhere. "Jeeze, you look awful."

Lucy decided to ignore the comment about how she looked and continued. "What the hell was that?!" She shouted, having regained her breath now. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

She held her hands up in the air, claiming innocence. "This is none of my doing, Im just the messenger." She put her hands back down and smiled. "She just wants you to know what it was like for her."

Lucy was about to have another shouting fit when Calandra's words hit her. "That was real?"

"Oh yeah. Terrible wasn't it. Her little bit of darkness." Her smile faded and she looked away, staring into the distance. "This was just the beginning."

"But…that's horrible." Lucy's voice was barely above a whisper. She stumbled down to the floor in a heap. "I did that. I let her live that life, I made her live that life. How could I have been so stupid and heartless?" Then she heard something that really confused her. Was Calandra clapping.

"Well done." She said as Lucy looked up, a bemused expression on her face. "You passed the first test. Taking a look through her eyes. Seeing and feeling what she felt when you left her. That's the first part of what she wants you to do before you can have her back." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Im sure you can work out what happens next." She disappeared and Lucy reached out to her just a second too late, her fingers grabbing the air.

She heard the door behind her creak, and turned to see it opening fully into a huge corridor. Quickly, Lucy dragged herself up and towards the door. As she stepped over the threshold, the door slammed shut behind her. "No going back. I wasn't planning on turning back now Rosie." She said into the darkness, knowing that somewhere she would be watching and listening to her. She hoped so anyway.

--

"She's back!" Amy shouted across the room. She had been watching the garden in one of her crystals and was amazed when Lucy reappeared. "She's there, she's back in the garden." Jareth rushed over to her side and looked in himself.

"Jeeze, she looks awful!" Wyatt commented as he joined them both. Amy swatted his arm and he shut up.

'Calandra!' Lucy's scream bounced around the room.

"Ive heard that name before." Amy said, looking up at Jareth.

"So have I, a few times." Wyatt said from behind them.

"I haven't." Jareth said. "She seems like a bit of a weird character though. And her eyes, you didn't see her eyes earlier. Crimson, seriously. She was having a go at Lucy about something and her eyes were red, but then she was back to normal and her eyes changed back to blue."

"Well that makes sense, a bit. From what Ive heard, she is a Witchling Fae. They use their powers to help ease others and if it doesn't go the way they want it to, they turn nasty." Wyatt explained.

"So, if Calandra is there then she's helping Rose?" Amy said, feeling slightly confused again.

"Most likely." Wyatt said again, looking at Jareth and trying to judge his reaction. "Which means Rose's Labyrinth wont be as straightforward as we'd hoped."

--

****

This is my last chapter for tonight, I might be able to add more in the morning but its highly unlikely. Really hope you enjoy these chapters and please let me know what you think! XD


	17. It Is Time!

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

**CHAPTER DEDICATION!! Lakara Valentine - My only reviewer at the moment, but still my best! From all my stories! Thanks for all your comments!! XD**

--

Lucy had been walking through the Maze for what seemed like hours, and she found it to be quite easy. Having heard a lot about Jareth's Labyrinth she had expected this to be hard but it really wasn't. Maybe it was harder than she realised. Maybe she had missed all the right turns and had just been wandering round in circles. It was better for her not to think like that, she was getting stressed out enough already.

It scared her slightly, to think that her little 11 year old Rosie had planned all this, and had been able to show her what she had seen just hours before. She began to think that she hadn't done it herself, that she had got someone else to do it and she was waiting at the end. That made sense, Calandra was the one that always showed up, maybe she was the one doing all this. _'Great, now Im back onto the maybe's!!'_

As she told herself not to think about it too much, she came to something that made her think about a lot of things. "What the…?" She walked slowly across a small area of grass and came up against a wall, filled with pictures mostly, but scribbled and other things too. She ran her fingers across the paper, just to make sure it was real. She felt the crayon soft against her skin, compared to the rough paper and even rougher wall. Lucy looked closer at the pictures. They all seemed to be the same; a man a woman and a child. It was obvious to her that Rosie had drawn these pictures, that everything on the wall was hers.

"She is quite an artist, my little Rose." Calandra simpered. Lucy turned to look at her.

"You mean, _my_ little _Rosie._" She said, smiling as she emphasised her name. _'Why does she keep calling her Rose? That's not her name.'_

Calandra rushed forward, coming close to Lucy who backed against the wall trying to get away. "She is mine! You have yet to earn the right to call her yours!"

"Ok!" Lucy pushed her away although she didn't go easily. "So what's my next test? I assume that's why you're here?"

"You assume correctly." She walked away again and sat against the opposite wall. "Somewhere on this wall, there is something you must find in order to go onto the next test. It wont be easy, there will be a few decoys up there. But if you really want to go on then you will find the right one."

"And after this? You cant really call this a Maze so I don't know what it is."

"You will know soon enough." Calandra smiled as she disappeared, leaving Lucy once again to try and solve things for herself.

She turned back to the wall and started looking through everything. Anything that she thought were of no use, she took down and put them in a pile next to her. She was left with three pieces of paper, all of which had significant meaning to Lucy herself; there was the picture she saw earlier with the woman, the man, and the child. There was another picture of just the child, and lots of bare trees. The last was a poem, just like she had seen in the garden.

The writing was purple and very scruff, making it hard to read, but Lucy knew she still had to try, it might be her one chance to get her daughter back.

Once she had worked out what it said, she began reading it out loud as she had done with the first one.

"I face the world with a smile, no one knows what is hid inside."  
They see only happiness, they cant see the tears Ive cried.  
When I am alone I hurt, because here I do it so well.  
In front of all the watchful eyes, my heaven turns to hell.  
The judge and jury awaits me, everyone has a say.  
In a life that hangs suspended, for yet another day.  
They say that life goes on and someday Ill smile again.  
But, how do they know my pain without being where Ive been?"

As she continued to look at the paper, she noticed that it as torn at the bottom, close to where the poem ended.

"You really should be a detective." Calandra's cold voice droned quietly.

"Where is the rest of it?" Lucy said, not bothering to turn around.

"The rest of what?"

"The poem, there's more, there has to be!"

Calandra appeared next to Lucy and took the paper off her, her brows furrowing as she read the poem. "This isn't right." She mumbled, more to herself than to Lucy. "This really isn't right."

"What do you mean it isn't right? I thought you knew everything to do with this place?"

"Rose has changed it. She's ruining everything!" Calandra was shouting now, and as she looked up Lucy noticed her eyes were red. Blood red. "You! You did this!"

"What?! I didn't do anything, how could I have done this?!" Lucy tried to back away, but her feet wouldn't move. They were stuck to the ground and no matter how hard she pulled, they wouldn't budge. "Let me go Calandra!" She shouted, still trying to pull herself free.

"No! Ive waited too long for her to ruin things for me now!" Her voice was beginning to sound louder, and deeper. It sounded like a mans voice. Lucy had a really bad feeling that Calandra wasn't who she said she was. As she looked up, she found she was right. "It is time!"

--

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know I havent updated in a while, and this is really short but Ive had so much Cr*p going on at the moment and I just havent had time to write. Hopefully I will have more tomorrow, maybe even tonight. And also, I need to know what everyone thinks so far. Lakara Valentine, I love love love you for reviewing! XD Please forgive me for being a complete idiot of a writer!**


	18. Anger and Confusion

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**I have just realised that I am doing what I do with all my stories, going away from the summary! But I had some great ideas today after reading other stories. Im sorry to everyone who wants this to be a Jareth/Lucy story, but I don't think its going to work out like that. If it doesn't work out how I want it to then Ill change it back! XD as usual, let me know what you think before I go on.**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"What?!" Lucy shouted as she still struggled to move. "Its time to bloody let me go! Where is my daughter?!" She felt a sharp blow to the face and was knocked backwards, her feet pulling off the ground.

"You will not call her that! She is mine, she always will be mine!" Calandra was slowly becoming who she really was, and Lucy could see she was not a she at all. If the situation were different, and he hadn't tricked her and then just hit her, Lucy would have probably thought he was cute. His hair was deep chocolate brown and swept across his forehead, which she would have called an 'Emo fringe' had she been at home. His eyes hadn't changed at all and his face hadn't changed much apart from his now very pronounced cheekbones and the slightest hint of a beard. He was taller than he had been before, Lucy guessed he was at least 6 foot, and he towered over her as he raised to his full height, but Lucy refused to be intimidated by him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You stupid arrogant jerk!" She shouted, getting up and walking towards him. "I want her back. NOW!"

The rage inside him was apparent, as his eyes once more were blood red. "You will be silent! No one gives me orders!"

"Well I am, where is she?! I swear if you've hurt her Ill…" She trailed off as she noticed the look on his face. _'Is he crying?!'_ his eyes were no longer the red they had been just seconds ago, and his brow was furrowed. In confusion?

"I wouldn't hurt her." Was all he said. Lucy didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, then closed it after nothing came out. "She is safe."

"I want her back."

"What's done is done Lucy." He turned away from her, convinced the conversation was over as he had nothing left to say, but Lucy wouldn't give up that easily.

"I have come too far now not to get her back! Let me see her!"

He ignored her anger as he started to walk away, grabbing her wrist as he did. . "You will see her soon enough, she is waiting for us."

"Like hell am I going anywhere with you! I don't even know who you are!" She tried to pull her arm free, pinching and slapping his hand to let her go but he didn't even flinch. _'This is just bloody brilliant!'_ "You cant do this to me! I am a princess, you cant treat me this way!"

"Im just following orders, **Your Majesty**." His tone was mocking as he dropped his head in a bow towards her.

"I thought you didn't follow orders." She shot back, her voice filled with anger and distain.

"I have my moments. Sometimes things just have to be done." He looked back towards her, still dragging her along. "Even if they're hard to do."

"Hey!" She gave one last hard tug and pulled herself free, falling back onto the ground. There was a stinging pain as she landed flat on her backside but she ignored it "That was a dig at me wasn't it? Well Im sorry, but at 14 I wasn't fucking perfect ok!" Her voice softened as she straightened herself out. "If I could go back there are so many things I would do differently."

"Where are you going?" He said as she started to walk away, in the direction they had just come. "Rose is this way."

"You really think Im going anywhere with you? I don't know who you are, and I don't trust you."

"Chris. My name is Chris. Now can we please go, Rose is waiting."

Lucy stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Just because you tell me your name doesn't mean I trust you. How do I even know if it is your real name. You were Calandra before, how do I know you didn't lie to me then too. I bet there never was a Calandra."

"Calandra was my sister. She used to do all this helping people crap." Lucy cringed as she listened to him speaking in past tense. _'What? You don't have to feel crap about that, you didn't know and he's a jerk anyway!'_ "And you wont learn to trust me unless you take the chance. Isn't that what life's all about? Taking chances?"

"Not when Rosie is concerned. I should never have given her away in the first place, and I wont take any chances in getting her back."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Im taking you to Rose! That was the whole idea of this!"

"You said she was ruining things? That means this wasn't the plan to start with? Or this is still the decoy plan?"

Chris just shrugged and carried on walking. "I told her I was changing it. She obviously didn't agree with me."

"But…She's just child, why would you listen to her? I mean, you could do what you wanted and she wouldn't be able to do anything." Lucy was really confused. If he had wanted to change things, why didn't he just do it?

"I wouldn't do that. The plan was to make things really difficult for you, make you give up and then send you back. She changed it, meaning we're back to the original plan."

"Which is?"

"I would have thought you of all people would be able to work that out."

"Your really taking me to Rosie? No joke?"

"Im really taking you to Rose."

"Rosie."

"Whatever. But there is a catch."

Lucy stared at the back of his head, waiting for him to turn and look at her. "I knew it! I knew it would never be that simple, there's always a catch, and I knew…"

"Lucy?" Chris stopped and turned to look at her, his clear blue eyes boring into hers.

"What?"

"Shut up. Its nothing bad…"

"Ill judge that for myself thanks." She interrupted. He ignored her and carried on.

__

'Why does everyone always ignore me?!'

"…You just cant go back there."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Ive heard that many times before, and its never stopped me. You cant and wont stop me going back!"

"Its not me that'll stop you, its Rose." He corrected himself after a cold stare. "Rosie, sorry. We're here now."

"And where is here?" She still hadn't moved, just tilted her head slightly to look up at a large castle, much like Jareth's but cleaner.

Chris smiled. "This is my Kingdom. Come on." He started walking, leaving Lucy standing amazed and mouth open, staring at his retreating back.

--

****

Well like I said up there, Im coming away from my summary already so I might as well drop that completely now and change it, this chapter is kinda just a way to link the new bits together. And again as I said up there, Im sorry to all those who wanted a Jareth/Lucy fic, if you really don't like this when Im finished Ill change it, but I have a feeling this might be better! I hope anyway, Im better at writing character I make up myself. XD


	19. Witchling Fae

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

"And where is here?" Lucy still hadn't moved, just tilted her head slightly to look up at a large castle, much like Jareth's but cleaner.

Chris smiled. "This is my Kingdom. Come on." He started walking, leaving Lucy standing amazed and mouth open, staring at his retreating back. She stayed there for a few minutes before running after him.

"Hey, don't just leave me like that I could get lost." She said as she caught up with him. He was still smiling and she heard a chuckle erupt from his lips. _'He's actually kinda cute. And he has a really nice smile.'_ She thought as he turned to look at her. _'SHUT UP LUCY! Don't even think that!'_ She was about to say something else when she heard him chuckling again. "What's so funny?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." He tried putting on a straight face but started laughing moments later when Lucy gave him a strange look. "I can just hear what your thinking, and its funny."

Lucy felt her cheeks burning and her hands flew up to cover her rapidly reddening face. "You have got to be joking right? That's not fair." She started giggling to try covering up her embarrassment and then tried changing the subject. "So where is she then? Or have you just brought me here for nothing?" She smiled to show she meant it as a joke. Chris was about to answer when a small bundle of dark hair and red fabric ran and jumped up towards him, knocking all the air out of him.

"Your back!" The bundle squealed as he tried to catch his breath.

"What have I said about doing that, your gonna kill me." He said as he tickled what Lucy could now see was a small girl. She had a mass of long dark curly hair that reached halfway down her back which wasn't actually that much as she was quite small. Lucy hadn't seen her properly yet, but from a glimpse of her she noticed porcelain white skin emerging from her dark locks. Her eyes sparkled beneath her hair, shimmering bright green as they shone in the light.

"Sorry Daddy." The girl giggled, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Lucy said before she could stop herself. She hadn't intended to say it out loud. At the sound of her voice the little girls head shot up and her eyes grew large.

"I don't." Chris said, walking over to Lucy. "You do." He unwrapped himself from the girls arms and put her in Lucy's arms. Now it was Lucy's turn to stare, her own green eyes wide. She could see it now, it was really like looking at a picture of herself when she was younger.

"I cant believe you actually found me!" Rosie said as she threw her arms around Lucy's neck. "I didn't think you would, then I thought you might not even want to and you might just want to stay with Jareth, but I wished you would find me and want me back and it came true! I told you it would come true Daddy!"

Lucy was speechless as she wrapped her arms around Rosie. 11 years she had waited to do this, to just hold her. There were so many things she wanted to tell her. But nothing came out. Even when she tried to say anything it was impossible. She felt hot tears coursing down her cheeks as she pulled her daughter closer and looked up at Chris. _'Thank you.'_

Chris smiled as he watched them both and decided that it was going to be good having them both here. Having Rosie there was fun, she made everything seem like a game and everything was so simple. Now having Lucy here too was sure to just makes things better. _'This is going to be fun…'_

--

"I want to show you this too!" Rosie said as she dragged Lucy across her room for the millionth time. She had already shows her all her favourite places in the garden and in the rest of the castle, and they had been in her room now for at least 2 hours. Everything was just so special, Lucy just had to know about everything straight away. "Its my doodle book, because I love doodling and this is full of all my doodles." She tried to hide a yawn but Lucy spotted it and picked her up.

"Time for bed I think. Its been a long day, why don't you show me everything else tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Mummy." Rosie was in her pyjamas with a flick of her wrist before crawling under the covers. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but Lucy stayed to make sure she was ok.

Everything felt so strange to her now. She had a daughter, a grown up little girl that she had only just met. Right now to her it felt like she wasn't even hers, like she was just looking after her for someone else. But things would get better in time, she knew it. She got up to leave and placed a small kiss on Rosie's forehead. She tiptoed across the room as quietly as she could and opened the door, trying to make sure it wouldn't squeak and wake her up. She turned to close the door behind her and as she span around to walk away, she bumped right into Chris.

"Ooops, sorry." He muttered, taking a step back. He looked at Lucy and then at the door, a quizzical look coming over his face. "She's asleep already? Usually it takes ages."

"Well maybe you just don't have my skills as a parent, _Daddy_." She emphasised the last work with a coy smile. She started walking slowly down the corridor with Chris following close behind.

"I can explain that." He said, a smile playing along his own lips briefly. "She's lived here with me since she was a child so she's spent most of her life here with me, I guess it was just a logical thing for her to assume at such a young age and I just never corrected her. It was easier, for her mostly."

"Hang on." She stopped and waited for Chris to stop and look at her so she knew she had his full attention. "What do you mean she's lived here? Why?"

Chris rolled his eyes and took hold of her hand, slipping his fingers between hers. "Ill explain it all, Jareth obviously didn't." He started walking along the corridor, taking a few turns and leading her down a few staircases before they reached the room they were looking for.

It was a library. A very big library, with bookshelves stretching along every wall, reaching out into the space till there was only a small space left, or so Lucy thought. Chris led her along the first aisle of books and she suddenly noticed it was becoming warmer. She couldn't see in front of her, so she didn't know where they were going, but she knew it was nice and warm. She gasped as they came out at the end and they were greeted with two large comfy looking armchairs sat by a roaring fire. She could feel the intense heat coming off the fire and it relaxed her as she was guided towards a chair by Chris. He sat down himself and with a flick of his wrist two steaming cups appeared on the table between the chairs.

"You'll love this." He said as he handed Lucy one of the cups. She wasn't too sure but took a small sip anyway and felt the sweet hot chocolaty liquid slip down her throat. He was right, she did love it. "Ok, now Ill explain." He took a mouthful of his drink then carried on. "After you gave her up she lived with a string of odd families, usually dreadful ones that she didn't like. By the time she was 5 she had been in many different care homes and hated each and every one of them. She called on Jareth and he brought her here to the underground."

"She called on Jareth? But how? And why is she here not there?" Lucy interrupted.

Chris smiled. "Im getting to that Lucy. Did he tell you who you are?"

"Yes…well no actually, not that much. All I know is that Im not even meant to be here yet."

"Ill start with that then." He took another mouthful of his drink before he continued. "Your parents sent you aboveground when you were born so you would live, there was a threat to their lives and they didn't want you getting caught up in it all. On your 25th birthday you would have returned here, knowing fully who you are and everything would be much simpler."

"I sense a but here." Lucy said as she sipped her drink.

"But obviously Rosie had other plans. She found out about all this stuff and decided she wanted you back sooner, which is why you found the book. She knew Sarah had the book because she had heard of her defeating the Labyrinth." He smiled as he spoke, his eyes glittering from the fire light. "But you wished yourself to the Goblin King, so you had to go to him. Her Maze was the only thing she could think of to get you here."

"Ok." Lucy tried to make sense of everything she had just heard, but there was still things she didn't know. "Why is she here then? Why is Rosie here with you if she called on Jareth?"

"You were there for a few months weren't you?" She nodded. "Did you not feel drained at any time? Like you couldn't do anything?" She nodded again. "Because you are a Witchling Fae it drains your power being anywhere other than a Witching Kingdom. Jareth should have noticed that. He did with Rosie and he sent her to me only days after she arrived."

"But Amy said I was an Elf, an Elven Princess." Now she was just confused, was she an Elf or a Witchling Fae?

"Amy was wrong. But it is difficult to tell the difference, unless you're a Witchling Fae yourself. Is that all you want to know?"

"One more thing." She paused as she looked at him. "Well two actually. Why were you so different before? You were really mean before but your really nice now."

"Sorry, I was just a bit mad that she had changed everything without letting me know. I have quite a temper, hopefully you wont have to see it again." He smiled and looked straight at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Your second thing?"

Lucy bit her lip, wondering if she should ask or not. "Calandra?" Suddenly his smile dropped and he looked away from her, staring into the fire. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving the warmth to wander the castle in search of somewhere quiet to sit and think.

--

**I know its a bit of a random place to end, but I really wanted to get onto the next chapter. XD**


	20. Secrets Revealed

********

I think my next chapter will be moving into T/M territory, more likely to be T now but maybe M later. If people don't want that then let me know, I haven't decided yet anyway. XD

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Finding a quite place in the castle was not as easy as Lucy had thought it would be. There were people everywhere. Whenever she walked into a room she would be greeted first by the loud murmurings of conversation, and then by deathly silence as each and every one of them turned to look at her. _'What's the problem?'_ She thought many times as she stumbled back out of the rooms to the quiet corridor.

She walked to the end, looking out over the surrounding gardens. It seemed the only place that had even the slightest bit less noise was out there so she quickly made her way down the nearest stairs and tried to find her way out. That wasn't an easy task either, as she didn't know her way around yet but she managed to find her way eventually. Escaping into the garden, she ran past rows of flowers and hedges to a bench at the far side of the garden. Once there, she collapsed onto it and took some much needed gasps for air.

"How could I be so stupid!" She shouted at herself , kicking her feet aimlessly into the air and shaking her head. She stopped suddenly and stared out into the garden. "Yeah, cos this helps loooads!" Then she started kicking again. "Idiot! Why couldn't I just keep my goddamn mouth shut for once!"

"You do know that usually doesn't solve anything right?"

Lucy squealed and jumped up from the bench when she heard a voice behind her, but calmed down when she saw it was Chris. "Jeeze! Don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!" She sat back down, making herself comfortable with her legs crossed underneath her. Everyone always thought this was strange but she really did find it comfortable.

"I was aiming for the element of surprise. I didn't mean to scare you." He walked over to her slowly, a smile falling across his lips but not the same smile as before. She could tell from his eyes that he was faking it. _'I knew I shouldn't have said anything!'_ He chuckled slightly but still didn't smile properly. "Lucy, I can hear you."

"Shit. Yeah I forgot about that." Lucy let out a short laugh but covered her mouth quickly, making him chuckle more. "Im sorry about earlier. I have a habit of speaking before thinking, it gets me into a lot of trouble most of the time." He didn't say anything, making her feel nervous and making her wonder what he was thinking.. "So…again, Im sorry."

As she stood to leave, Lucy had forgotten about her sitting position and had not realised that her legs had now gone numb. She continued , however, to unfold her legs and lift herself off the bench, soaring forward through the air as her legs gave way beneath her. Chris reached out to her and caught her just before she hit the ground, saving her from a few bruises.

Her head was resting on his arm but she didn't want to move and reveal the embarrassment that she could feel was clear on her face. Once she felt her cheeks had cooled slightly she risked a look up at his face, and saw that he was smiling. Properly smiling now. Her cheeks flamed again and she buried her head in his chest as she tried to stand up fully, which with his arms around her proved to be a difficult task.

"You can let go now." She mumbled against his chest, hoping he could hear her.

"What if I don't want to?" His voice was barely above a whisper and just as unsteady as her own, but still she heard it clearly. She snapped her head up and looked at him again. He had a serious look on his face, and yet there was something else there too that she couldn't work out. His arms slipped away from her slowly and she sat back down on the bench, remembering this time not to sit on her legs. She beckoned for him to sit with her and he wordlessly complied.

They sat in silence for a while, the sounds of the wind rustling the trees echoing around them. Lucy was the first to break the silence. "Chris?" She said tentatively, knowing he would guess what she was asking without her having to say it. Chris responded first by leaning forward and holding his head in his hands for a few seconds. Lucy had just about given up when he lifted his head again and looked at her.

"Calandra was my sister. More like my best friend actually. Our parents died when she was very young so I brought her up, although not as a daughter as many people believe. She always knew she was my sister, and she always knew our parents were dead and accepted that was the way things were. She took on my mothers role, helping people whenever they needed her and she loved every minute of it. She was the first to help Rosie, which is why I had to look like her during your tests. Rosie felt better thinking Calandra was still helping her." He paused for a moment and Lucy watched the mixture of emotions that ran across his face. "It was her birthday a few months ago, she was 16. We had a party for her, and she kept telling me how great it was and how much she loved it. A week after her birthday she became ill. Very ill. I tried everything to help her but in the end I couldn't do anything to save her."

During his speech Chris's voice had become more and more quiet so Lucy had to move closer to hear him. When he had finished she waited a moment, before lifting her arms and wrapping them around him. When she pulled away he noticed the tears that were still streaking down her cheeks slowly. "Im sorry, I…if I had…." She stopped and took a deep breath, trying to regain her voice properly. "I shouldn't have asked. Its personal and I don't want to bring it all back for you."

"Its better to talk about things. You would have asked eventually anyway, your too curious to keep quiet." He poked her arm playfully as he spoke. He was trying to make lighten the situation, and he knew it worked when she smiled at last.

"That's true, I can never not know something, it bugs me." Without her realising, her arm had linked through his and she was resting her head on his shoulder as she looked across the garden. She felt so peaceful, she could have stayed there forever. But all good things must come to an end, and this was no exception.

"Come on." Chris said, breaking her out of her reverie and standing with her arm still linked in his. "Its getting late and I still haven't shown you to your room."

--

**As usual, let me know what you think, this chapter hasnt really got much to review about but a little message saying if you like/dont like so far from the whole story is quite easy, isn't it? I hope so XD**


	21. Goodnight

********

Sorry for not updating in a while (ok so its been a few days, for me thats a while!) Ive just got all my coursework back from school and Ive been having fun reading through all my stories and laughing at how rubbish they are. I really hope Im better now :S I might add them in the MISC. Catagory so people can tell me how rubbish they are :P Or not. Anyway, on with the story!

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"How's she doing?" Amy said as she walked over to Jareth. He had been sat in his throne watching her for hours now, wanting to help her but not being able to, it was really killing him. There were so many things she needed his help with, and he just had to sit back, watch and wait.

"Good. It's the next test now, something to do with a load of pictures and other random stuff." Jareth said, not looking away from the crystal he was holding.

"Pictures? What kind of pictures?" She sat next to him and looked for herself. She saw the picture of the family and pointed it out to Jareth. "Rose did that, on her first day here. She said it was her and her Mum, but she didn't know who the other person was."

"Her Dad?"

"No, she didn't know about him like she did with Lucy, no one really knows about her Dad." She carried on watching as Lucy started to tear things off the wall one by one until there were only three pieces of paper left. "I don't get it, what's the test?"

"Something there will lead her to the next test, its something to do with Rose obviously so its something she's drawn."

"Or written it seems. Another poem, this ones a bit depressing though. Rose cant have written that."

Jareth looked closer in the crystal, scanning over the page. "Its her handwriting."

They continued to watch the crystal and saw Calandra appear and take the paper off Lucy. 'This isn't right. This really isn't right.'

"Jareth what's happening to her eyes?" Amy said, backing away from the crystal slightly even though she knew nothing could happen.

"I don't know." Jareth replied, sounding just as panicked as she felt right now.

"She's changing! Who the hell is that?!"

"I don't know." He paused for a moment still looking at the crystal but concentrating more on thinking about that garden. "Rose wont let me in, she wont let me help her!" He tried again but simply had no luck.

'It is time!' The voice rang out through the room, bouncing off every surface available back to Jareth.

"Time for what?!" He shouted at the crystal. But it was too late. It had all turned back. Lucy was gone.

--

Walking back through the garden Lucy was silent while Chris talked non-stop about anything he could think of; Rosie, the castle, the garden, flowers, fairies. Anything to keep his mind from drifting away and wondering just when Lucy had become so adorable. And when exactly she had taken his hand in hers, linking her fingers through his. And of course, why she wasn't talking. He tried to see if she was thinking about anything, but if she was she was hiding it somehow. Her mind seemed blank as they walked along and it made Chris curious. _'Surely she must be thinking something?'_ He thought as he continued talking about Rosie.

"What was that?" Lucy said at last, a look of confusion passing over her face.

"I said she's a very bright girl." Chris said slowly, wondering why on earth she hadn't heard him in the first place.

"You said that? I heard something different." She trailed off with another confused look but decided she was obviously imagining things. That was another of her habits, creating her own imaginary life to escape reality. It worked, most of the time anyway.

"What did you hear?"

She glanced up at him and saw he looked interested. "I'm not sure, it was really fuzzy." She scrunched her nose up to show somehow that she didn't understand. She looked away at the flowers around them and lifted one to her face so she could smell it.

__

'She looks so cute doing that."

Her head shot up and she carried on walking. "Doing what?"

"The scru…" He stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Hang on! What?"

"What?" Again she looks confused as he looked down at her.

"You heard that?"

Lucy unwound her arm from his and looked around her, thinking he might have heard something in the garden. "Heard what?" She turned to another flower and lifted it to her face.

Chris was about to give up his crazy thoughts when he had an idea. _'Lucy, can you hear me?'_

"Of course I can hear you, Im not deaf." She turned around as she heard him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I should have guessed really." He laughed while Lucy once again looked confused. "If Rosie can then you obviously can."

"Can what?" Lucy started laughing too, it really was contagious.

"Read my thoughts. Not a lot of Witchlings can do it so Im surprised you can." He stopped laughing now but he was still smiling.

She returned the smile and linked her arm back through his. "Maybe Im just special." She said with a giggle.

Chris looked down at her and watched as she sniffed another flower. She looked so delicate, like a flower herself. "I think you are."

Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, his eyes staring straight into hers. Before she could reply, they heard a shout from the castle. "MUMMY!" Her eyes widened as they shot towards the door only a few feet away. She slipped away from Chris and through the door, up the many winding stairs and along the corridor to Rosie's room. She burst through the door and saw Rosie sat in the middle of her bed with a doll. "Mummy, play with me."

Lucy stared at her open mouthed. From the way she had screamed for her, she thought it was an emergency. "Rosie, its bedtime."

"But I cant sleep." She said shortly, continuing to pay with her doll.

"Well you still have to try." She walked over to the bed and pulled the cover gently from under her daughter. Rosie wriggled as she tried to stay in a sitting position. She really was being awkward.

"Mummy, I am not tired and I will not go to bed!" She crossed her arms over her chest in protest, her doll hanging limply from one hand as she glared at Lucy.

"Don't talk like that to your Mum." Chris said from the doorway. "She's right, its bedtime."

"But Da-addy! Im not tired."

"You always say that, and your always asleep within seconds." He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Rosie. "If you go to sleep now you can stay up later tomorrow."

"Promise?!" Her little eyes were as wide as her smile at the prospect of being allowed to stay up later. Lucy wondered for a moment how he had gotten so good at this, and then remembered that she had been here already for 6 years. It didn't take a genius to work out he was used to nights like this.

"Promise, but only if you go to sleep now."

Rosie paused for a moment, thinking it through and deciding it was a good plan. "Oook." She dropped her doll on the chair next to her bed and crawled back under the cover. Chris stood and walked to the door, waiting for Lucy.

"And if you wake up again, why don't you read a book quietly or something." She said as she pressed a kiss onto Rosie's forehead for the second time that night.

"Reading is boring." With a reprimanding look from Lucy she rolled her eyed and added. "But I will."

Lucy waited till she saw Rosie's eyes drop closed before getting up and walking across the room to join Chris.

"Your room is down here." He said, pointing along the corridor to a door at the end. "Rosie said she wanted your room near hers."

"She knew I would stay?"

"She hoped you would." He paused. "So did I actually." He started walking down the corridor slowly, waiting for Lucy to follow.

"You did? Why?"

"You seemed like a nice person, everything you do is always fun and to help others and to generally just be nice. Except Leaving Rosie, but I think you can make up for that." He smiled a genuine smile back at her and it left her speechless. He had such an amazing smile she couldn't help but be hypnotised by him. "This is your room." She heard him, bringing her back and making her stop staring at him. He pushed open the door for her and she stepped into the room, looking round to see what it was like.

It was basically a grown-up version of Rosie's room, without the toys of course. There was a large four poster bed across from the door and a vanity table near by that reminded her of Sarah's. She flinched when she remembered what she had done to it and hoped Sarah had got it sorted out. Trying to focus on here and now, she walked further into the room and spotted two doors at the far end of the room. Being nosy she walked over and pushed them open. One was a bathroom, with a huge bath that seemed more like a swimming pool to her. The other was a walk in wardrobe and dressing room, with another vanity table in there. She stepped into the room and saw the many racks of clothes that were on display. There were shoes lined up below them, making Lucy stand open mouthed at the door. There were more clothes in this one room than there had ever been at home, it amazed her that there was even enough room for them all.

"Im guessing you like it then." Chris said as he appeared behind her.

"Its…wow. I mean seriously…its beautiful, and its crazy." She laughed and turned around, finding herself standing only inches away from Chris. With anyone else she would have taken a step back, regained her personal space and then she would have felt better but him being so close didn't bother her at all. "So where's your room?" She said, then mentally kicked herself. She hadn't meant it to sound so weird, it was just something to say as her mind seemed to be frozen at that point in time.

"Its next to Rosie's on the other side. Im sure you wont need to know that though." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he walked out of the dressing room. Lucy followed and stood at her door as he walked out into the corridor. "Night then." He was about to walk away when she took hold of his hand, turning him towards her.

Feeling brave, she pushed herself up onto her toes and brushed her lips gently against his. Still standing close she looked into his eyes. "Goodnight."

--

**Im not sure if this chapter sounds like i wanted it to, but only you can tell me if its good or not XD Go on, press that lil review button, you knoooow you want to! XD**


	22. CHRISTMAS MESSAGE!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!

As a Christmas pressie to you all I will try to update very very soon for you all, might even be tomorrow! XD Hope you all have a good Christmas and if I dont update in time

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

XD

MissNickyTwilight!

xxx


	23. Falling In Love?

**I feel ashamed, its been ages since Ive updated! **

**Sorry sorry sorry!!!**

**Anyway, there are a few changes I will be making soon, mostly just to ages. Rosie is 14-15, so Lucy is 28-29. I dont think I gave Chris an age, but if I did just add 4 years onto it! XD Ive just had this new idea and for the idea to work Rosie had to be older! I will change the other chapters as soon as I can, Ill probably end up doing it when Ive finished and Im checking for spelling and stuff!**

**Im also changing to first person, just to be different! For me it is anyway!**

**Just so you all know, if I make some really stupid mistakes in this chapter, spelling wise, then Im sorry. Ive just got a new laptop so Im trying to get used to it, its going pretty well! XD**

**As usual I dont own, exept thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enoy! XD**

**MissMickyTwilight!**

**xx**

--

Four months later, I was still trying to get used to being a parent. I had discovered that Rosie had quite gob on her, and she reminded me of myself when I was 14. Now at least I could notice what a terror I must have been for my parents.

"Well its only fair you get her in the horrible teenage years." Chris was explaining with a smile. "I got the terrible twos. Seriously, she was a proper little madam, still is really." We had been led on the grass in the garden for hours like every night. Sometimes we just sat in silence and watched the stars. Sometimes we listened to music and danced till we were rolling around on the floor laughing. But sometimes, like tonight, we sat talking for hours, about everything and everything.

"Im not surprised, living with you." I replied, and I was trying to be serious but I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. It just had to happen.

"Hey!" He poked me in the ribs and I squirmed away from him laughing. "Im not that bad."

"So you keep saying. I sometimes wonder who the child is with you two."

"No question about that. Its me."

I started laughing so hard that my sides really did feel like they were tearing apart. "Your insane!" I managed to say once Id recovered. "Im going to bed." I started to pull myself up off the grass when I felt Chris's hand on my arm. I turned back expecting him to tickle me as usual, so his thoughtful expression made me think otherwise.

"Lucy."

"That is my name. Well done." I was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to be working.

"About her Dad?"

I knew this would come up eventually, just like it had with Jareth, but it was a conversation I had been dreading. Even when I had thought about it I felt like I was reliving it all.

"What about him?" I said as I stood up and turned away from him, looking down at the grass..

"Don't be like that Luce."

"Like what?" I knew what he meant though. There was a tone of sadness in my voice that I really couldn't hide, even if I tried to.

"Like this, blocking me of your life. Talking about things makes things easier you know."

I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists at my side. "No, talking about things makes it harder." He was silent so I thought he had given up. I hoped he would. "Im going to bed."

But when I looked up I knew he hadn't given in just yet. He merely transported us to a blank room, no doors anywhere. Like Jareth had. I didn't even bother trying to get out myself, I knew I wouldn't be able to. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was waiting for.

"His name was Brad. Brad Turner. He was a few years older than me, one of my friends brothers. We such a great time to start, he kept talking me out all the time. Ive always been obsessed with plays and anything to do with the theatre really, so he would get tickets to anything and everything. It was amazing! I had been with him for about a month and I thought he was brilliant!

I gave him my first kiss in the rain on a Friday night, after my first real high school party."

"I bet his brown eyes were promising you everything."

"They were blue actually, but that really isn't the point." I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. "Anyway, the party.

He had been giving me booze all night. It was the first and last time I had got drunk, I was so out of it. You can kinda guess what happened."He wants more?! Of course he does!

"I was so stupid and thought he really loved me. I cried the day he told me he didn't want me and Rosie. He broke my heart, and I swore I'd never love again after that." I finished quickly and took a deep breath, trying to stop my heart from beating at a million miles an hour. It wasn't working. I turned towards him again, expecting him to ask more questions. For the second time that night he surprised me by walking towards me and taking my hand in his. He pressed a kiss to my forehead looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Everything happens for a reason, and everything in life is a lesson. We live and we learn to take it one step at a time. There's no need to rush."

I laughed. Sarah had said that to me before, many times, and I had the perfect reply. "Its like learning to fly." I giggled as I turned to find the door. Then I remembered that there weren't any. When I was allowed to leave the room he would take me.

"Or falling in love."

I stopped and turned back to him slowly. He wasn't joking. "Yeah, I guess so. Shall we go?" There was something about the look on his face that told me this conversation wasn't over. They never really were with him. Like me, he had to have everything making sense for him. We were so similar sometimes it was scary.

But I wouldn't have had it any other way!

--

**Sorry its really short, but hey, its Christmas and Im really tired :P And also sorry I havent updated in ages, Im sure I put that up there ^^.**

**There are a few song references in this chapter, lets see if anyone can get them! I dont own any of the bits I have used, i just really love them, and there will be more in future chapters! This is where my bright idea has been born, from a song! XD As always! Love it!**

**Hope you all had a really lovely Christmas, I did! XD Love you all!!! xxx**


	24. You Dont Love Me!

**As usual I dont own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

**xx**

**-- **

LUCY POV

"Would someone from Aboveground be able to stay here?" I asked Chris as he walked me back to my room. The question had been running through my mind all night. "Not forever, just a few days."

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I miss Sarah." It was a simple answer, and I knew that he would probably know who I was talking about. "She's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in such a long time, and I really want her to meet you and Rosie. Would I be able to bring her here?"

A smile spread across his lips and I knew it was the answer I wanted. "Of course you can, she should be ok for a few days."

My heart started twirling around in my chest and I probably looked like a complete nutter when I started jumping up and down and squealing, but I didn't care. 'Im going to see Sarah!' "Thank you!" I laughed as I jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" 'Am I crying? Seriously?! Its not that much of a big deal!'

"Your welcome." Chris laughed back, spinning me around and just making me laugh again. I felt like a giddy teenager. And then the real teenager appeared.

"Im going out." Rosie's voice rang through the garden and I jumped away from Chris. 'Did she just say shes going out?'

"Yeah she did."

I had to remember the thought thing, but it was just too weird to think about. Instead, I focused on Rosie.

"No your not, its too late to be going out."

"Dad never bothers about the time, he lets me go whenever I want."

I shot Chris a look that could kill. 'We'll talk about this later!' "Well Im saying you cant. Its nearly midnight!"

"And? What's the problem?"

'Is she wearing makeup?' It wasn't even subtle! WOW! That's caked on in layers. 'I was never that bad!' "Where the hell would you be going at this time?"

"Why would you care?"

"I care because Im your Mother." 'Oh god, did I really just say that? Im turning into _MY_ Mother!!'

"Its never been a problem before. Oh wait, you weren't here for it to be a problem." Rosie turned to Chris, ignoring me completely. "Ill be back at about 2ish, I think."

I wasn't going to be ignored, not by my own daughter. "No you wont, your grounded. Up to your room now."

Ok, so truth be told I didn't get the reaction I expected. She just started laughing.

"Sweetie." She said, looking at me as if _I _was the child, not her. "You cant ground me, its just not something we do here."

Finally Chris stepped in to stop her being a little brat. "Hey, don't talk like that to your Mom. I want you to apologise now."

"No." She was in full blown ME mode! I can remember having arguments exactly like this with my pareant, and here we are reliving it all. Its insane!

"Rosie!" Chris shouted.

"Rose!" She shouted back. That was the last think I expected. "My name is Rose, Dad. Did you forget that? _She_ might have called me Rosie, but Im Rose. Ive always been Rose!" She ran back through the garden and into the castle, to her room I assumed.

"I knew this would happen eventually." Chris said, his voce returning to his normal calmness. How could he be calm at a time like this?! I know I wasn't. Maybe hes just faking it,

"She treats me like a wicked step-mother no matter what I do, and Im her real bloody Mom!"

"She's just adjusting, she'll settle soon."

"Ill go talk to her." I started to walk towards the doors but he stopped me, pulling me back by my arms.

"I think it would be better if I went." What?! "Ill just make sure she's not gonna blow up or something."

"But…" He was gone before I could argue. I guess now all I had to do was wait.

--

ROSE POV

There was a knock at the door but I just turned away. Its probably just _her_ anyway, coming to argue with me again. I cant believe her! How can she just turn up then expect to automatically be my Mum? Its not exactly something Im gonna get used to easily, did she not understand that? "Go away!" I shouted to the door before slamming down onto my bed and curling up in the covers.

The door opened and I buried my head under a pillow as someone walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Rose." Dad said as he sat down on the end of my bed.

I didn't emerge from my pillow so my voice was muffled. "Oh so you remember my name now? How nice of you." I know sarcasm is childish, but he really pissed me off."

"Stop it." He pulled at the covers slightly like he always did, trying to get my attention

"No, you stop it!" I threw the pillow off my head and it hit him in the face. 'Good shot!' "Your trying to make out that Im some perfect little princess, and that Im just gonna welcome her right back into my life even though she so totally screwed up! Well guess what? Im not!" I felt tears trying to squeeze their way out but I held them back. I had to let him know how I was feeling, he always told me that was important. "She didn't want me, so why the hell should I want her? As far as Im concerned I have no Mom." I got up off the bed and walked across the room to my vanity table. In the mirror I saw him still sitting on the bed just looking at me with a look on his face that could break the bloody mirror! "Don't look at me like that, I know what Im talking about."

"Shes trying, ok. I know its not easy for you." Understatement of the century! "But its not exactly easy for her either when you act like this."

"Like what Dad? Like a spoilt brat? Is that what you want to say?"

"I didn't say that, but yes, your acting like a brat. I know this isn't you, your usually so quiet."

I put on a big cheesy smile and looked at him through the mirror, noticing how ridiculous I looked in the process. "Well what can I say, she brings out the best in me."

"Rose. There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"No." How did he always know?! Although maybe it wasn't all that hard to guess sometimes, I did wear my heart of my sleeve really.

"There is. Tell me."

Why does he always do this? "Its nothing." I tried to hide my face, knowing that he would be able to tell I was lying, but as always I failed. As always, he came up behind me and picked me up, swinging me around like he had done when I was little to cheer me up. He dropped me down onto my bed and sat at the end.

"You cant lie to me Miss Rose. Tell me what's wrong."

"Its everything, and nothing at the same time. Its Lucy…"

"Mom."

"Yeah. I just cant get my head around it you know? Its like I know its true, and I brought her here so I shouldn't be feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know her either. How can we be so close and yet be complete strangers?" I stopped and walked back over the my mirror, leaning close to look at myself. "When I look in the mirror do you know what I see?"

"Too much makeup for a 14 year old?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. "I see her. She's there staring at me in the mirror, and I don't know if I like that or not. To me, it's a constant reminder that, yes, she is my Mom but she was never there for me. She doesn't love me." The tears that I had been trying to hold back became to much and broke free, spilling down my cheeks freely.

"Of course she does! How could you even think something like that?" He came across the room to put his arm around me but I pushed him away.

"She didn't want me, that's proof enough."

"She had no choice."

"That's not the point! I know what happened, I heard you both talking about it but that doesn't make it ok! She had the chance to keep me and she didn't! And who was the one to suffer? Me! That's who! If she loved me so much she would have kept me with her, she would have stayed at Sarah's with me instead of leaving me and going back to that pile of crap with her parents!"

"Calm down." I took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say. "Im gonna go get your Mom." He really is too predictable! "I want you to talk to her without killing her please."

"Im not making any promises."

"Rose!"

"Fine!"

I slammed the door shut after he left, trying to pour all my anger into it so I didn't pour it into hitting Lucy. I bet she's doing the same, we're so alike. This should be fun…

--

**If the layout of this is really messed up, Im sorry. The Document Manager is being really weird today for some reason. If theres some really stupid mistakes here just let me know and Ill change it ASAP. **

**Ive got more song references in this chapter XD Can you spot them?**


	25. Dont You Know Your Beautiful

**DEDICATION!! NOTWRITTEN!! For being my only faithful reviewer, you keep me writing and smiling XD of course. So enjoy this chapter NotWritten, its for you!! XD**

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

**xx**

**-- **

LUCY POV

I knocked on the large wooden door and waited for the reply. There wasn't one. I knocked again like Chris had told me to and waited again. Still no reply. He told me this would probably happen, apparently it happened a lot.

"Rose?" I said as I opened the door slowly, like I had been told to do. It was like he thought she was a time bomb, just waiting to go off.

"Go away!" I heard her shout from the opposite side of the room. This was not going to be easy.

I stepped into the room and saw her sitting at her vanity table, staring at me through the mirror. "Rose, I just want to talk."

"Well I don't, so get lost." She shot out her hand in my general direction, a shower of sparks flying dangerously close to my head and slamming the door shut. Ok, definitely not going to be easy!

"You really should keep those powers under control, might hurt someone." There was no response so I carried on, walking further into the room towards her. "I got angry and smashed a mirror into a million pieces. I have 7 years bad luck to look forward too."

"Have fun with that." She certainly had my sarcasm, and at least I was finally getting a response from her.

"I will. You mirrors very pretty. How long have you had that?" Casual conversation was good, or so Ive been told many times before. Sarah always tried it with me when I was angry or upset, so it was sure to work with Rose wasn't it? I had to try.

"6 years. I got it for my birthday." Whoa! No sarcasm?! Im doing well.

"I got one just like that for my birthday once. Of course then my sister decided it looked better in her room and took it off me. You don't have that trouble."

"Why'd she take it?"

"Well mostly I think its because it was mine. But she didn't have one, she didn't want one until I had it. Of course _Daddy_ was more than happy to let her have it." Memories flashed through my head, and for a moment I must have looked loopy as I remembered the day she came into my room and told me she was taking it. I had screamed at her so much I lost my voice for a week.

"What was that?" Rose's voice woke me from my thoughts and I snapped back to the conversation. Well I would have done, if I could remember what we were talking about. Were we even talking about anything?

"That tone. That _Daddy _tone you used then. That was weird."

Crap! Did I really say it like that?! I have got to stop being so bloody obvious. "Oh, that. Lets just say I don't get on very well with my Dad. With all my family to be honest. They hate me, I think they do anyway. I guess its like me and you really."

"I don't hate you." Finally she turned around to talk to me properly instead of through the mirror. "I just don't know who Im supposed to be with you. Does that make any sense at all?"

"No, it doesn't." I sensed she was about to get angry with me again so quickly added. "But that's ok, explain."

She sighed deeply and turned back to the mirror. Damn, I thought we were finally getting somewhere. "It still wont make sense if I explain it, it never makes any sense to anyone."

"Try me, I might be different." I mentally crossed my fingers and then realised how stupid I was being. I shouldn't have to bargain with her to talk to me, she's my daughter for Petes sake!

"Ok." Rose looked at me again from the mirror before turning back around. "Well, Dad has always said that you would find me, and it seemed like a really exciting thing when I was little, and whenever people asked me about you I would tell them that you weren't here and that you just hadn't found me yet. But then I got older and people started to question why you weren't here with me, and then I started to question it too because it really didn't make sense and I got really confused with it all. I just couldn't understand why you weren't with me, and then I thought you might not want me and then you were with Jareth and I thought that maybe you were looking for me there. But I wasn't there anymore, and then I thought that Aunt Calandra could help, but then she got real sick and she couldn't help me anymore, and it was Dads idea that he would help me get you." She paused to take a quick breath before carrying on.

"People can be so mean! They would always say that Dad wasn't really my Dad and that I was just a freak and no one wanted me, and I started to believe them. I started thinking that's why you didn't want me, because I was a freak. And then Dad found you and brought you here, and I should have been really happy but it just made me angry because I didn't know what people were going to say."

I tried to process everything she had said but the words were still jumbling around in my head. "So is that why you act like you do? Cos I know this tough-girl exterior is an act, I had one too."

She stood up and crossed the room, dropping down onto her bed and picking up a small tatty teddy bear that I recognised as the one I left with her. "You wanna know why Im like this? Because I'm hurt. And I'm scared. And I'm lonely. All I want is somebody to want me for who I am, not for who they want me to be. I want my life to be a perfect."

"Perfect is for the movies." I followed her and sat on the bed, pulling my legs up under me so I was sat cross-legged on the end. "And life's not like it is the movies, but still from day one everyone conspires to make you believe it is. Your mother, your father, teachers, everybody. The good guy always wins. Dreams come true. People live happily ever after with friends and family around them. All that crap that everybody makes you believe. Until that one day, when you wake up and realise that life isn't a fairytale. The bad guys always win, dreams will never come true. And there's no such thing as happily ever after."

I saw that her icy exterior was starting to thaw, maybe finally I would be able to talk to her normally, although I guess right now we _were_ talking normally. "Unless we make it ourselves?" Her voice was low, and I could tell she really wasn't sure about what she had said.

"Exactly!" A smile spread across her face, making me remember my previous thoughts about her makeup. I jumped up off the bed and walked quickly across the room into the en-suite bathroom I knew she had. I ran some tissue under the tap then walked back into the room, to where a confused looking Rose was waiting for me. "All this." I said, pointing at the makeup on her vanity mirror before crossing back over to her, tissue ready in my hand. "You don't need this." I started gently wiping all the traces of makeup from her face, her brown eyes sparkling up at me. "Now I know what its like to be a teenager, and I know you'd give anything just to fit in, but your worth doesn't come from a blusher or eye shadow, ok? It comes from within. You are beautiful just the way you are, and anyone that doesn't see that is a fool and doesn't deserve anything to do with you."

"Really?" Her brow was creased, like she didn't believe me at all. Had no one ever told her that?

"Really."

For a moment I thought she was going to laugh and tell me how stupid I was. I know that's what I would have done if my Mom had said any of that stuff.

So she surprised me when she hugged me. "Thanks Mom."

--

**This chapter is quite serious, I didn't mean it to be so serious but I think it worked. What do you think?**


	26. My Love

**DEDICATION!! NOTWRITTEN!! For being my only faithful reviewer, you keep me writing and smiling XD of course. So enjoy this chapter NotWritten, its for you!! XD**

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

**xx**

**-- **

Chris hoped that the conversation with Lucy and Rose went well, although he wasn't betting on it right now, both of them seemed to be in foul moods. All he could do now was wait for the screaming to start, then he would know he was needed. He sat outside the room waiting but there was no screaming, there was no sound at all from the room. He started to think that maybe one of them had left, or they had both left. But then he would have spotted them leaving, wouldn't he?

He decided to take a walk around the castle and see if anyone else had spotted them, but today every room seemed to be eerily empty. They were never empty. Even the library, which was normally filled with Fae was completely deserted.

He wandered down to the kitchens and what he saw surprised him, and he had trouble believing it at first. 'No wonder the room had been quiet, it was empty.' Lucy and Rose were sat in front of him eating ice cream!

They didn't notice him entering the room, they were too engrossed in eating and talking to notice he was there. Yet. As he walked further into the room, closer to the chattering pair, Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"What took you so long Dad?" Rose laughed while taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Chris stared at them both for a moment, a small smile crossing his lips. "What?" He was confused, wondering how they had managed to get out of the room without him noticing. But then he remembered that they could both transport themselves and felt more than a little bit foolish for not thinking about that in the first place.

Lucy's eyes never left his as he crossed the room. "We thought you'd be down here a lot earlier." He was stood next to her now and she looked up at him, confusion falling over her face all of a sudden. There was something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen before. "Want some?" She thought maybe he was angry at them for getting ice cream without him, so she held her spoon out to him and smiled innocently. "Ill share?" He leaned down and took the ice cream off her spoon, his eyes never leaving hers. Lucy couldn't look away, his eyes were hypnotic.

"Mom told me you said Sarah could come and stay, is she really coming?" Rose's voice broke them both out of their trance and they both turned to look at a smiling Rose.

"Yeah, she is. But we haven't talked about it properly yet so we don't know when." Chris said as he pulled up a chair right next to Lucy. She felt his arm brush against hers as he reached for the ice cream and shuddered. Why was he making her feel like this? Like she was a bloody lovesick teenager, not an adult in control of her life!

"She can come for my birthday!" Rose suddenly squealed, jumping up and down in her seat with her eyes wide open.

"O-okay, I think you've had far too much ice cream for one night." Lucy laughed, taking the spoon off her daughter and taking the ice cream away. She ignored Rose's feeble protests, and laughed when she saw the pout that had appeared on Chris's face. "Tomorrow." She said to both of them while putting the ice cream back in the large freezer. "Right, I think bed for all now."

"But Im too hyper to sleep now." Rose said while trying to hold back a yawn. It wasn't a surprise to both Lucy and Chris that it didn't work.

Chris stood and pulled Rose slowly out of her seat. "Come on, you Moms right, its time for bed."

"But Im not sleepy." She said through another yawn, a big one this time.

"Yeah right."

--

After about an hour, Chris and Lucy had finally managed to get Rose to bed. Taking into consideration the fact that she was almost half asleep already, it was a battle getting her to move out of the kitchen for a start!

As they left the room, Lucy tried as hard as she could to fight back a yawn. It didn't work.

"Its getting late." Chris said, trying not to laugh. "Maybe you should get to bed too."

"But Im not sleepy." She yawned again and then smiled. What was the saying? Like mother like daughter.

"Yeah right."

Lucy was swaying slightly but still she refused to admit she was the tiniest bit tired. "Im really…not." Her eyes were fluttering shut but she kept opening them wider, only to have them flutter shut again moments later. She was still swaying, and it didn't take long for her body to completely give in to sleep, making her fall to the ground.

Well she would have done had Chris not caught her. He stood for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Would she wake up? Or was she out now for the night?

He decided that it was a good idea to get her to her room. At least then she could fall asleep there on her bed, rather than out here in his arms. He didn't have any objection to her falling asleep in his arms, but he wasn't sure that the hallway was a good place for that. He picked her up carefully and walked the short distance to her room. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, he walked across the room and placed her gently on the bed. He stood by the side of the bed wondering if she would be warm enough, then walked to the end of the bed and took a blanket out of the basket. As he covered her up, he noticed her smile and turn her face upwards as if she was looking at him.

Chris smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so adorable when she slept. 'No, not adorable. Adorable is a child, adorable is Rose. Lucy is stunning.'

"Goodnight Chris." Lucy murmured in her sleep, pulling the blanket further around her to keep warm.

As Chris left the room slowly, looking back at Lucy to check she was still asleep, he realised something. Something very important.

He loved her.

-

**Good Chapter?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! Hope the coming year brings you everything you want, hopefully mine will! XD**

**P.S. I was slightly tipsy when writing this tonight, so if there are any stupid mistakes, which I dont think there are because I checked it, just let me know! XD**


	27. Wishes And Laughter

**DEDICATION!! NOTWRITTEN!! Cos I loooooove your reviews and messages! XD I will keep smiling, as long as you keep reading and reviewing! Deal?**

**Also Kairi's-twin! The inspiration for this chapter came from your review! So thank you! XD This is for you!**

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

--

"Sarah!" Toby shouted up the stairs to his sister. He knew it was hopeless trying to get her out of her room, she had been up there for weeks without ever coming out, but his Dad told him he had to try. She wouldn't come out though, she was too busy thinking about things.

First she had wondered how Jareth had made everyone forget Lucy. Then she reminded herself that he could do anything really, he had the power to make everyone forget her. Whether he had planned for Sarah and Toby to still remember, Sarah would never know. But she knew that they were the only ones that did remember her. She had asked everyone that she knew were connected to Lucy in some way, and all of them had claimed they didn't know who she was talking about.

She thought about what she was going to do now in the play. When she returned she had worried about what they would do about the missing actress, but when she arrived at rehearsals she found there was already someone else in the role. And of course, no one remembered someone called Lucy ever playing the part. She had quit shortly after that. It just didn't feel right to her. The role was made for Lucy, and being a part of the show without her seemed pointless and wrong.

Mostly though, Sarah thought about how she was going to get Lucy back. There had to be a way, there was always a way. She got Toby back, she had to be able to get Lucy back too.

It was proving harder than she hoped though. She just couldn't think of anything.

There was the obvious plan, calling Jareth. She could call for him and ask to be taken to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, and then all she had to do was find Lucy there and get her back here. But she couldn't guarantee that he would show up, or that he would take her to the castle. There was no guarantee that Lucy was still at the castle either, he may have sent her somewhere else by now. And then there was no guarantee she would get back safely, if at all. He might just keep her there, like. he had always wanted too.

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned towards it.

"Sarah we need to talk." She heard her Dad say from the other side of the door.

She rolled her eyes, as she did every time he attempted to talk to her, and sat down at her vanity table. "There's nothing to take about." This conversation went the same way every time, it was a surprise her Dad never remembered this and predicted what she would say.

"Ill leave your dinner here."

"You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practically broke down the door!" She couldn't and wouldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice, it was in her nature to be sarcastic when she was angry. And when this conversation came around she was always angry.

Sarah heard the retreating footsteps down the stairs and returned to her thoughts, wondering if she really had the guts to go through with it. It really was a win or lose situation. If she won, she got Lucy back and hopefully people would remember when they saw her. But if she lost, there was a high chance of her being stuck Underground forever with her.

But it was a chance, she decided now, she was willing to take.

"I wish the Goblins would take me away to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, right now!"

--

"What Rose suggested last night was a good idea." Lucy said over breakfast the next morning. "It would be so fun having Sarah here for her birthday, its Sarah's birthday the same day. And its only a week away."

"Well remembered." Chris smirked, waiting for the return and knowing it would be something harsh. He was of course only joking. He knew she would remember, its not something that can be easily forgotten. By Fathers that don't want children, maybe. But not Mothers - 9 months of pregnancy and then the pain of birth wouldn't be hard to forget he thought. And Lucy certainly wouldn't have forgotten, she remembered every other detail so this one wouldn't be any different.

Luc scowled slightly before she realised it was a joke. She smiled and swatted him on the arm playfully. "Oh ha-ha. Very funny, smartass." It wasn't the comment he expected but it definitely made him chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Rose said as she came into the room. She took her seat between the two and looked at them both hiding smiles.

"Nothing." Lucy mumbled unbelievingly, darting her eyes away. "So you want me to bring Sarah for your birthday?"

"Yeah, it should be fun. And Toby, you have got to bring Toby too!"

"You remember Toby?"

"Of course I do, he's hard to forget. Used to always hang around me and tell me stories." She got a questioning glare from Luc and carried on. "I remember a lot more than everyone thinks, Im a smart girl."

Lucy still wasn't convinced she was telling the truth, or whether she was just making it up, but she just smiled and didn't say anything else about it. "Okay, then its settled. Ill go see her today." She saw Rose's eyes grow wide. "No you cant come."

Her smiled dropped, and her eyes went back to their normal small state. "How'd you know I was gonna ask?"

Lucy stood to leave the room and smiled, dropped her head to kiss rose on the cheek. "Im your Mom, I know everything." Chris chuckled at this but stopped when he saw the evil smirk Lucy was sending his way. "Ill go get her now shall I?" She asked him.

"Yeah, if you want. Although, you might want to just go say hi today, and tell her the plan. She might be a bit freaked out if its all happening in the day."

"I think you forget that this is Sarah we're talking about, it wont take more than a minute to get her here." Lucy laughed.

Chris laughed back. "I think you forget that I don't know Sarah."

"Fair point, but you will. Ok Im off, wont be long." She concentrated on thinking about Sarah and within seconds she had vanished.

--

**Ok I hope people can understand where Im going with this, as I said to Kairi's-twin, Im returning the other characters to the story. Im sorry to say this but I think Jareth with be a bit OOC, I just don't think I can get him completely right. I will try though. Hopefully you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think! XD**


	28. Its Not Fair!

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

--

Sarah appeared in the castle and was greeted by the room she knew so well. The throne room. It hadn't changed at all since she had been there, and it was still covered in feathers and mud and god only knows what else. She stopped herself before she started thinking about her friends in the Labyrinth. She was here to find only one friend, Lucy.

As she looked around the room looking for a way out, Sarah noticed a small flight of stairs leading up out of the room. She remembered that when she had gone up there looking for Toby, she had run straight into the Escher room. There was no way she would be able to find her way through there quickly to find Lucy, but unfortunately for her it was the only way. She began running up the steps but a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sarah turned around slowly, looking up at Jareth and noticing that he too hadn't changed at all. Although it hadn't been that long since she had seen him really. "Why should I tell you that?" She turned back to continue up the stairs but walked straight into Jareth standing at the top.

"What the hell are you doing here? More to the point, how did you get here Sarah?"

"I made a wish." She said simply, ducking under his arm to move past him. She was now in the Escher room, but she had no idea where to go from here.

"I didn't grant you a wish Sarah." Jareth followed and stepped in front of her, but she just walked straight past him again.

"That might be because I didn't ask you for the wish, I asked the Goblins." She looked back and saw him cast his eyes back towards the throne room, a few Goblins ducking out of his sight before he could do anything to her. She mentally made a note to apologise to them, but then figured that they were used to an angry Goblin King.

"You haven't answered my other question. What are you doing here?" Jareth watched as she started running up the first flight of stairs they came to. He knew it was a dead end to go that way, and it amused him to watch as she ran straight back down to find the right way.

"Im not here to answer questions." Sarah ran up the third flight of stairs and squealed when she found that it wasn't a dead end. It wasn't much, but it made her happy to think she was so many steps closer to Lucy. Or so she thought. Just when she thought she was finally getting further, she ran under an archway and stopped. She was back where she started with a smirking Goblin King stood in front of her.

"You way think you are cruel by now answering my questions, but I can be cruel too Sarah, remember that." Jareth turned around to go back to his throne room, leaving Sarah stood wondering once again which way she was meant to go. The flight of stairs that didn't have a dead end now just lead her in a circle back to where she was, it was useless.

""Jareth I am not going to give up so stop trying." She shouted in the delectation he had just walked. "I will find Lucy!" She turned around and again ran straight into Jareth.

"Lucy? What makes you think I have Lucy? I don't." He genuinely looked like he was telling the truth which confused Sarah. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. Was it just another trick to make her stop?

"You…You took her. Of course you have her." Sarah could hear how uncertain she sounded, but she didn't care. "What do I have to do to get her back? Run the Labyrinth? Cos Ill do it, don't think I wont."

"I don't doubt that Sarah and as much as I would love to see you make a fool out of yourself this time, the fact still remains, Lucy isn't here."

"Don't lie to me!" Sarah shouted, shocking herself as well as him.

"Im not lying!" Jareth shouted back. "She left to find Rosie, and then she disappeared."

"Rosie? Her daughter Rosie?"

"Yes."

Sarah looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes to see if he was lying. She decided he wasn't, or he was just very good at hiding it. "So she's aboveground then?"

"No."

"But Rosie is…?" The look on his face told her different. "…Here? Rosie is underground?"

"Yes." She could tell he was getting tired of her questions, but she was almost finished.

"So Lucy is still here somewhere?"

"Yes." Sarah opened her mouth to speak again, but Jareth stopped her. "Before you ask, no, I don't know where they are."

"But that's impossible! How could they both be here and yet you don't know where they are? Have you even looked?"

"Sarah, there are places within the underground that only certain Fae cant go. Lucy and Rosie are in one of those places, that's all I know." He heard the evident note of sadness in his own voice so very quickly added in a much more Goblin King like manner. "But why should I look for them or care where they are, they are of no interest to me."

"Please bring them back. Please."

"Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about them."

She remembered that he had said something exactly the same when he took Toby and even now it only made her more determined to get them back. "I cant, you know I cant you already tried to make me forget. It didn't work the first time and it sure as hell isn't gonna work now!"

"Sarah. Don't defy me!" He took a step forward as she took one back. "I think I have just the thing to solve our little problem." He clicked his fingers and they were both submerged in darkness.

Sarah panicked and tried to work out what was going on but she couldn't. "This isn't fair!" She screamed into the darkness.

"Nothing ever is for you." Jareth could hear her tumbling around trying to find where she was, so he decided to stop toying with her for the moment. "Recognise this?" He said as he made a candle flicker in the small space.

Sarah looked around and instantly remembered. The Oubliette. "What are we doing here?"

Jareth took a step closer and smirked as she took a few back. "Do you remember what Hogbrain told you these were for?"

She tried to think back to when she was here looking for Toby, it was all still so clear in her mind. "An Oubliette is a place to put people to forget about them." She said in a small voice, her bravado slipping as she realised she was trapped. "How long are you gonna keep me here then? Until you get bored of me?"

"I haven't yet decided. Maybe just until you learn not to defy me, but that could take a while I think. I will be back Sarah, and then I shall decided what to do with you." There was a glint in his eyes that Sarah really didn't like, it meant he was up to something and what was never a good thing. "Goodbye Sarah."

"This isn't fair!" Sarah shouted as he started to disappear, but it was no use. All that was left to show he had even been there at all, were a few stray pieces of glitter.

--

**Next chapter is coming soon, Im posting them as soon as I write them XD**


	29. Motherly Love?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, Ive been really ill. Some of this chapter will probably be utter crap, I was distracted a bit when I was writing it but hopefully its ok.**

**As usual I don't own, except thoughts that are made up randomness, those are mine! XD **

**Enjoy! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

--

As Lucy appeared back aboveground, she looked around her at the park she knew so well. It hadn't changed at all, although she probably hadn't been gone for as long as it felt - she had definitely changed in that time. She had joked to Rose and Chris that anyone who could remember her wouldn't even recognise her now, and it was true. The low dark slung jeans and tight fitting white top she was wearing wouldn't have been an option for her before. But she was bored and found them in her wardrobe a few days earlier and thought they looked cute, Rose agreed. Then Rose found the cutest jacket Lucy had ever seen, and she just had to wear that too. It was black and reached down to her ankles, but flowed out behind her as she walked. She had found this annoying at first but got used to it, and actually quite liked it in the end. It suited her, the real her.

She decided that because it would be so very easy to convince Sarah to go back with her, she was having one more stop before she saw her.

Her parents house.

Lucy remembered that when she was taken to the underground by Jareth, Sarah told her that everyone had forgotten about her. It seemed like such a horrible thing to her at first, that they would just forget her straight away when she hadn't even been gone the whole day yet. But Chris had explained that it wasn't their choice. They didn't intend to forget, they were made to forget.

But what if she could reverse it. What if there was a way to make them remember, just for a while, an hour maybe. Just to see how they would have reacted to her disappearing, or if they even know she had been gone. She had always felt like the odd one out in the family, she never felt like any of them really cared about her. Their reaction would tell her what she wanted to know, whether they really did care or not.

She started walking out of the park, down the road that she also knew so well. So many times she had walked back here, after rehearsals she would always come back to Sarah's house, she felt so much more welcome than she was at her own. Like she was actually wanted. She was part of the family.

As she passed The Williams' house, she looked into the window from the corner of her eye. She could see Toby sat glued to the TV screen, playing another one of his games. She laughed quietly, and wondered if he ever did anything else. Whenever she was round, they would always play games. She knew he liked them, she just thought that by now he would have grown out of them, found something better to do.

When she thought about it, he was a lot like Sarah was when she was his age. Sure she made a lot of friends at school, but she never spent any time with them outside school, apart from Lucy of course. Instead of going out with her friends, she stayed home reading her plays and dressing up. She collected strange toys and statues that related to her stories somehow, but Lucy never knew how much they really did. Looking back now, everything in her room related to the Labyrinth.

Right now she had other things to think about though, like what she was going to do when she got to her parents house. She hadn't even decided yet how she was getting there. She could just transport herself there, like she had to get back aboveground in the first place. But it was a long bus ride to get there and it might give her time to think about things first.

Her choice was made for her really in the end. She had no money to get the bus, so she would have to transport herself there and just think of something quick. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching, though Chris had told her many times that no one would notice if she used her magic. She still wanted to be careful. She knew that if Sarah was around, she would definitely notice. When she was happy that no one was around to see her, she clicked her fingers and watched as the Williams' house slowly disappeared.

Within seconds her own house started to appear in front of her. She knew it hadn't changed, but for some reason it looked different. She took a deep breath and walked slowly up the path. When she got to the door, she held her fist up to knock on the door but it burst open before she got the chance.

"Lucy!" Brianna jumped straight out of the door and into a startled Lucy's arms. She really hadn't been expecting that reaction, and so soon.

While searching through the many books in Chris's library, Lucy had found a book about memory spells and how to reverse them. She hadn't told Rose about this of course, and she guessed that Chris knew already. He had known there was a reason for her going so soon. He knew she would want to see her family.

"Hey Bri." Lucy mumbled, trying hard to breath in the death lock she was being held in. "Can you let go now Bri, Im losing feeling in my arms."

Brianna pulled away and looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Sorry."

"Why so glum?" Lucy stepped into the house, taking Brianna with her and closing the door. "Where's Mom? Dad?"

"Dad left." That might explain the tears. "Moms outside. With Jason." Lucy didn't know how it was possible that her little sister could hate their Mom, but it was clear that at the moment that's exactly how she felt. She walked out through the large patio doors that lead to the pool. Moms pool, no one else was allowed to use it.

"Hey Mom." She shouted across the garden. Her reaction was the one Lucy wanted to see mostly. Her Dad she knew would have missed her, and even her sister missing her wasn't that much of a surprise. She expected her Mom to have not even cared.

The older woman looked around the back of her deck chair and lifted her sunglasses slightly. "What are you doing here?" She said, putting the glasses back down and turning back to the pool. Lucy noticed the many bottles and glasses that were scattered around it, and also noticed the man swimming in the dirty water. She had never thought her Mom would be pathetic enough to have a toy-boy, but now she had been corrected, he looked to be about the same age as her.

"I came to say hi." Lucy replied, ignoring the tone that seemed to echo through her mothers voice. She was used to it sadly.

"I thought I got rid of you. Finally."

That she wasn't used to, and it wasn't really what she wanted to hear.

"Mom, Ive not been living here for 7 years, what the hell do you mean 'finally'?"

"I mean you never just fuck off, you always come back."

"That's what family do. Where's Dad then. Has _he_ finally left too? He would have done that years ago if he had any sense. And who's this one? Jason, Bri said. you've never had a Jason before." Lucy knew that her Mom was bound to say something nasty back, but she didn't care. It was like everything she had been feeling for so many years was suddenly coming up. She couldn't stop herself.

The older woman turned around again, flinging her glasses fully off her face now so Lucy could see the glare that was being thrown her way. "Now listen here missy!" She stood and swung her arms around, slapping Lucy sharply across her cheek. "You will not speak to me like that! Dirty little whore!"

"Don't speak to me like _that_! Im your daughter for fucks sake! Your not meant to do that!" She indicated her now swollen red cheek and turned away from the woman she was ashamed to call her Mom, tears started to sting her eyes. She had hoped that things would be different, but she should have known that things would never change. "Ill never treat my daughter that way."

"Has no one drowned that sorry little whelp yet? I would have done it but you wouldn't let me."

Lucy instinctively turned around to slap her Mom, but stopped herself quickly. She would never stoop to her level. "I found her. She's safe and she's happy. She has her family and that's all that should matter."

"Family means shit when your illegitimate."

"Like you? Yeah I know all about that. So don't go giving me that sort of bullshit, Rose is the best thing that ever happened to me whether I was with her Dad or not. She's still my girl." Lucy paused, trying to think of her words carefully. She knew she didn't have much time before they would forget again. "When you made me leave her, you broke my heart. You ripped my world in two, and you didn't even care. So here's a little something for you, a little message for your fucking messed up life. One day justice will come and find you and I'll be right there in your memory to remind you how much you screwed everything up. Have fun with the Toy-boy. But remember, a cheater is always a cheater. One of you will get bored. And you never know, he might eventually want someone who doesn't have to tuck her boobs into her socks." Before there was the slightest chance that her Mom could retaliate Lucy disappeared.

She returned to her room in the castle and only then did she let the tears start to flow. She knew her Mom didn't care for her, but that reaction was way too harsh for her to cope with. Her sobs echoes around the room as she fell onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

It didn't seem to be that long before Lucy felt herself being pulled up from the bed and into strong arms. Chris. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. When she had finally calmed down she looked up at Chris. The look on his face made her want to break down again. "What?" She said, truly shocked at the worry that was obvious in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chris looked down at her and took a deep breath. "We have a problem. Its Sarah."

--

**I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow, I finish college early so I have loads of free time and hopefully Ill be feeling a bit better. Enjoy the chapter! XD**


	30. The Better Liar

Chris looked down at her and took a deep breath. "We have a problem. Its Sarah."

Lucy pulled herself up and away from Chris so she was sitting next to him. "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"We cant find her." He stated simply. It was like he was talking about what he had done that day, not telling her that her friend had gone missing. "I was keeping an eye on her and waiting to see when you would be there but then she…" He looked at her and hesitated.

"She what?" Lucy said quickly. She needed to know what was going on.

"She wished herself away." The look on Lucy's face told Chris she hadn't expected that at all. "To Jareth."

"Well we can just go get her, right? It cant be that hard, you got Rose."

"That's where the problem starts really. I was able to track her there but then she disappeared again, I keep trying to find her but there's nothing."

Lucy turned away, feeling like she was about to cry again. She had been looking forward to bringing Sarah here, but now there was a chance she would never see her again.

Rose skipped into the room but stopped when she saw her Mom crying. "What's going on?" She said, crossing the room quickly.

"Sarah is gone." Lucy mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know, we cant find her. I should have just gone straight there! I could have got there before she wished herself away." She stopped for a moment, turning back to Chris. "Hang on. Sarah wouldn't just wish herself away for the hell of it. There had to be more to it than that. Could you hear what was going on?"

"Yeah." Chris obviously failed to understand what Lucy was thinking.

"What did she say? I mean, Jareth must have known she was there? Did he not see her?" she had stopped crying now but a few stray tears still lingered on her cheeks. Chris gently wiped them away, his hand staying on her face longer than it needed to.

"He did, that's when she disappeared."

Lucy stopped again to think, but before she could answer Rose did for her. "So he made her disappear? Can we not just go and look for her there? She's got to be there somewhere. He wouldn't have sent her far, he's crazy about her."

"Ill go, I should be able to find her." Before Chris could argue with her, Lucy had disappeared. She reappeared in Jareth's throne room and stifled a giggle when he didn't notice. He was lying across his throne as usual, his legs dangling over the edge. The Goblins around the room had noticed her already but she lifted a finger to her lips, praying they would actually be silent as she wanted them to be. Obviously they remembered her and knew that she posed no threat to their king, so they were silent as she tiptoed towards the throne.

"Great security system you have here." She mumbled casually into Jareth's ear, making him jump from his seat. She couldn't stop herself from laughing then but quickly remembered why she was actually there. She cleared her throat and tried to make herself look more determined. "Where's Sarah? I know she's here somewhere so don't even _try_ lying to me."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about Lucy dearest." He smirked at her and kicked a Goblin aside who was about to contradict his statement.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked back across the room. "I don't believe you, you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That Im-So-Not-Innocent smirking look. Ive seen it before, lots and lots. Jareth, just tell me where she is its important."

He followed her across the room and stood in front of her, raising to his full height to try and intimidate her. It wasn't working. "I really don't know what your talking about, I haven't seen Sarah since I brought you here. Your not trying to call me a liar are you Lucy?"

"I know you're a liar Jareth. Well no actually, you don't lie you just manipulate and trick people. Its not gonna work this time." She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

It cant have been long since Sarah had been there, Lucy could sense the magic still in the air. She whispered an incantation and the magic in the air started to move. She followed the trail across the room and up the stairs to the Escher room. Still with her eyes closed, she walked up the first set of stairs Sarah had gone up. But then she stopped and opened her eyes, suddenly confused. "Why did she go back down?" She asked herself. Of course she couldn't answer that until she found Sarah so she closed her eyes and concentrated again, following the trail back down the stairs. She was led up then down a few more times before the magic disappeared completely. "Jareth!" She shouted down into the throne room. She knew he had been watching her, so it wasn't a surprise to her that he was there quite quickly.

"What?"

"This is where you sent here away from." Lucy said, indicating the spot where she was standing. Jareth nodded silently and waited for her to continue. "So if I follow the trace from here I shall find her. Im not as thick as I look you know, I do work these things out eventually. So, do I just follow the trace and find her and never let you find her again? Or are you gonna tell me where she is with the possibility that I might let you off?"

Jareth was stunned. He had expected her to find the traces of magic still in the air, Witchling's were known for their concentration and precision with magic. But he hadn't expected her to be so tactful. Usually it was him making the bargains, but today he was on the receiving end. But which did he want? He didn't believe she really had the power to make him not be able to find her, but he couldn't be sure. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and she certainly seemed to be going towards that. "She's in an Oubliette."

"What the hell did you put her in an Oubliette for? Surely she's not that bad."

"I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't have her wandering the castle. My Goblins are scared enough of the humans running the Labyrinth, having one running around the castle with them would kill them."

"Wow. The Goblin King shows compassion towards his subjects! I never thought Id see that happen!" Lucy laughed but seeing the evil smirk that was now glued to his face she quickly added. "Can we get Sarah now, I need to get her back before I go to get Toby, he'll freak out if I go get him by myself."

"What the hell do you need Toby for?"

"For a party if you must know. Rose's and Sarah's party." Lucy was starting to get impatient. She needed Jareth to take her to Sarah, she couldn't get there on her own. She had made all that stuff up. She had no idea where the trace had been leading her to, she had no idea how to get herself to Sarah either. She was obviously better at lying than he was. "Can we please go get her?"

"Yes. Although it might be better if I just send you, she'll be pissed seriously pissed with me."

"Ok, go on then." She felt a tingling sensation as Jareth transported her to the Oubliette Sarah was in. she would be able to get them out herself, it was just getting there that would have been the problem. There were a lot of bloody Oubliettes! "Saaarah!" She sing-songed through the room. It echoed off the walls and she wondered just how big the room was.

"Lucy?" The voice came from nearby and it made Lucy jump and stumble slightly against something on the floor.

"Yeah its me. Where the hell are you?" She held her hand out in front of her and swung her arms around, trying to find her missing person. Sarah did the same and accidentally hit Lucy in the face. "Oow!"

"Sorry!" Sarah's cheeks were wet with tears, and knowing Lucy was about to get them out of there and into the light she quickly brought her hands up to her face and wiped it dry.

Lucy swung her arm out carefully and captured Sarah's hand in hers. "Come on, lets get out of here." She transported them to Sarah's room and collapsed back onto the bed. Tracing the magic earlier had drained her a lot, and she knew it would be a struggle to get them back if they didn't go right now. "Im bloody knackered. We should get back soon or Ill have to get Chris to come and get us. Go get Toby."

"What?" Sarah was stood in the middle of the room looking very confused. She was torn between shouting at her friend for leaving her, or just holding onto her tight now she was back.

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get back now before I cant even get us there. Go get Toby."

" Ok, ok." Sarah rushed out of the room, returning minutes later Toby, who looked like he was half asleep. Lucy glanced out of the window and understood why. It was obviously quite late in the night.

"Right." Lucy stuck her arms up in the air. "Pull me up." Sarah did as she was told, not knowing what the hell was going on but knowing she would find out later. "Hold my hand, you too Tobes." Lucy grabbed onto Toby's hand as he seemed to be unable to move at all. She concentrated hard and transported them back to Chris's castle, appearing in her room where Chris and Rose were still sat on her bed.

Chris jumped up from the bed and walked towards them. "Hey! Your back, finally." Lucy smiled briefly before her eyes closed and her legs gave way underneath her. "Whoa!" Chris caught her just in time and slid to the floor with her against him. "Umm...Rose, can you just take Sarah and Toby to your room for a second, I just need to sort Lucy out."

"Is she ok?" Sarah and Rose asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest." It had been a long day for her, and he knew that it must have been a serious drain on her powers being in Jareth's castle. Rose led Sarah out of the room with Toby being dragged behind them. As soon as the door shut Chris swung Lucy into his arms and walked across the room to her bed. He manoeuvred her in his arms so he could pull the covers aside on her bed just enough to slip her underneath. He pulled the covers over her to make sure she wasn't cold, fighting the urge to just stay there with her. Instead, he dropped his head to hers and left a brief kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams Lucy." She smiled and shifted herself in the bed. Chris smiled and straightened himself up, walking back across the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to check she was still asleep. Before leaving to explain everything to his new guests, he whispered one last thing into the room.

"I love you."


	31. Girly Chat

Just so you know, I have made Toby and Rose the same age so Toby is 16 and Rose is turning 16. I know these ages don't work out properly to how old Sarah and Toby were in the film but it just makes it easier for me to write that way.

--

When Rose wasn't looking, Sarah snuck out of the room as quietly as she could. She had to check that Lucy was ok, after it was her fault she was so worn out. As she approached Lucy's door she heard footsteps coming towards her. Chris. Would he be mad if he knew she was there? It wasn't that much of a big deal, but he had told her to stay with Rose. She was about to turn around and go back when she heard something behind the door.

"I love you."

It was very faint, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she had heard it or just imagined it. She heard the footsteps again and bolted towards Rose's room. Once there she ran across to where rose and Toby were sat. "I haven't left the room, got it?" She whispered frantically, hoping Chris wouldn't hear her.

Rose looked at her with a bemused expression on her face, and was about to say something when the door opened and Chris walked in. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked at Rose, silently telling her not to say anything. Rose nodded, and Sarah relaxed.

"Your probably wondering what the hell your doing here, right?" Chris said, aiming his question at Sarah.

"Umm…no. Lucy said she would explain but then…" She stopped and looked towards the door. "Is she ok?"

Chris nodded and pulled a chair up from the other side of the room. "She'll be fine in the morning she's just worn herself out a bit today. So she didn't tell you anything at all?"

"She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry."

"Ok then. She'll tell you in the morning, I really don't know what's going on to be honest." Chris laughed and looked over at Rose. Toby seemed like he was about to fall asleep but Rose kept talking to him and showing him different things around the room. She looked happy. Toby just looked tired. "Your room is down the hall, and Toby's is next to yours. He looks like he's about to drop." Sarah looked across the room to her brother and laughed quietly. Toby's eyes were closing every so often, but Rose just kept pulling him along to show him something else, waking him from his standing slumber.

"Yeah I should probably get him to bed."

"Come on, Ill show you to your rooms."

--

It had been a few days since Lucy had been to get Sarah, and all they seemed to do was talk. Lucy told Sarah about that first day with Jareth and how she stubborn she had been. Sarah remembered Lucy breaking her mirror and wanted to know all about her Lucy learnt to control her powers. They talked about Rose a lot, and how she seemed to be getting along well with Toby. It was like they had never been apart.

Lucy had just started telling Sarah about her real life.

Sarah was confused. "Witchling?" She had never heard of a Witchling before, which was strange as she knew so much about Mythical beings.

"Yeah. Im a Witchling Princess. It still makes me laugh every time I even think about it." Lucy laughed and spooned a huge amount of ice cream into her mouth. Neither of them had been able to sleep that night so Lucy had snuck downstairs and collected two spoons and two big tubs of ice cream. They were slowly devouring the contents of each tub as they talked about endless nonsense, it was a proper girly night.

"Why?" Sarah scoffed with her mouth full.

"I'm just a small town girl, and that's all I'll ever be. You know as well as I do that I am not Princess material."

Sarah remembered hearing Chris on her first night, and wondered if Lucy knew just how he felt about her. "What about Queen? Sounds alright to me." She ducks her head and laughs as a pillow flies towards her. "Oh come on, lighten up Luce. Look, for now you have everything any girl could ever want, your living in a bloody castle for Petes sake! That's every girls dream!"

"But I don't feel like me anymore. This castle, it isn't for me."

"Well I quite like it. Where is it you want to be if not right here?"

A dazed look clouded across Lucy's eyes as she looked towards the door. "Safe in his arms. Close to his heart." She whispered quiet enough, she hoped, for Sarah not to hear her. Sarah had been listening closely and heard her perfectly, remembering that exact phrase from one of their plays together.

"That's my line, but that does sound good, if you don't wanna be in his arms I do!"

Lucy put down her ice cream and jumped of the bed. "I still don't know if I even want anything to happen. He could break my heart or save me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

She started pacing around the room. She knew this conversation would come up eventually, she just hadn't working out what she was going to say. "Sarah! You forget that I've been there with my heart out in my hand, and it really didn't end well. You know well enough that it took me a while to let people back in and I don't want to see it happen all over again. I cant."

"Luce, look at me. What you must understand is you can't let the chance to love him pass you by. This is gonna sound really stupid but he really is a once-in-a-lifetime kinda guy. There's never gonna be someone like him in your life again. You just have to trust that heart of yours, and let it lead you. Cos this up here." She taps her finger on Lucy's forehead and looks her in the eyes, like she always does when she's saying something serious. "This only leads to confusion, and heartbreak. Trust your heart Lucy. I do."

"I can't let my heart control my head, that just…"

"Doesn't make sense?" Lucy looked away and Sarah smiled knowingly. "Luce, not everything has to make sense alright. And things like this rarely do. Just go for it." Sarah was battling with herself whether she should tell Lucy what she had heard. She knew that Lucy loved Chris, she noticed all the little things she did around Chris, the same things that she had noticed around Brad. If she told her, then at least she wouldn't be worried that he didn't feel the same. "He loves you. I heard him say it that first night I was here."

"Don't be stupid Sarah." Lucy hadn't been expecting that at all. She knew he had feelings for her, but she thought it was just because of Rose. "He doesn't love me, he likes me, we're just friends." Even to herself that didn't sound right, and it made her really think about whether it was true. Were they just friends, or was there something more between them?

Sarah laughed and scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Bull shit. You know you cant lie to me Lucy, your never have been able to lie to me, so don't even try lying to me."

"Im not…" She paused and decided quickly that she needed to change the subject. "We have a party to plan."

"Yeah! Don't think your getting out of this easily, Im not gonna let it go."

"Whatever."

--

Sorry if it's a load of rubbish, Im not very well today so some of this might not make sense XD If it doesn't Ill change it when Im feeling better, I just wanted to get this chapter out.


	32. AUTHORS NOTE! I HATE THEM TOO!

First of all, sorry I havent updated in a whole week! For me that's agggges and Im sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! Ive not been very well so Ive not been able to write anything, but Ive had a few ideas! XD

I cant decide which song Lucy will sing, but I have picked out a few that I think would be good, and I have though of the plot before and after each so now its up to you! I need you to pick a song out of these which you think would be good! Or, it you're the extreme bright sparks that I know you are, you suggest a song that you think will be good and Ill see if it fits with what Im planning, got it?

I think theres only going to be 2 or 3 chapters left, Ive not decided yet but it is very near the end now! Which is a bit sad for me, I rather like this story! Anyway, the songs!

I might alter some of the lyrics to fit properly! Ive put the reason Ive picked the songs too so you can understand me better! XD

Celine Dion - Beauty and the Beast - _They get Chris to sing too, unknown to Lucy_.

Delta Goodrem - I Cant Break It To My Heart - _Lucy and Chris have had an argument_.

Delta Goodrem - Out Of The Blue - _Sarah and Rose picked it, someone other than Chris thinks its for them, Lucy and Chris argue about it._

Lucie Silvas - Forget Me Not -_Lucy and Chris have had an argument_.

Michell Branch - Breath. - _Lucy is thinking of leaving after an argument._

Don't worry, I assure you there is going to be a happy ending. Let me know which is best and Ill update as soon as I can! XD


	33. He Loves me? He Loves Me Not?

Having fallen asleep in the middle of our party planning session - and it seemed, our ice cream - Sarah and I had decided to drag Rose into the combination. It seemed she wasn't as clueless on party planning as we had originally thought, and they actually learnt some things from her. Not that we would ever admit this to her, or to anyone else for that matter.

"Oh come on Mom, do you really think Dad can plan anything? Ive been planning balls since I was about 6!" Rose had giggled once she had finished all the planning within the space of a few hours. I still thought that it was easier for her because it was her own party she was planning, so she could plan whatever she wanted.

"We have no entertainment planned, didn't think of that one did you Smarty-Rose." Sarah laughed as she looked down at our list. "You should sing Luce."

Suddenly Rose is jumping up and down on the spot, looking like she was about to take off into the air. "Oh my god! That would be so cool! You have to sing!"

"Whoa! Chill out missy. It would not be a good idea at all, I haven't sung in ages, it would sound awful. Besides, what would I sing?"

Suddenly Sarah was out of her seat too, jumping up and down alongside Rose. "Ill pick a song!" They said together, before looking at each other and changing it too. "We'll pick a song!"

I could tell they were up to something when they wandered off together, whispering and looking back at her every few seconds. But before I even had chance to work it out, Marianna appeared next to me in a flash of glitter.

"I hope Im invited to this party Luce." She whined as she got comfortable in her seat. "Pretty please?!" She began flicking her eyelashes in my general direction and smiling like the cat that got the cream. She looked so sweet, but it only made me laugh.

"You know, if I was a bloke that would so be working right now." I laughed as Marianna stopped what she was doing and doubled over with laughter. "Of course your invited, you're a major part of Rose's life."

"So Jareth's invited too then?"

I cringed at the thought of Jareth and Sarah in the same room for so long, imagining a lot of colour being added to the party. "I walked into that one didn't I?"

"You really did. It wont be that bad, if they start getting weird then we'll just have to keep them apart." She obviously knew what my problem was, and also it seemed, how I would solve it. Maybe I should have her round more often, she seemed to be good at helping me.

"Ok, he can come. But if he starts being a pain in the ass then he leaves, got it?"

"Please, that would mean he doesn't even go, he's always a pain in the ass. Or maybe he's just always a pain in my ass. Even so, I think the rule should be if he causes trouble he leaves, deal?"

"When does he not cause trouble?"

"True." There was a few moments silence before Marianna spoke again, her voice a mixture of amusement and happiness. "So Im confused, when are we sending him home?"

"Umm…when we get bored of him?"

She laughed again, not quite doubling over this time. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I don't think he'd be very happy if he knew what we were talking about, would he?"

It was my turn to laugh now. She had a very good point, if the Goblin King indeed did know that they were bargaining about when they would send him away from Rose's party he wouldn't be very please about it. "Probably not."

Marianna smiled and jumped up from her seat, as she usually did. She was so full of energy, all the time, it was a wonder she didn't wear herself out in an hour. "Well Im gonna go before he starts kicking up a royal fuss wondering where I am, I should maybe let him know before I disappear next time. Bye!" She waved her hand in my direction before she was gone, a trail of glitter left where she had been standing.

I sat back then and enjoyed the silence, knowing for sure that it would be broken soon. It would take Sarah and Rose that long to think of a song, and then they would demand that I start practicing straight away. I knew Sarah would anyway, and Rose was so much like Sarah that she was bound to follow.

When I saw Chris practically falling out of the door into the garden and heard Rose's tinkling laughter, I knew they were definitely up to something. From the look on his face, Chris obviously thought so too. He turned to the door where Roses head was poking out of the opening. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he looked confused. Very confused. He looked over at me a few times, and I started to feel nervous. What were they talking about?

Rose pulled her head back through the door and slammed it shut, leaving Chris staring at me looking confused. He started walking towards me and instinctively brought my legs up onto my seat, pulling them against me chest and wrapping my arms around my knees. As he got closer, I suddenly remembered my conversation with Sarah the night before.

'_He loves you. I heard him say it.'_

The words rang in my ears over and over again, but did he? Was it all a lie?

Rose considered him to be her Dad, and Im her Mom so of course he cared about me, but as a friend right?

Nothing more?

Did I want him to?

Did I care about him, more than a friend?

"You wanted to see me?" Chris said as he sat next to me. Suddenly I felt very aware of how close he was. Too close? I wasn't sure. "Lucy?"

I broke out of my thoughts after realising he was actually talking to me, or trying to anyway. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Rose said you wanted to see me." He repeated, looking straight at me. He made me think about things more. Did he always look at me like that? He wasn't acting any different from how he normally did when he was with me, but there was no emotion on his face. Nothing to show he loved me. Maybe Sarah was wrong.

I was about to reply when I heard something that shocked me for a moment.

_'Come on! Tell her!_'

It was Chris' voice, but he hadn't said anything. I must have read his mind! I had gotten so used to just tuning everyone out that I had forgotten I could even do it! I listened again, making sure I heard everything.

'_Its seriously not that hard. All it takes is 'Lucy, I love you.' is it really that hard?!'_

I tried not to laugh, but felt like fireworks were going off inside me. It was true! He does love me! But why wouldn't he say it?

"Umm…Chris. Is there something you want to tell me?" Subtle approach would work.

'_Say it!'_ "No, nothing." He darted his eyes away from mine.

"Right." Pregnant pause, I hate these. "Well I have a party to organise. Excuse me." I unwrapped my arms and shot off the bench, falling in the process due to my numb legs. I have got to stop doing that!

Chris caught me just as I was about to hit the floor. He pulled me up slowly to stand in front of him, his eyes boring into mine. I cleared my throat, trying to dislodge the great big lump that seemed to be forming there. "You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" I asked again, taking a small step back but still looking straight into his eyes.

Again, he looked away and pretended to be really interested in his shoes. "Nope, nothing at all."

"Ok." I nodded and took another step back, a bigger one this time. "Well, I need to…" I pointed back across the garden to the castle as my words died mid-sentence in my throat. Probably swallowed by the now huge lump that would surely cut off my air supply soon. I turned and headed across the garden. I needed to find Sarah. I needed to tell her she was wrong.

But I didn't want it to be true.

--

I was meant to post this before the song thing, sorry! But here it is, and the next chapter will be up soon with the song choice in there too, so if you want to vote for a song do it now! XD


	34. Breaking Your World

After my interesting meeting with Chris in the Garden, I had searched everywhere for Rose and Sarah. But I couldn't find them. When I finally found them, in my room, they didn't give me a chance to speak, just handed me a piece of paper and told me to sing. It was by Delta Goodrem, Sarah knew I loved this song. I didn't even need the paper to read off, I knew it already.

_A new beginning.  
A new chapter of my life.  
Started the day,  
When I thought,  
It could be my last.  
My eyes were wide shut,  
but I hadn't given up.  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone._

_Out of the blue,  
There I met you.  
You showed me a life  
I can't see without you.  
There's just no way,  
That I can fight these emotions.  
Your energy running through me.  
Nobody can renew me like you._

As I looked over at Rose and Sarah, I noticed they were looking behind me at something. Or someone. I turned and saw Chris leaning against the door. Had they planned for that to happen?

_Out of the blue,  
Can this be true?_

This was a fix up. They knew Chris would appear right now while I was singing. Sarah knew how much the song meant to me. She also knew that music was the only way I ever expressed myself properly-she could always tell what mood I was in by the music I was listening to or singing. If I was happy I would listen to something bubbly, something I could dance to. If I was sad I would listen to something loud. Every song I listened to or sang around people had a meaning, something I wanted them to know that I wouldn't just say. Sarah knew that. That's why she picked it.

This was a love song.

_Family and friends they were my life,  
I wasn't one for butterflies,  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise.  
And there will be times when we're apart,  
I want you to know you're in my heart,  
Growing into a beautiful garden._

I stopped and stared at Sarah, who in turn stared straight back at me. Without having to say a word we both headed across to the other side of the room, towards my bathroom. There were so many things I wanted to shout, but with Rose and Chris on the other side of the door I didn't think most of them would be good things to say right now.

I was so angry. I had never been this angry with Sarah before, but then again she had never done anything like this before. To someone else it would seem like a stupid thing to be getting angry about, but I had my reasons. She had picked this song knowing completely what it meant to me before I even met Chris, but now when I ran the song through in my head it was exactly how I was feeling about is now. For me, singing this song in front of Chris would be opening my heart out to him, and for me that was a very dangerous game to play. Ive had my heart broken once before, and once was definitely enough. I wouldn't let it happen again. I couldn't let it happen again. Never.

But I knew it was already happening. That lump that had been in my throat was slowly working its way down to my heart. When it got there, I didn't know what would happen. But I knew it wouldn't be nice.

"Sarah, what the hell are you playing at?" I said as quietly as I could, willing my angry not to rise and bubble out.

"What?" Sarah asked innocently. Se knew though. I could tell from the way she was looking at me that she knew.

"That song."

"What about it?"

"Im not singing it at the party. Its too…personal. You know what Im like Sarah. Ill pick a different song." I turned to leave the room, although I knew that wouldn't be the end of the conversation.

"But Rose was so happy about picking the song!" Sarah almost shouted, grabbing my arm and turning me to face her again. She studied me for a moment, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from her, breaking the eye contact she was trying so hard to hold. "Nothing. Im fine. Im just tired." I turned back to her and smiled briefly before walking towards the door again. Before I got there, Sarah had run around me and blocked my way.

"Don't lie Luce. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Im fine. Im ju…"

"Lucy!" She shouted my name and I couldn't help wondering if Rose and Chris were still on the other side, if they could hear us.

"Sarah!"

She pulled herself away from the door but before I had chance to move towards it, she had pushed me backwards to sit on the edge of the bath. "You say you are fine but your eyes betray you. They always have, and always will."

"If you know that something's wrong then you should know what's wrong." I can already feel tears waiting to push their way out, but I wouldn't let them. Id never been the sort of person to cry about a guy, and I wasn't about to start now!

"This is about Chris isn't it?"

There was sarcasm bubbling inside me, dying to get out. "Wow! Your so intuitive Sarah!"

Sarah had always been one to fight back, and now was no exception. "Don't start Luce, we were only trying to help."

"By making me feel like a complete idiot? Nice one! Thank a lot!" Ok so maybe my sarcasm was bubbling overboard right now, but I couldn't help it! It just came naturally to me. "Its exactly what I needed today, to feel like nothing. So thank you for making me feel worthless once again."

"Whoa! Back it up, what the hell are you on about?"

"You got it wrong Sarah. Your not as clued in as you like to think you always are. Chris doesn't love me. He might like me, but only because Im Rose's Mom, like I told you. He might love the fact that Im here with them, but that's it. Nothing more. I cant believe that I fell for it, but I suppose I should be used to it by now, you always do this; just burst into my life and turn things upside-down, things that don't need your input at all! So from now on, stay out of my personal life. I mess up enough on my own, I don't need your help with that!"

Before she had the chance to say anything, to break down my whole argument as she was always able to do, I left. I stormed out of the bathroom like a child who's just been told of, ignoring the awkward looks that were being shot at me from Chris and Rose. I ran right out of the room, feeling more stupid than I had felt in my entire life.

How could today have gone so wrong? This morning I had been feeling brilliant, and so happy about just being me. Sarah was right. I had everything I could ever want. So why was it falling apart now? I didn't need Chris to love me for my life to be good. But now Sarah had opened me up to my own feelings, to how I truly felt about Chris. And knowing he didn't feel the same was killing me.

I ran out into the garden until I was sure no one was following behind me. I tried to just let everything fade away like I always did. But nothing seemed to work. It was too much to handle all at once.

"Lucy!" I heard Chris shouting my name through the garden and quickly wiped my face of the few tears that had managed to break free. "There you are. What's happened, Sarah is really upset about something and Im guessing from your little tantrum that you are too." He stopped in front of me, his hands in his pocket, like he always did when he was waiting for an answer from me. "You wanna talk about it?" He was probing. He did that a lot I noticed.

I didn't look up, afraid that my eyes would give me away again. "Did you hear our conversation? Any of it I mean."

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably which actually made me smile a little. Most likely, he had heard every word, and now he would claim he heard only part of it. "Part of it." See!

"Then you should have heard that I had a massive argument with her, that's why she's upset. I spoke my mind, and she didn't like it."

"Is that why your upset too?"

"No." This was the part I was definitely not looking forward to. The part where I was about to break his word. I looked up finally, looked right into his eyes and tried not to focus on how they glittered against the night sky. "Im leaving."

--

Sorry to leave you on a Cliffy there but there will be 2 more chapters me thinks, definitely 1 more anyway! XD


	35. I Love You!

**Yikes! My updates are not doing well! Im really sorry this has taken a while to get this chapter up! I've made it really long to make up for the huge gap so hopefully you wont kill me! XD**

--

_"Then you should have heard that I had a massive argument with her, that's why she's upset. I spoke my mind, and she didn't like it."_

_"Is that why your upset too?"_

_"No." This was the part I was definitely not looking forward to. The part where I was about to break his world. I looked up finally, looked right into his eyes and tried not to focus on how they glittered against the night sky. "Im leaving."_

--

Chris stared at me blankly for a moment before he smiled and started laughing loudly. "Good one Luce."

I sighed deeply and dropped my head back into my hands. "Im not joking." I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"You have to be joking. Where the hell would you go?"

"Home. Aboveground. I'll get a flat or something, Im sure we'll manage without you." Pulling myself away from him and away form the conversation, I tried to focus on the thoughts running through my head. Was I really going to do this?

"We?"

The thoughts stopped as I turned to look at him. "Your not suggesting I leave Rose here?" From the look on his face that's exactly what he was suggesting. "You cant expect me to leave her now, it took me so long to find her." His silence was making me feel uneasy. Maybe I could work it to my advantage though. If he was silent then he couldn't argue back. "After the party, when I take Sarah and Toby back, Im taking Rose with me. We wont be coming back." Before he had the chance to regain his voice, I pushed past him and ran back through the garden, straight into the castle and up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

The thoughts were back, assaulting me with wave after wave of anger and sadness and regret. Could I really do this to Rose? I knew what it was like to not have a parent there, and she looked at Chris as her Dad. Could I really take her away? As always, I had just been thinking about myself again. I had to think about what was best for Rose, but right now I was concentrating on what was best for me. That sounds really bad, but I couldn't help it.

There was only one person I could talk to about this, and I had single-handedly shoved her out of my life in seconds. I had always been good with words, and true to form my little speech had been pretty brilliant. But I couldn't help feeling that it wasn't supposed to be aimed at her. Well ok maybe it was aimed at her, but I didn't mean it to sound so horrible. There was no way she would forgive me, not tonight. There would have to be a lot of time for her to yell and scream at me first.

For now I was all alone, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

--

2 DAYS LATER!

--

Sarah was finally talking to me again, although I hadn't told her about my new plan yet. I hadn't even decided if I was actually going to go or stay, and I didn't want to bring everyone down from the birthday high when it might just be a false alarm. I guess my brain just needed to catch up with my heart.

Everything was arranged for the party, the only thing left now was decided what to wear. Dresses were customary, so I was told anyway, which I really didn't like. I hated wearing dresses and avoided it any time possible, but it didn't seem possible in this situation. I tried, but Rose wouldn't let me get out of it.

We picked Rose's dress out first, because she was the most excited about it all. She had already told us she wanted a purple dress, we just had to find the right style for her. We picked out quite a few but she flat out rejected any of our suggestions. They were either too long, or too short, made her look too fat or too skinny. She was hard to please, kinda like me I guess. I knew she was trying to dress to impress Toby, and I had found the perfect dress for her that she would love. I just didn't want her growing up too soon. Finally, after the millionth dress she rejected, I pulled out the one I had hidden. Her eyes lit up straight away and I knew I was spot on. It was the first and last dress she tried on, and it was perfect.

It was purple-apparently that was her new favourite colour-with thick spaghetti straps. It was straight along the front, with a short V revealing part of her cleavage, a fact I knew Chris would not be happy about. The top half was tight fitting, showing off her curvaceous figure, something she got from me I hope. The bottom half floated out in layers showing off various different shades of deep purple. It really was the perfect dress, and it looked amazing on her. We decided that she only needed a simple necklace, which Sarah had already got for her. It was real silver, a small heart pendant with a diamond at the bottom of the heart. It was nothing fancy, but it was enough for Rose, she loved it.

Next we found one for Sarah, which was really too easy since she had spotted one she liked while trying to find one for Rose. As usual with any dress that Sarah choose for herself, it was a two piece. Both the corset and the skirt were a rich deep blue colour that she had worn a lot recently. The skirt was very long and stretched out slightly behind her, but it was very plain. There was a small design on the bottom of the skirt, a silver flowered pattern with tiny diamonds set into each flower. It was the corset that made the dress truly magical. It was the same deep blue colour as the skirt, and obviously it was fitted to hug her curves beautifully. The same flower pattern from the skirt started along the v-shaped neckline, the flowers twisting up and over the thick shoulder straps and down the back of the dress. It was simply stunning. I smiled as Sarah admired herself in the mirror. I knew why she had picked the dress, it wasn't just because it was a beautiful dress.

To any formal occasion, women would traditionally wear their partners colours. Sarah may not have known it, but deep blue and silver were Jareth's colours. I smiled, wondering if she knew about any of it, or if it was a subconscious decision. Either way, I knew something would happen between them at the party.

"Your turn!" Sarah squealed excitedly as she came back out of the dressing room in her normal clothes. "Found any you like?"

That was the problem. I had found a few I liked, a few I loved in fact. But they were Chris's colours, white and turquoise. None of the other dresses stood out to me, but I didn't want to be his partner.

Not anymore. Not if he didn't love me back.

"What up Mom? You've been really quiet, that's not like you at all."

She was right, quiet was definitely not my thing. "Im just tired, I think ill just go for a walk, wake myself up a bit." I pulled myself up from the end of the bed where I had been sat while they picked dresses, trying to make it look as though I was tired, and shuffled across the room to the door. Once I was out and the door was shut firmly behind me, I started walking quickly along the corridor. Sarah would normally have followed, but after what had happened, after what I had said to her, she wouldn't now. She didn't want to interfere.

That's just great! When I really need her advice she wont give it to me! It was my own fault, but it still got to me.

The castle was empty as I walked through the endless corridors and down several flights of stairs. I didn't even know where I was. I could have been walking around in circles for all I knew, but it didn't matter.

As I turned another corner, I almost walked straight into a door. It was a dead end. I turned to go back when the door creaked open and curiosity took over. I knew every single room within the castle, and yet I hadn't seen this room before. At least I didn't think I had. It didn't look familiar at all, but I could have been wrong.

I pushed the door open further so I could step fully into the room, closing it behind me. The room was dark and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. I was confused for a moment, wondering firstly where the hell I was and secondly why I hadn't seen this room before.

From what I could see in the poor light, it was a bedroom, but whose? I definitely needed more light, there was no way Id even find my way back out in the dark now!

After a lot of stumbling and bumping into things, my hands brushed against a latch that could only have been to open the window. It was exactly like mine, so I quickly flipped it up and pushed open the large screen doors that led onto the balcony. Light poured into the room and I had to cover my eyes while they adjusted again. Once I felt I could actually open my eyes without being blinded, I turned around to look into the room.

I could see now that it was definitely a bedroom, a child's bedroom. Had this been Rose's room when she was younger? It was possible, but for some reason it didn't feel like hers. It felt…different.

It was all done in pink, which is what first led me to believe it wasn't Rose's: she hated pink! Here the walls, the carpets, the furniture, even most of the toys scattered around the room were pink. I took a few steps into the room, walking towards the small dressing table nearest to me. Something on the dressing table had caught my eyes. It wasn't pink, it was white with streaks of turquoise. As I got closer I discovered that the silver bits were in fact pieces of ribbon tied around the box. As I reached to untie it, I heard something move behind me. I span around as fast as I could, only to be greeted by an empty room. I must be hearing things. I turned back to the box and tugged at the ribbons, letting them fall onto the wooden surface of the table. The lid slowly lifted up and a soft tune started paying. It sounded familiar, like Id heard it before, but I couldn't remember when.

I heard the noise behind me again but didn't move this time. I wasn't going to worry myself about nothing.

The noise got closer. Footsteps. "What are you doing in here?" The voice sounded heavy with sleep, so I didn't realise who it was. I slammed the box shut and turned around, and there was Chris sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes.

"I…um…I got lost." I stumbled over my words as I tried to take my eyes of him. It was a very difficult task! With his crumpled clothed and dishevelled hair I had to admit he looked gorgeous.

He laughed a little and looked towards me, our eyes meeting for a second before I turned away. "How could you get lost here? You know you way round every part of this castle." Having completely woken up now, he stood and stretched his arms above his head.

"I do not!"

"Liar." He smirked and started walking towards me. "I always know when you lie you know."

"How?"

"Your nose crinkles up. Right there." He put his finger on the bridge of my nose, rested his hand briefly on my cheek and then dropped his hand down, the contact sending shivers down my spine. How could he do that?

My hand shot up to my nose quickly. I didn't feel a thing. "It does not." Ok. Maybe it did. He smiled knowingly at me before reaching around me to take hold of the music box.

"OK, so if I know my way around the castle so well then why haven't I seen this room before?"

"Its hidden." He said it as though it were a simple answer, which to him I suppose it had been. "Well, usually it is. I don't know how you found it." His brow creased for a moment as it always did when he was thinking. "What were you thinking about when you found the room?"

"What?"

"You must have been thinking something, you always are when you go wandering."

That was true. Wandering helped me to think properly. "Um…" I was thinking about him! I couldn't tell him that, he would just think I was weird. But if it helped him work out how I found the room… "You, actually. I was thinking about you."

He looked up from the box with a bemused expression on his face. "Me? Why were you thinking about me?"

"Does that really matter? Cant you just work it out from that?" I really didn't want to tell him!

"No." The smirk on his face told me he was lying, but I knew he wouldn't let it go now that I had mentioned it. "Its all valuable information, I need to know everything if Im gonna work this out."

I groaned and walked quickly across the room, trying to avoid his piercing eyes as they followed me. "Fine!" Walking out on the balcony, I wondered for a moment if I could lie without him noticing. Maybe if I didn't look at him. Suddenly he was behind me, grabbing my arms gently and spinning me around. Well that screwed up the lie-to-him plan. "Um…I was with Sarah and Rose, and we were picking out dresses for the party…and I kept picking white ones with turquoise…and I know those are your colours. It just made me think about…" The sentence died on my lips as I saw him smiling at me. "Why are you smiling?"

"Made you think about what?" He took a few steps closer, making me take a few back until I was up against the balcony wall.

"About…" Was I really about to say this?! "About us." It came out as a whisper, and I hoped he hadn't heard it at all. But from the look on his face I knew he had.

"What were you thinking about us?" His smile grew, if that was physically possible, as he said the last word.

"That doesn't matter." My head was spinning. I pushed myself away from the wall, past Chris and back into the room. "Come on then Sherlock. How did I find the room?" I looked around again. "What is this room anyway?"

"It was Calandra's room. I come here when I need to be alone."

Suddenly I felt really bad. He didn't want anyone else in here, that's why it was hidden. "Chris I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright Lucy, I know you didn't find it on your own." He smiled and looked around the room. "Even now she's gone she still finds ways to run my life." It didn't look like he was sad about her running his life, but it left me confused. Where did I come into all this? Noticing the confusion that clouded my face, he explained further. "Aboveground, links between families are strong, yes?" I nodded, still not sure what was going on. "Well it's the same with Fae. Imagine that, just a lot more. It's a psychic link that can never be broken, even in death. Calandra would often hide away in here when she didn't want to be disturbed, as I do often now. The only way someone can find the room is if she wants them to."

"So your little sister wanted me to find you?" I was still so confused, but I seemed to be confused a lot of the time with Chris, more recently than ever."

"Exactly."

"But…why?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." He walked back into the room, stopping right in front of me. "She always was a bit mysterious."

"I sense a but?"

He smiled. "But I had been thinking about you earlier."

I was not expecting that! "Oh." Was all I could think of to say. Now I was curious…"What about me?"

"Everything really. Your smile. Your laugh. The way you get all tongue tied when you don't know what to say." He stopped and looked right at me, his eyes boring into mine. "About how much I want you to stay."

Up until that last point, he had me. This was all a trick. A ruse to make me want to stay. I turned away quickly, fighting back the tears that so wanted to break free. "I have to go."

"No you don't."

"But I do. I belong above with my family. I have to go back to my life."

"Your life is here now Lucy. You belong here." I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as his head rested against my shoulder, his breath hot on my neck. "You belong with me."

"Stop it." My voice was just above a whisper as I tried to hold myself together. He was messing with my head in the worst possible way, and my heart. "Just stop it." I pushed his arms away but he moved them back.

"I mean it. You cant leave Luce."

I pushed his arms again, stepping out of his reach and turning to look at him. "Why?"

"Your driving me crazy Luce. You just cant go alright. Please?"

"Why cant I go?"

"Because I love you!"

I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. "Stop it."

"I mean it Luce. I love you, I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Stop it! Your just saying that to try and get me to stay! Its not going to work!" I seem to be very good at walking - or running should I say - out of arguments at the moment, its all I ever seem to do! But I had to, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me as I ran down the corridor. Somehow I found my way out into the garden and took a few much needed deep breaths.

I was completely unaware of anything for a few minutes before I realised it was actually raining. It was the first time I had seen it rain underground, so it stunned me for a moment. It wasn't heavy rain, more like drizzle to be honest, so I didn't think I would catch a cold if I stayed outside for a while. Chris had Calandra's room to have peace and thinking space. Mine was the garden.

--

It was over an hour later when I finally transported myself back to my room. I felt too sleepy to walk anymore, but so many thoughts were still running through my head. I needed to talk to Chris, but I couldn't face him again. He would just say those things again, and I knew he didn't mean it! So I did what I always did when I wanted to express my feelings about something, or in this case someone.

I sat down at my vanity table, with paper and a pen ready, and I started to write.

--

**WOW! This has turned out to be really long!**

**Next chapter should hopefully be soon, I wont leave you waiting as long as I did for this one! Please review and let me know what you think, this chapter was actually really hard to write at some points, hopefully its still good! XD**


	36. Beauty and the Beast

**I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, and I have to say that the lack of reviews did not help at all =[ But here it is. The last chapter! it's a pretty long one so I hope this makes up for how long I've kept you all waiting! XD**

--

I walked out of the room, the paper clutched tightly in my hand, ready to show Sarah what I had written. It was a song, the song I would sing at the party. I wanted her opinion and hoped I hadn't lost all chance of getting it.

It was quite late now so I was trying to be as quiet as I could, tiptoeing through the corridor to Sarah's room. I noticed that the door was slightly open and there was a light on inside, so maybe she was still awake. I got closer and could see through the small gap, sat on her bed. As I was about to push open the door I heard something that confused me. Someone was crying. But it wasn't Sarah, I could see her and she wasn't crying at all. I leaned down more towards the gap to get a better view of the room, but still I couldn't see who was crying.

"Its alright. Im sure everything will be fine." Sarah whispered across the room. Who was she talking to?

"You don't understand Sarah." Chris? What was Chris doing in Sarah's room? Crying in Sarah's room? Apart from my Dad, I had never heard a man cry before. "I told her I loved her, and she ran away from me. She didn't want to hear it, and I could see her starting to cry. Am I really that awful?"

"Your not awful at all, she's just really confused right now." Hell yeah! "She was sure you didn't feel anything for her at all. I know her so well, she probably thinks your just saying it so she'll stay."

"But that's not why I said it. I mean, I really do love her, but I wasn't sure how to tell her before, I don't want to mess things up with her."

Oh my god! Sarah was right! But now I had totally messed things up. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

My leg had decided to pick that moment to go numb, which made me fall slightly against the door. I prayed that they hadn't noticed, and cringed when Sarah looked up. Her eyes met mine briefly before she turned back to the other side of the room, to where I assume Chris was.

I thought she was going to tell him I was there, but she didn't speak for a few seconds. "You still have time."

"I don't, after tomorrow she'll be gone and I will have lost her fo…" He stopped and coughed slightly. "Forever."

"There's always time!" She glanced my way again, probably trying to work out a plan. "I've got it! She'll still be awake now so I'll so sort something out. I wont be long, and then we'll work something out for you." She jumped up off the bed and practically jumped to the door as well, pulling it open only slightly so she didn't reveal me sat on the floor in front of the door. "What are you doing?" She whispered frantically, pulling me up and pushing me towards my room. The door swung open and slammed shut as she pushed me fully into the room.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"I mean with your life Lucy." There was a long pause. She was obviously waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. What was I doing with my life? It was a very good question. "Please tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't run away from him when he said he loved you. Tell me your not leaving."

I could feel a few tears starting to trickle down my cheeks, but I didn't care. "Im no good at lying." I reminded her.

"But…why? Why did you run? Why are you leaving? Why Lucy?"

"I don't belong here."

"But you do!" She stopped, clearly seeing that I didn't believe her. "You don't see it do you?"

I slumped down to the floor, the forgotten piece of paper still clutched in my hand. "See what?"

"You two." She sat down next to me, crossing her legs to get comfortable. "I notice things. Your so much more open than you normally are, so much more happy. Your glowing Luce, your better settled here than you ever have been back home."

"But I don't want to here with him now. I just don't feel right."

She takes my hand and squeezes it gently in hers. "Your falling again. I can tell. "

"I don't want to!" Oh my god. Did I actually just stamp me feet? My breath was coming out in shuddering gasps now as I tried to hold back tears.

"Its not like last time, he wont hurt you." Sarah pulls me towards her, and wraps her arms around me.

"You don't know that."

"But I do! You really don't see it do you? He adores you Lucy Harris. And its not because your Rose's Mom. Its because your you. I know how tempting it is to run away from the unexpected, and it's good for avoiding things, but the problem is that you end up avoiding yourself. Avoiding people you love. You end up avoiding life. And I wont let you do that Lucy. I wont let that happen because of one stupid idiots mistake."

I opened my mouth to reply, then shut it. Opened it again, and shut it again. I must have looked like a bloody fish, but none of my come-backs seemed viable now.

She was right. I was running away, and I shouldn't be. Because I would be running away from something good, and dragging rose down with me. It wasn't fair. I couldn't to it.

Sarah's voice broke through the surface of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. "Do you finally get it Luce?" I look up and nod, not too sure whether my voice has returned to me or not. "Right, good. Get in there." She moves to pull me up but I push myself backwards automatically. I look down at the paper in my hand and screw it up.

"Can we sort this tomorrow? Im kinda tired, and its gonna be busy tomorrow so we all need some sleep."

For a moment she looked like she was about to argue with me and drag me in there anyway, but then she yawned. "Ok you win, Im tired too. But we will sort this tomorrow, don't think your getting out of it that easily." She pulls herself up and walked out of the room, yawning again before she shuts the door.

I wasn't tired at all. In fact, I was far from tired, my head was spinning so fast I thought I was gonna take off any second now. I needed to talk to Chris again but I knew if I did I would just end up making a mess of things. So instead, I went back to my vanity table and started to write him a letter. A long letter, explaining everything.

--

"Lucy." Sarah's voice breaks through my dreamless sleep and I lift my head up off the desk. For a moment I wonder why Im here and not in my bed, and then I the events of last night run through my head. There are screwed up pieces of paper all around me, full of words that have no meaning. I remember, I was trying to write something. A letter to Chris. But nothing felt right, nothing said what I wanted to say properly. I was usually so good at this. "Luce, where are you?" I stood to leave as I uncurled the last piece of paper, but stopped once I started reading. This was it. This was perfect.

"In here Sarah." I shout back, still reading the words scribbled across the paper. It must have been late when I wrote this, my writing is only ever that terrible when Im tired. But I can rewrite it so he can read it, its not a problem.

The door flies open and Sarah rushes in, a pile of stuff in her hand. I spin around and watch as she dumps everything on my bed and starts sorting out it. Dresses. Id completely forgotten that I hadn't picked one yet. I stand to join her and my breath catches in my chest. There are three dresses on the bed, all in Chris's colours.

"Did you really think I didn't notice the way you were looking at these? I know you well enough to know you were freaked." Sarah doesn't look up as she straightens out the fabric, looking them all over as if she's making the decision for me. Lets face it, she probably is. She stands back when she's finished and keeps looking from me to the dresses. "Try that one." She points to the middle dress, which was my favourite of them all. It was a bustier ball gown, made with white iridescent satin in a simple but sophisticated design that I thought was perfect. On the right hand side below one of thin straps, a turquoise flower started off the pattern of glittering spangles and beads. 3 curling lines of the beads started close together under the flower, spreading as they reached further down the dress.

Sarah had picked out a pair of shoes to go with the dress, and they matched perfectly. They were white and had a tiny beaded flower at the ends of the straps. Simple but perfect.

I take the dress and the shoes into my dressing room and slip them on, being careful not to pull any of the bead off the dress. When I emerge to show Sarah, she's disappeared. As I cross the room to wait for her I glance briefly at the clock hung on my wall.

That has got to be wrong!

According to that, the party is starting in 5 minutes. I've been asleep for the whole day! Did no one even try to wake me up?

Sarah reappears moments later, fully dressed with Rose close behind her.

"Mum! Sarah told me not to wake you she said she'd sort you out but I did want to wake you up cos I was dead excited and I couldn't wait for the party and people are arriving now and…" Sarah puts her hand across rose's mouth, silencing her.

"Remember what we said about breathing when we speak Rose, it has to be done." She turns her attention back to me now, looking at me with her eyes wide. "I have no time to sort out my hair now, can you please help!"

I laugh and with a flick of my wrist, her hair springs up into curls around her face. Tiny silver flowers that match the ones on her dress stand out against her dark hair. She looks amazing. I do my own curly too, but with a simply headband holding back the curls from my face.

"Ok, lets go, we're gonna be late for our own party!" Rose grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door, dragging me along the hallway. I can hear music playing softly and people talking already, and I know that we should have been there earlier! She slows down as we approach the stairs leading to the main hall. Time to look grown up and in control.

Rose goes down first, meeting a group of girls at the bottom that I assume are her friends. The knot in my stomach tightens. If I take her away, she'll lose them. Could I do that? I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and plaster a smile across the face, walking down the stairs as gracefully as I can. Chris meets me at the bottom. He takes my hand and kisses it softly, never taking his eyes off mine. I feel a blush rising across my cheeks and try to move away but he still holds onto my hand. "I have to go, Rose wanted to ask me something." It sounds like a lame excuse, even to me, but I had to get away. He was making me feel awkward.

I push through the crowd, not looking back and trying to forget that look on his face. Its my daughters birthday, I have other things to think about than Chris.

I get halfway across the room when I feel someone grab hold of my hand. I didn't turn around, thinking it was Chris again.

Jareth stepped in front of me, his hand still holding onto mine. "Its customary for the host to dance with a guest you know. Especially when its me." He smirked and placed my hand on his shoulder, taking hold of my free hand ready to dance.

"Sarah's round here somewhere, and Rose too, isn't it better to dance with the birthday girl? I mean its their party after all and I have stuff to do." I pulled away and continued walking to the opposite side of the room. Sarah had done the typical aboveground thing, she'd actually had a stage set up for the music. that's where I was going now, it was time for me to sing. If I did it now at least then I could get it over and done with, I wouldn't have to think about it then.

I practically jumped up the steps and took my position in the middle of the stage. Rose was suddenly at my side, her eyes as wide as her smile. "I don't want you to sing that other one now, I've picked a different one." She clicked her fingers and music started playing. Beauty and the Beast. I recognised it of course, but how did she know it? Reading my puzzled expression she answered. "I remember watching it when I was little, Sarah always watched it with me and I loved it, please can you sing this one?" I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Of course Ill sing it." I drop a kiss onto her forehead and she laughs a little, looking over at her friends. Im embarrassing her, so I let her wriggle away from me ad join them in front of the stage.

I click my fingers and the music starts again. I feel nervous with everyone watching but I shouldn't. I've sung in front of more people than this before, why is this such a big deal?

(A/N. Chris is singing too in this song if you remember my previous A/N, so his singing is in **bold** and Lucy's is in _italics_, ok? Good!)

_Tale as old as time._

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends, _

_Than somebody bends, _

_Unexpectedly_.

Sarah is smiling at me crazily. She's up to something.

**Just a little change,**

I turn and see Chris standing at the other side of the stage, singing. He's looks at me and smiles before he continues.

**Small, to say the least,**

**Both a little scared,**

**Neither one prepared. **

**_Beauty and the Beast._**

**_Ever just the same._**

**_Ever a surprise_**

**_Ever as before,_**

**_Ever just as sure,_**

**_As the sun will rise._**

**Ever just the same. **

**_Ever a surprise_ .**

**Ever as before,**

_Ever just as sure_,

**As the sun will rise.**

I try to walk off the stage but Rose and Sarah are waiting for me at the side, ready to push me back on. They do and I spin across the stage till Im standing right next to Chris. He puts his arm around my waist and turns me to look out towards the audience. Im frozen in place, but Im not sure if its because I don't want to move, or if I just cant. He stand behind me with one arm still around my waist, and I see Rose smiling at us from the side of the stage.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_.

**_Bittersweet and strange,_**

**_Finding you can change, _**

**_Learning you were wrong_. **

That's the message they want me to hear. That's why Rose picked this song, with some help from Sarah Im guessing. I put my hand on Chris's and our fingers interlock. His other arm wraps around my waist too and holds me against him.

Im safe in his arms, close to his heart.

**Certain as the sun,**

_Certain as the sun_,

**Rising in the east.**

_Tale as old as time_.

**_Song as old as rhyme. _**

**_Beauty and the beast_.**

I hear Chris laughing softly in my ear before be pulls on my hand, spins me round a few times, and then pulls me back to him. He lifts my arms to they're linked around his neck, and wraps his arms once more around my waist.

_Tale as old as time_.

**Song as old as rhyme. **

**_Beauty and the beast_.**

We still have our arms around each other, and neither of us show any signs of letting the other go.

So obviously someone has to ruin it.

"I hope Im not too much of a beast Lucy." Jareth takes me hand and pulls me away from Chris. "For you are definitely the Beauty."

Could he be any more arrogant right now?!

"Jareth, I…" I start to reply, but as I look behind him I can see Chris walking quickly out of the room. "…Have to go." I leave him there on the stage and make my way across the room, practically having to fight my way through people.

"Luce!" Sarah catches my arm before I get to the door. "Where are you going? The party's in here, your gonna miss all the fun." She laughs.

"I have to go find Chris." I pull my arm free and run out of the room, hoping he hasn't gone far. I look in all the places I can think of but I cant find him anywhere.

And then it hits me. Why I cant find him. He doesn't want to be found. There's nothing I can do now apart from going back and waiting for him, but as I turn to go back to the party I walk straight into the door to Calandra's room. I smile and push the door open. Chris doesn't notice me. He's stood by the window staring out into the garden. Should I wait till he notices me? Or should I just start talking now. Ill wait.

It doesn't take long. He turns around and starts walking over to the bed, stopping when he see's me stood at the door still.

"Isn't your boyfriend waiting?" He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me.

I roll my eyes and take a few steps towards him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." He lays down and turns away from me.

"Chris!"

"What?!"

"Don't be like this." I walk slowly across the room trying to work out in my head what I want to say. Well I know what I want to say, I just don't know how. I stand in front of the window and look at him. He doesn't turn away.

"Why not?!"

I've decided I don't like it when he's angry, when he shouts it just makes me shout too. "Because I love you, you idiot!" That probably wasn't the best way to say it! I spin around so I don't have to look at him, because I have a feeling that he's just going to throw it back in my face. Just like I did.

He doesn't, quite the opposite in fact. I hear him moving around, thinking that he probably leaving the room. But then I feel him taking hold of my hand and pulling me towards him. I spin straight into his arms. Chris smiles and lifts my arms up to put around his neck, as he did before. His arms wrap around me waist as he buries his head in my hair. I can feel his hot breath tickling my neck and I think that if he hadn't been holding me up, I could have melted into a puddle on the floor. He was the only person to ever make me feel like this.

And I liked it that way.

--

There are many paths in life. There's the right path - where you stay in school, go to college, get a fantastic job, get married, have children and live happily ever after.

And then there's my path, where I found myself 14 and pregnant and I realized "I have to get a job, I have to raise a kid and being me, I have to do it all by myself." It wasn't easy, and giving her up was even harder. I told myself it had to be done if I wanted to keep my life.

But the thing with my path was, when I reached the end, I turned around and realized I'd actually ended up right where I wanted to be.

--

**Hope you liked reading it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! Pleease review and let me know what you think. Even if you didn't like it!**


End file.
